


Heels Click, Hands Grasp

by slenderman8u2



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Moulin Rouge References, Romance, Sad, Self-Harm, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sub Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 60,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slenderman8u2/pseuds/slenderman8u2
Summary: This is a little idea I had when listening to Moulin Rouge's "Roxanne" song. This is a short story (may go on a few chapters) about Alastor dancing with Vox as participating in an Overlord show. Valentino and Vox have been teasing Alastor about his asexuality and have strong urges to take on the deer. Will this dance be enough to cast the deer into a trance?Edit: After chapter 1 was based purely on the song, this is the new summary:All of the Overlords are asked to perform a show for our dearest Lucifer & his family. They pick their roles, most fitted to their characters, and perform as asked. Was Alastor's overcoming fear of being touched a mistake? How far does it escalate from the performance? The Hazbin gang get involved after a deer goes missing, and the unimaginable happens...
Relationships: Alastor & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 259
Kudos: 379





	1. Chapter 1: The Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little idea I had when listening to Moulin Rouge's "Roxanne" song. This is a short story (may go on a few chapters) about Alastor dancing with Vox as participating in an Overlord show. Valentino and Fox have been teasing Alastor about his asexuality and have strong urges to take on the deer. Will this dance be enough to cast the deer into a trance?
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IMRxMKbZjU  
> This is the song that goes along with it, the lyrics are throughout the fanfiction.

"Cut!" Stolas waved his claws around, lifting himself off the director chair to move gracefully towards the stage's front. "There needs to be more emotion, every single Overlord here is capable of that. My dear Blitzy can do far better, isn't that right?" His bird head cocked to the side, earning an uneasy yet strained smile from the imp. Stolas sighed exasperatedly and returned back to his chair, "Five minute break" he announced afterwards. 

The Overlords were chosen to act out a play, after being nagged by Lucifer to entertain him that was. They all complied, not really having a choice, and bickered over roles for a week or two. Eventually, Alastor landed the role of the protagonist: the damsel in distress. Valentino managed to get the role of narrator, preferring to stay away from acting like a clown on stage and just reading a few lines. And Vox chose the antagonist, who was once in love with the protagonist, to then change his mind and join forces with the evil entities of the play. Everything was going smoothly, Stolas was the director after being chosen directly by Lucifer to take on the role, and he happily obliged whilst forcing along Blitzo from the IMP company. However, this meant Stolas was capable of giving demands to Overlords of higher status than him: Alastor, potentially Vox, and many others who had the potential to be more powerful than him. 

Except there was one problem...

"Alastor, you need to let us touch you. You're the protagonist- even though I should be- and my job is to care for you, as the 'Prince' character!" Vox stressed to Alastor, whom dismissed him with a wave of his microphone.

"My dear, not all performances need that. I'll continue to prance around if it brings content to me and the director. He appears to be more displeased with your studio colleague, Valentino" The deer's eyebrow quirked when Valentino yelled from across the room; his voice raspy and rough. 

"If he won't touch you, it's safe to say I've caught the gold here Vox" Valentino snorted, walking towards the two and closely standing beside Alastor, enforcing the deer to step back slightly.

"Nobody's touching anyone, if my interpretation is correct".

"We won't get anywhere unless you do something as simple as hold my hand! I don't wanna fuck you right now, if that makes you more comfortable 'Radio Demon'~" The TV mocked.

With a defeated sigh, Alastor shook Vox's hand and nodded, looking up at the TV being smaller than the demon, "Consider it an agreement. Nothing more beyond this performance, correct?"

"Amen!"

"And we're back!" Stolas clasped his claws together with a sway of his tail, "Scene 6, commence" the bird demanded. 

The stage lights zoned onto the centre of the completely black wooden stage, surrounded by black curtains and amateur equipment. The score pursued and the introducing instrumental welcomed the main characters of their Overlord performance. First came Valentino from the left wing, swaying with a microphone in one hand and a fake book in the other. He was dressed in all black, contrasting his daily look, and stared ahead at the audience silently as the instrumental continued for a little bit longer. Then, Alastor entered from the left wing and down the centre of the stage, flickering his coat behind his legs and swinging his microphone stand around playfully, a wide grin splattered across his face. "Roxanne", Valentino began singing with his raspy voice, evidently drowning in smoke and pain. "You don't have to put on that red light" the deer ignored the horrid singing and focused his attention on the TV approaching him, at his own slow and teasing pace. Alastor stepped back and his grin grew more enforced than relaxed. "Walk the streets for money" Vox presented money from the edge of his pocket, visible enough for Stolas and the to-be audience to see. The deer swiftly swiped it out of his hands and dropped it onto the stage, his hooves prints on his shoes then walking over it with dominance and grace. He was aware that he needed to get over his "Five Foot Rule" eventually, and was willing to get just a little closer to Vox. But he refused to take any property of Vox's regardless whether it's a prop from the crew or not; it was still handled by the TV, and he despised that fact.

"You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right. Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight". The TV demon caught onto Alastor's wish to not be touched whatsoever, and this enraged him. _How were they able to perform this in front of Hell's audience when the play is all about intimacy? If Alastor hadn't been the protagonist, this would have moved on far swifter than it is currently_ , the TV ranted mentally. He had enough, as whilst Alastor danced around him for the performance, Vox landed his hand onto Alastor's coat for it to be immediately slapped away after. The grin widened on the deer, whilst the frown only drooped even more on Vox's face. "Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night". This was the moment, the part in the performance where they always go wrong and Stolas snaps at them for their lack of creativity. The moment to prove him wrong has arrived, and the moment for the deer to get over his fear of being touched. Vox pulled Alastor's body close to his, chests touching each other barely with the proximity between their noses increasingly becoming less in number. Alastor's face said it all, he stared puzzled up at the TV before averting his gaze from the mischievous smirk Vox wore. His eyes were drawn to Stolas's intrigued expression, urging him to continue the performance further regardless whether he were to be touched or not. The deer wanted to return back to the hotel and continue helping it, then return back to his radio tower to do his own personal work. The sooner the performance ended and moved with ease, the sooner all of the Overlords can continue with their daily business.

It was Alastor's turn to sing. He was ready to sing as he had cleared his throat already, however under the tension between the two; deer in TV demon's embrace, he exhaled shakily and grasped Vox's arms threateningly. "His eyes, upon your face" he felt Vox's eyes staring down at Alastor's face on that line, Vox had been waiting for this moment and the deer could confirm that. "His hand, upon your hand" Alastor suddenly looked down to see his right hand enveloped by Vox's, before looking up to see the TV eyeing him down with his remaining smirk. The touch was unbearable, it sent a shiver down his spine and made his ears droop slightly, before regaining his posture and grinning just as widely as his opponent was. "His lips, caress your skin" Alastor saw this coming, as when he sang that line, Vox leaned down to supposedly kiss Alastor- who evaded it by leaning back and stepping on the TV demon's foot. Alastor was willing to put on an act for Stolas, but not lose his dignity over it. That was preposterous. "It's more than I can stand!" The deer pushed Vox back and slipped out of his grip, grasping his chest as the following chorus began. Valentino repeated the name "Roxanne" as part of the song, prancing around and acting as the narrator by reading off his fake book and singing, whilst Alastor sang his solo part of the chorus, keeping a safe distance from Vox as much as he possibly could. "Why does my heart cry?" Alastor sang the question, grasping his chest to an unsettling feeling swallowing him whole. Something didn't feel right inside him, it convinced him to stay far away from the TV demon, yet despite his best efforts, his eyes landed on Vox's sly grin growing on his face, "Feelings I can't fight" he grasped his chest once more.

Rosie exchanged a concerned look with Alastor. She felt like sister or best friend to the radio demon, therefore seeing the deer in a state of shock forced her to move down the choir line and appear closer to the stage, singing amongst the other Overlords yet was close enough to snatch Alastor off the platform if necessary. Alastor gradually swung himself into the flow of the song, and his grin appeared on his face once more as he fell into his character's ways. He turned around with his coat flickering behind him, "You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me", then dabbing a finger into Vox's chest as part of somewhat revenge for touching him, he assumed this would bedazzle the TV demon and discourage him to do further. This only turned the demon on even more. "And please believe me when I say, I love you", with this cue the three actors departed from the stage and behind the stage, preparing themselves for the next buildup. "What in Hell's name was that, Vox?" Alastor looked up at Vox with a forced smile, staring into the lustful eyes the TV beheld fiercely. "I'm just playing the part, Alastor~ Doesn't it look better already?" "Nothing more than that, agreed?" Alastor held his microphone stand up to Vox's head, earning a chuckle from Vox and a grin forming on Valentino's face. "Let's see what happens, shall we?" Valentino brought Vox back onto the stage. During the instrumental and tension building up in the song, Alastor pranced around the stage with Vox chasing after him, like a lost romance. Valentino returned back to the front of the stage and to the side, acting out incoherent narration under the loud booming orchestra. Alastor fell backwards onto his arse and reached up to Vox dramatically, pleading for his acceptance; to then be turned down and watch the TV demon circle Val with a sinister grin. As the instrumental closed, Alastor raised back up to his feet and was snatched by Vox's hand immediately, the two bringing themselves into a tango pose; Alastor wrapped an arm around Vox with uncertainty, but glanced at Stolas to see a frown forming. He sighed and released his arm, entrusting the TV in holding him and not letting him fall to the stage's floor to crack his head open. The least he needed was blood on his attire for the real performance, he couldn't risk the time it would take to soak away the stain. The chorus began approaching, the two actors were ready to sing with Vox propping Alastor back up onto his feet, winking before Alastor turned his back. Then commenced the choir of Overlords singing, Valentino sang aloud the name "Roxanne" and yanked Alastor's coat off once the deer faced his back to him, holding it thoughtfully whilst Vox turned Alastor around so the two exchanged looks. The deer despised being tossed around like a doll. "Why does my heart cry?" He sang to Vox, before turning and reaching for the audience as part of his plea in the performance. "You don't have to put on that red light" Valentino continued, tossing Alastor's coat aside for Rosie to catch just mere millimeters off the stage's filthy, wooden floor, throwing it over her shoulder and singing in unision with the other Overlords. Vox snaked an arm around Alastor's slim waist, tugging him towards his broad chest to the point where Alastor struggled to be this close; he could feel and smell the breath coming from above, emitting from the TV's mouth. "Feelings I can't fight!" The deer pushed himself off Vox and stumbled away from Valentino, grasping his chest to swiftly move back into the flow of the performance. It was all too intense, too dramatic and exhilarating for him. He wasn't capable of dwelling with all of these emotions, the worries of being touched again by the two Overlords on stage, he could already imagine the glares he'd receive from the audience at showtime. "You don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne" Valentino suddenly grasped Alastor's sharp shoulders, turning him around to strip the bowtie off Alastor, causing the deer to perk his ears up in surprise and tremble back into Vox's chest accidentally. Vox took this opportunity to grasp Alastor's hips and bring their bodies close. This was too much, too close, too much... At this point Alastor couldn't sing with the choir, he was struck by the unimaginable and couldn't escape this torture until Stolas was content- most likely when the song was going to end. "You don't have to put on that red light. Roxanne" Valentino proceeded to sing, feeling the bowtie and tucking it into his pocket for later. Vox lifted his hand to caress Alastor's chin, though he didn't get far to feel him due to Alastor pushing the TV back, only to find himself backfiring when Valentino intertwined his arms around Alastor's; he bound the deer in a trap. "You don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne!" The music picked up and grew more and more dramatic as Vox approached Alastor closer, feeling like a trapped fox being caught by a farmer. The TV stroked his chin once more, feeling every bit of it before the two backed away from the deer, allowing him to stumble towards the audience and reach out. "Roxanne" Alastor sang, acting as the coward character he was provided with. He thought this was the end of the rehearsal, where he laid supposedly dead on the stage whilst the two Overlords watched from above his corpse. With a twist and turn of events, as Alastor sang the name "Roxanne" one last time, Vox lifted him up and embraced him again, except this time he pinned the deer down to the unsettling wooden floorboards, arms pinned beside his head with the two close enough to exchange breaths. "You went too far" Alastor whispered angrily after the song ended, and commenced an applause from both the choir of Overlords and Stolas, Blitzo was even just as impressed. "That was the best rehearsal we've seen yet! Take 10, gentlemen. I think we've scored the goal tonight!" The bird announced, fluttering its eyes at Blitzo. 

Alastor glared up at Vox's teasing grin, widening at every second when the TV started to lean down close to his face, still laying in the same position. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"To you, that is" Alastor remarked coldly, dismissing his tease and averting his red eyes away from the TV screen. His eyes scanned the stage and noticed the majority of Overlords gawking at the sight, it was an extraordinary performance, the deer admitted. Aware that force would only lure the TV into more action, he waited for the demon to lift off him so that he could escape. However this wasn't the case, the TV remained on top of him- and even leaned down more towards his face- until Alastor shifted uncomfortably to convey the message: he was uncomfortable, tensed and stressed. "Will you kindly release me now? I believe the rehearsal has concluded already" Alastor reminded irritably, gritting his teeth with his remaining smile. Vox snorted, "You think this is about the rehearsal? I know you're dying for me, I know me and Val are dying for you-" "Get off" Alastor's tone grew more aggressive, eyes piercing the TV screen. "Time to get off Vox, we've had our fun... for now~" Val shot a teasing glare at Alastor, who shivered to the slur and turned back to see Rosie holding his coat. "You want this back, friend?" Alastor gratefully took the coat and glued his common smile back onto his face, despite the uncomfortable moment he had seconds ago. "Why thank you, dear. But I do suggest removing me from this show, my fellow actors over there are getting a little touchy" he glanced back at the two Overlords, gossiping to each other and grinning darkly at the deer. "I'd best be on my way now! My dear demon belle awaits!" "Safe journey" Rosie couldn't help but smile at Alastor's change in mood. He was optimistic, an enthusiastic character, but after witnessing that rehearsal, it sent alarms ringing in her head.

Alastor emitted a sigh of relief when he looked around the lobby of the hotel, everyone had vanished to their rooms expectedly as it had just passed 3:00 AM. The deer himself was drained from energy and made his way up to his room. Upon entering, He settled his coat onto one of the hooks and rested his microphone stand against the wall, leaning against it in a tilt. He exhaled with an overwhelming feeling of content, as after a long day of rehearsing and work for the hotel, he was looking forward to a brand new broadcast the next morning. 

"You're forgetting something?" The oh so familiar voice called out softly from a dark corner of the room, how he hadn't noticed was a mystery to him.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Deer Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their eventful rehearsal, Vox and Valentino return to the studio and discuss new plans. But who else gets into these plans?

"You're forgetting something?" The oh so familiar voice called out softly from a dark corner of the room, how he hadn't noticed was a mystery to him.

"Valentino, I presume you have work to catch up on" Alastor awkwardly smiled, hand slowly making its way towards his microphone stand.

"You forgot this" The pimp playfully wrapped the bowtie around his fingers, grinning slyly. Alastor made a futile attempt to snatch it off him with the stand as Valentino only held it further away from the deer. "Your performance was quite interesting, for an asexual like you. Let's practice here and now~"

"I ask kindly to return my belonging, as I assume that's what you're here for and _only _that".__

__"I'm not handing back anything to a deal maker without a deal, it's only natural to throw back the karma" Valentino teased, watching the deer uncomfortably stare at the bowtie._ _

__"If it involves your form of entertainment, I shall pass. Keep it, it's not taxing to purchase another materialistic thing" Alastor grinned more comfortably as he declined the deal, and felt even more relaxed once his hand reached his microphone. The tension filled the room rapidly as Valentino's smile formed into an aggravated expression, his sharp nails dropped the bowtie to the dusted floorboards and released an irritated chuckle. "Now then, I'd like to sleep alone if you wouldn't mind!" Alastor's cheery voice returned, he couldn't help but smirk at the demon's disappointed face._ _

__Valentino lifted his legs out onto the window's ledge, grin growing back as his pink eyes peered through the heart-shaped sunglasses. "Sleep well, I'll be back~" He purred, vanishing from sight immediately after. Alastor bent down once he knew no pimp was going to sneak behind him and... he shook his thoughts away. He grasped the bowtie and thoughtfully stared at it, slipping into his bed to sit and think._ _

__The pimp returned back to the studio after his short visit to the radio demon. _How am I going to play this? He'll kill me if I get too close, he's always on high alert, I didn't even think a demon could be asexual. _The thoughts coursed through his mind to no prevail until the porn studio's sign came into view, and he hurried himself along past the various pimps and prostitutes, the numbers increasing every day. Upon entering his office, he already felt the ecstatic energy from his TV companion inside boasting to the many other workers cleaning the office. He entered the office and all the workers left immediately, as amidst the smoke flooding the room Valentino squinted to see a TV screen glowing through the fog. "Welcome back Val" Vox greeted with a sly grin._ ___

__"No, the demon's still got his dignity"._ _

__"Bastard, well that still doesn't change our new plan" Vox lifted himself off the pink leather couch, littered with hot pink cushions and the stench of cigars. "If he's willing to perform just as he did with me today, the plan will go swiftly-"_ _

__"Out with it then, I have business with my darling Angel Cakes" Valentino grinned, hand tucking his phone back into his pocket after supposedly texting Angel.__

__"I bring him close to my chest, use the drug that bitch Rosie handed to us, and he's out as light as a feather. By the time we bring him back to the studio, he'll be stripped from his abilities until we're finished with him. Oh the face he'll make! When he wakes up and sees the ropes tangled around his ankles and wrists. He'll be our doll and our's only... Comments?" Vox stretched his limbs above his large TV head, staring on with teeth glistening in his grin._ _

__Valentino choked on a snort, seating himself on his familiar couch. "Darling Vox, that's if Rosie gives us that drug. She keeps an eye on Alastor like a hawk, you should've seen her during the rehearsal. She fetched his coat like a dog and wished him on his way, the bitch's all over him and knows what we intend to do to that deer"._ _

__"We'll convince her, buddy, it'll take time but we'll be ready before the grand finale. The only problem is that fucking hotel he works at, it'll be real sly of us to backstab the princess's colleague on stage in front of the princess's father. I'm not ready for the void yet y'know"._ _

__"How the fuck do you know that? Take a look around Voxy, we have a bunch of minions ready to do anything for us. Own the title of "Overlord", like Alastor has" Valentino rolled his eyes, boosting himself off the couch and snapping his fingers. Beside him appeared various strippers, dressed in golden attire and festival add-on's. They posed against Valentino seductively, grinning mischievously towards Vox, who grew flustered at the sight as usual. "Take a test run at one of my darlings, unless these aren't your type~" Then appeared shirtless men from the dark corners of the room, belt loose around their trousers and ties hanging loosely over their six packs. Their skin was glossy and shimmering from the dim light above, leaving a hue that expressed sex all over in the room. "I feel this is more appropriate considering our target here. Pick one, choose carefully~" His long arm gestured to the strippers in the room, dancing all over Valentino's body with their legs rubbing against the feathery, pimp coat he always wore._ _

__Vox couldn't help himself feel aroused at the sight, as every single stripper was imagined to have Alastor's flustered face on their faces. He remembered that moment, when he touched Alastor's warm and fragile body for the first time, tugging him close to fill their space with mixed cologne, conflicting emotions. It fulfilled him with a sudden burst of energy, the TV jumped up from the couch and took one of the male stripper's hands, locking a lead around the male's neck to then lead him into a secluded room. "How much?" He asked with a pause, not too bothered with prices but was competent enough to ask._ _

__"Free, you're welcome partner" Valentino winked through his shades, cutting out the hot pink glow in one eye, before the door closed and the two males shoved each other against the wall, lips crashing into each other like a tragic accident._ _

__One thing led to another, their shirts flew across the room as so did their trousers; though it did take more time to undress Vox with his perfectly fitted tuxedo. The stripper's nude arms rested limply against Vox's strength, holding them above his head against the wall as how he did with Alastor. It was all so similar to him, the submissive male below him blushing intensely up at the TV, as if this was his own prophecy or dream come true. Except the moans escaping the lower male's lips was new to him, and snapped him out of his daze._ _

__"Ya dreaming of me, sweetheart?" The male teased, earning himself a slap on the thigh from the almighty powerful TV demon._ _

__"You bet" The TV answered along, connecting their glossed lips once more as his sinful hands traveled up and down the demon's curves. Sure, he was lying to this meaningless demon, but lying only made him feel more empowered; more satanic, more eager for the one devilish character he knew other than Lucifer himself._ _

__The two shafts touching each other suddenly departed, as the submissive male below him was lifted up for his legs to curl around the TV demon's waist, legs separated enough for the length to sink pleasantly slow inside the demon. Valentino may not have chosen a virgin to work with, however he could only picture the scenario that would happen next: The virgin tightness of Alastor's anal swallowing his manhood, panting and sweating and cursing all over, breaking out of character on the whole. The crimson eyes peering up at him were lustful, turned on clearly- who wouldn't be? The moans echoing over and over again into the TV's screen, the heightening heat arising in the room, with a thick smell of sex clouding the entirety of it. It aroused him, struck his dick hard, and made him subconsciously rock the demon back and forth until their climax united together; dripping down the inner sides of their legs and past their ankles, forming drip patches on the tiles below. The scene, the virgin deer, the cries of ecstasy-_ _

__

__"You seem awfully distracted, sir", the demon interrupted his sex fantasy, staring up at the Overlord with a puzzled expression._ _

__

__"...Did I ask you to speak?" Vox frowned, it reminded him of Alastor's common remarks and comebacks he usually carried around with him._ _

__

__"No, sir. But perhaps I can take your mind away from it all~"_ _

__

__Vox was tempted to pursue this moment, test further to see how all would turn out with his desired Alastor. But he doubted it would go further than this, not without the radio demon cracking and breaking down in a trembling mess. He wouldn't mind that sight, but he wasn't ready to set loose Alastor's inner demonic nature, causing chaos around the city and potentially killing them all. He'd take things slow, as he would right now._ _

__

__"I'll pass, here's the money" Vox casually shrugged off the moment, passing the money to the demon from his jacket laying on the floor. He gathered his scattered clothing and pieced himself back together in a presentable state, and adjusted his bowtie before exiting the room and returning back to his pimp colleague._ _

__

__"The fuck? That was rather quick, Vox. You know there was more, right?"_ _

__

__"Alastor wouldn't want more. If we both wanna fuck him, you should know he could kill us if we take this too far. Losing his virginity will be enough to send him torn for weeks, but to whip out the bondage shit, it'll break his sanity. Then Lucifer will be all over our asses- hopefully literally- asking what the hell happened to his pawn. I'm out for the night, we'll discuss further tomorrow"._ _

__

__"Farewell" Valentino waved off half heatedly, throwing his phone up to his ear eagerly. "Angel Cakes~"._ _

__

__Tomorrow, the performance was awaiting for the three Overlords. One was wondering how it would plan out; the deal between Rosie, the scene on stage, the sex afterwards... Another panicked about vocals and his services being lent to his secretary for the whole day, whilst the last character stared up at the ceiling, filled with anger and disgust. Tomorrow was going to be eventful. But tomorrow is just another day in hell.__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After many comments and kudos, I've decided to continue this series and possibly post daily (it depends on how college behaves towards me Xd). 
> 
> It turned out to have a little bit of smut, but this is only the beginning of what'll happen. ;)
> 
> But again, thank you for reading! Please leave what you think down below, I'm still open to criticism. I managed to space out paragraphs this time after learning how this platform works, yay. 
> 
> Chapters may come daily, or between 1-2 days. So if you have any ideas, feel free to say down below! 
> 
> Thank you again! :)


	3. Chapter 3: When the Clock Strikes Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for the kudos & comments! They've really encouraged me to pursue this series even though I thought the first chapter would have been the end. 
> 
> All ideas are taken into consideration so don't hesitate to leave some! 
> 
> Chapters should still maybe come out daily or 2 days, it'll depend. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

Crimson eyes stared up at the ceiling contently, yet still weary and drained from last night's rehearsal. His eyes followed the patterns carefully carved along the ceiling, meeting into the middle of the ceiling which presented a pricey chandelier above the bed. His eyes then drooped down to explore the walls; as red as blood, lines as straight as priorities, texture as charismatic as himself. He boosted himself up into a leaning position, resting against the palms of his hands which pressed into the soft mattress. He swung his right leg over the edge of his comfortable bed, and was dressed in red pajamas with tiny deers printed onto them. He swung his other leg off the bed and sat up on the edge of it, grinning optimistically to the performance that was due today. With this excitement in mind, he opened his wardrobe and unhooked his crease-free tuxedo that he usually wore, and decided to add a tophat over his small antlers as an additional touch to his classy outfit. 

The deer would have jumped down the grand staircase, but he knew better and instead casually walked down, exchanging looks with the couple waiting for him at the reception area. "Where were you last night? You were late", Vaggie complained, as usual. Alastor understood where the hatred originally came from, he was known for his chaos and threatening reputation, however with an individual as recent as Vaggie, it made even more sense as she hadn't gotten used to hell as much as everyone else has. Everyone knew Alastor and what he did by now, as for Vaggie, she's only seen snip-bits of what he's capable of- and even with those small parts, she already feels as if she's constantly in a danger zone around the static filled deer. 

"Why good morning to you too, dear! I'm afraid I was caught up in a play-on-words!" Alastor laughed amusingly at his joke, Charlie laughing along with him before receiving an annoyed expression from Vaggie. 

"Okay, Al. I understand this Overlord show is a big thing, but try and be here on time everyday. Besides, today's the last time you're doing it, right Al?"

"Certainly! I don't plan on dancing with that TV scum no longer!"

"You wh-".

"Now if you excuse me, I must attend to my fellow friends over there!" Alastor evaded the questioning, strolling across the room to sit at the bar beside Angel Dust; who eyed him down lustfully. Husk served Alastor his usual black coffee with a hangover as expected.

Angel Dust smugly stared at Alastor and sipped his morning coffee, too sweet for the deer's liking. "Ya ready for that show, hot stuff?" He asked with a sly grin to the nickname. 

"Of course I am! I'm ready to perform for our fellow Lucifer" the deer replied with natural enthusiasm. He sipped his black coffee before staring into it for a brief moment, watching the substance swirl at a constant speed around and around, around like the goose chase they had on stage. 

"If you need a stress reliever, I'm here baby~" And there the memories flashed before Alastor's eyes, the moment when he was pressed up against the TV demon's chest, trapped by his dominant grasp, pinning the deer to the ground like he had caught his food for an evening's meal. The rehearsal traumatized Alastor, to the point where the simple tease here and there made him look around paranoid, checking himself and making sure he wasn't trapped in that nightmare again. "Hey Al? Alastor? Al!" Angel snapped his fingers in front of the demon, breaking him out of his daze. "You dyin' or somethin'? Jesus Al, for once I thought you'd frown for a sec there" Angel chuckled, leaning back on his stool again to chug down his slightly cooler coffee.

Alastor blinked to reboot himself, "I apologize friend, I'm not all too fond with the other Overlords. Pardon me", the deer finished his black coffee; or chugged it down, before walking out the door in a hurry. 

Husk leaned over the bar to watch the radio demon leave, distressed clearly. "What set him off? Did you use your bullshit on him again?" The cat rolled his eyes.

"Hey! It works on everyone, just look at me, I'm one sexy demon~" The spider's leg lifted up onto the bar, expecting an aggressive shove off it from the cat. 

The radio demon hurriedly walked down the crooked roads of Hell, passing by numerous frightened demons who stepped aside immediately to the sight of the Overlord. This brightened up the demon's mood slightly, and reminded him of how easily he could take down the other Overlords also. Yet he somehow convinced himself he was in danger and forced himself to run into Rosie's drug store. He caught sight with his colleague, who waved calmly towards his area. "It's nice to see you again, Alastor" she greeted with a smile as wide as his, as if it was a signature of some sort.

"I'll say the same to you, my dear. But I have a few matters I'd prefer discussing with you rather than our director Stolas, I'm afraid he'll start tweeting about it!" The demon joked once more, earning an exhausted laugh from Rosie, as after all the jokes Alastor always shared, she'd still laugh at them all. Rosie welcomed Alastor into the storage room out in the back, too occupied to bring him up to her office and brew a cup of coffee.

"I feel just as uncertain about it all as you do, Alastor. The way those two stare at you, as if you're their playboy. Why haven't you killed them off already?" She sighed.

"If the most indecent industry fell apart within a day, I assume Hell will break loose" he mused, though Rosie agreed with the point mixed with the joke. Valentino and Vox have ran the porn industry for a good while in Hell, as it appeared to be the most popular industry there was, as it was natural for demons to feel lust so easily everyday. Without the demons maintaining their demonic nature, he was confident even the higher stages of the hierarchy will crumble down from the mobs of disappointed sinners. Alastor and Rosie agreed that they would prefer there to be porn rather than no control present. 

"The rehearsal the other day... Are you okay?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows, reaching out to Alastor's lap as he trapped himself in a daze again. 

He snapped out of it once her hand dare laid itself onto his lap, he lifted it off him and smiled formally. "It's for the show, I understand why they did it! With a critique ordering us around, I bet they wanted to get off that stage as soon as possible, so what better way than to do the impossible?"

"You have a point, as always" Rosie murmured under her breath.

"If the same happens today, I'll know what to expect from them. Then I'll have plenty of showers and incinerate that attire so nobody else will have to suffer. Now, let's discuss your plans for the next life-changing drug..."

Far off in the distance, preying on the rooftop of a skyscraper, a large TV witnessed what could be a casual conversation between Overlords, but what could also be a suspicious act on backstabbing their own plans. "You got it?" Asked the TV, tilting his head to watch the two Overlords for a little while longer before landing his eyes on a needle the size of a pinkie. "Good, he won't see it coming at all. I'm expecting Rosie to intervene at some point, so during the big score you'll lock her someplace else. It won't matter if one person from the choir is missing, she's the weakest of us all".

"But the smartest at the same time. Fuck, what if she discovers our scheme and exploit to Alastor?" Valentino frowned, arms crossed across his chest to puff out his pimp-flavoured coat.

"Then we do what all demons do, we commit sin", two wide and sinister grins tugged onto the corners of their mouths, running the scenario over and over again. 

_"Vox, what is this?" Asked the deer. "Your demise, your power ends here and now Alastor. Or for a day as the label said". The TV watched as the radio demon's grin flipped upside down, with the life draining out of his eyes for mere seconds before awakening in a room foggier than a horror movie. Bound, strapped tight to the bed, with ankles spread apart as well as his arms. Flustered cheeks, quivering lips, fear of losing his dignity conveyed through the wide crimson eyes. _Vox sighed, licking the slight drool trickling down the edge of his mouth.__

__"It starts at 10 P.M. Be there sharp, and don't get that fucking pornstar involved either. You bring him into a load of shit that's unnecessary for that spider"._ _

__"Relax, Voxy~ I told him to take a break, but Angie will be back as soon as this is finished. We won't speak of it ever again, and Alastor won't dare say a word either. That's if, you make sure that's the case, Vox", the pimp reminded slyly._ _

__"I'll make sure he won't leave the hotel for a whole fucking week~" He chuckled darkly._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading up until this point! As mentioned before, feel free to mention any ideas and I'll be sure to include them (everyone here is more creative than me Xd). 
> 
> This chapter was just a foreshadowing chapter, or a chapter that hints what'll happen kinda. After an idea of including the Hazbin gang, I brainstormed and now have an idea for a couple chapters ahead. So stay tuned~!
> 
> Chapter 4 should be out tomorrow! Usually as late as 11pm at most (BST), and if it's not out by then it may come out tomorrow evening instead. 
> 
> Thank you! I hope you've all enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale performance is here! The Overlords are ready to please Lucifer, and some are ready to please somebody else...

Trumpets blew as far as the other side of Hell, with banners dropping down along the high balconies decorated with Lucifer's name all over them. Alas, the show was due today in the scorching hot weather and enraptured demons. The hellish sky was dotted with flying confetti bursting out of the canons, as the king of Hell himself strolled down the red carpet with his wife to his left, daughter to his right, and Vaggie trailing behind them sheepishly; spear held tightly within her grasp. Following them were a collection of guards who threatened the sinners crowding around the ruler, as for the Overlords, they settled in backstage as the seats at front filled up quicker than anticipated. "Move along, sinners! Your director is giving out his last demands for this show! I want you three to perform exactly how you did yesterday, no exceptions. Now, dear Blitzy~".

"Oh god fucking damnit..." Blitzo grumbled. 

Alastor and Rosie gossiped for the last of their preparation time, already dressed immaculately for the parts given. Their grins were wide and optimistic, forcing Stolas off their backs for a bit as they discussed personal matters. As for the other two Overlords, they hung around the inside of the left stage's wings, peeking out at the audience before grinning to each other. "He'll fall as if it's part of the performance, easy just like that" Vox snapped his fingers for emphasis. 

"You better do it right, it took a good while sending Angie out to steal that stuff, all for his _redemption _shit" Valentino rolled his pink eyes, landing on the grinning deer across the stage. "He won't see it comin', but he sure as hell will feel it. Maybe give 'im a little peck on the cheek to distract him?"__

__"You make a good point, there's no doubt he'll make a scene once this needle goes deep inside his skin, but he'll have that silly grin anyway. Besides, his torture will entertain the demons more than startle them, this is Hell after all" Vox winked, peeking over the curtains with a confident grin._ _

__Valentino huffed out one last blow of smoke, before tossing it into the trashcan and setting it alit. "Let's get ready, it begins~"._ _

__The scarlet curtains clashed into each other and swayed from the force. The spotlight wandered around the room and focused on the centre of the stage, introducing their familiar bird director ruffling his feathers and dancing on stage optimistically. He grasped the microphone and bowed to Lucifer; who sat in the higher parts of the theatre. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the first ever Overlord show!" Stolas received a booming applause and cheer from the audience, eagerly waving their hats and phones in the air. "As you know, I am the director, Stolas. And my assistant over there is Blitzo!" He earned a flustered look from the imp, attention falling onto the smaller demon. "The Overlords have worked hard for their spots, some arguing over them and others here just for the money. But most importantly, we are here today to entertain our beloved king of Hell, Lucifer!" The bird lifted his claw to point upwards towards the royal family, earning another applause from the audience. "With that being said, I grant you all; ladies and gentlemen, a marvelous time!"_ _

___The curtains departed and the stage lights zoned onto the centre of the completely black wooden stage, surrounded by black curtains and amateur equipment. The score pursued and the introducing instrumental welcomed the main characters of their Overlord performance. First came Valentino from the left wing, swaying with a microphone in one hand and a fake book in the other. He was dressed in all black, contrasting his daily look, and stared ahead at the audience silently as the instrumental continued for a little bit longer. Then, Alastor entered from the left wing and down the centre of the stage, flickering his coat behind his legs and swinging his microphone stand around playfully, a wide grin splattered across his face. "Roxanne", Valentino began singing with his raspy voice, evidently drowning in smoke and pain._ __

__

___"You don't have to put on that red light" the deer ignored the horrid singing and focused his attention on the TV approaching him, at his own slow and teasing pace. _This time, Alastor had expected it and caught onto a playful chase around the stage, in correlation to the music. "Walk the streets for money", the money was denied again by Alastor and was thrown onto the ground, where the deer stomped onto it and walked past them._ _ __

____

__"You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right. Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight". The TV demon and radio demon followed each other around the stage, theatrically falling to the stage and lifting each other up; more comfortable with each other's touch, essentially Alastor. As he was completely aware it was all part of the performance, he actually stroked a finger down Vox's cheek, distracting him for a moment as part of his mocking charade. "Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night". Vox pulled Alastor's body close to his, chests touching each other barely with the proximity between their noses increasingly becoming less in number, fancy colognes mixing with each other to create a strange scent of 'love'. The two grinned at each other, dancing away confidently under the spotlight to the instrumental as they exchanged looks into each other's eyes all the way, until Valentino stepped down from his cue and in came Alastor's solo part._ _

____

__"His eyes, upon your face" Alastor gazed into Valentino's eyes, already feeling the audience gawk at the two like a dream come true, whilst others stared in disbelief; still blinking to see whether they were still intoxicated or not. "His hand, upon your hand" their hands united and grasped each other's palms comfortably, posture straight and tension romantic. "His lips, caress your skin" Alastor still wasn't certain on this part, he was willing to go as far as to touch the TV, but kissing was more than prohibited in his wonderland. As Vox leaned forward, Alastor reluctantly leaned back at the same time, conveying he was still uncomfortable with the gesture. This made Vox roll his eyes and stare down at the deer, feeling the moment coming closer and closer. Alastor twirled in Vox's arms and pushed himself out of the embrace dramatically, singing aloud: "It's more than I can stand!" The deer grasped his chest, gasping and reaching out at Vox, who played along with his dramatics and mimicked a yell of anger._ _

____

__"Roxanne"._ _

____

__"Why does my heart cry?"_ _

____

__"Roxanne"._ _

____

__"Feelings I can't fight!"_ _

____

__Rosie sang with the choir of Overlords with a relieved sensation in her chest, knowing it was all theatre and nothing more. She knew something was wrong the first time, yet as they acted the same way as their last rehearsal, she presumed it was all to go home earlier or to please Lucifer greatly. Although she was met with this content feeling growing inside, she cautiously moved down the line of demons discreetly and sang at the end, acknowledging the scene whilst running over a plan in case things did indeed go wrong; the smartest Overlord of them all._ _

____

__Alastor flickered his coat behind his ankles as he turned around, grasping Vox's bowtie and making him lean down close to his crimson eyes. "You're free to leave me, but just don't receive me then" the finger dabbed the TV demon's chest, "And please believe me when I say, I love you~". This time behind the stage, the three were laughing victoriously at the satisfied faces of the demons in the audience, some hidden by the darkness surrounding the spotlight, just like the picture shows!_ _

____

__"Now hasn't this went well so far?" Vox chimed with a wink, earning a delighted laugh from the deer._ _

____

__"Why this has come a long way indeed! I could never merely imagine me dancing with someone like you, my television fellow!"_ _

____

__"Now that's offensive", the two looked at each other for a brief moment. No lust, no want for sex. No hatred, or annoyed glares. It felt like a friendship, if they could ever build one._ _

____

__Valentino caught onto this and muttered under his breath, tugging Vox away and tossing Alastor a rose prop. "Stay focused gentlemen, we're up next" he pulled Vox aside, who stared puzzled at his colleague, "Relax Voxy~ The needle's in that rose. You use the stem to inject it, got it?"_ _

____

__"Clever way of doing it, old pimp" Vox smirked, returning back to the wings and waving to Alastor on the other side teasingly, who returned the gesture before entering with a dramatic goose chase again. The two embraced each other again, before Alastor fell back onto his arse and reached up to Vox dramatically, pleading with more heart and emotion to it this time; to then be turned down the same way Vox had done last time. Though as the instrumental closed, Alastor was raised back up to his feet and snatched by Vox's hand more gently, their tango pose forming more natural than before. _Now _. Alastor removed the rose that was tucked into his breast pocket and held it up with a smug smirk, to which Vox obliged and took the rose.___ _

____

____Rosie's eyes wandered the stage intently, immersed into the romantic performance between two Overlords and a narrator. No suspicion arose in her other than Valentino's occasional glances towards her. She had no business with the pimp, which spiked slight awareness in her chest, only to let it loose and enjoy the performance as the rest of the choir did. She watched as Valentino handled the fragile, skinny waist and pulled it close to his own, one deer's leg wrapped around the other demon's, one arm straightened out across the TV's grip as he entrusted the demon in holding the deer up safely. How swiftly and emotionally they moved, as Valentino sang the name "Roxanne" aloud again and yanked Alastor's coat off the deer, holding it and setting it to the side wings this time. The deer wasn't tossed around as roughly as the doll he was before, but more like a vase that held not only flowers, but an alluring sense of beauty that led the TV demon into a hope of love. She noticed the connection, how pure everything seemed and how pleased the audience was. She even recognized the smile painted on Lucifer's face soften just a touch, whilst Charlie cheered loudly and Vaggie laughed alongside her._ _ _ _

____

____"Why does my heart cry?" Alastor sang to Vox, turning to reach for the audience; catching sight of the many sinners watching beyond his crimson eyes._ _ _ _

____

____"You don't have to put on that red light"._ _ _ _

____

____"Feelings I can't fight!" The deer was gathered into Vox's arms again, possessively grasping the radio demon's hips and feeling the smooth curves for a man so proud of his dignity. If Alastor didn't have such manly features: broad shoulders, muscle here and there, Vox would have assumed he was just another skinny pimp owning a cheap studio down the dry road of failure._ _ _ _

____

____Alastor could dwell with these feelings inside this time, heart fulfilled only by the understanding that it was all part of the performance, nothing more. He neglected the moment they shared backstage, assuming Vox had fallen into character a little too much for the deer's liking, and pursued his prancing around as usual like a real reindeer leaping side to side._ _ _ _

____

____"You don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne". Alastor's shoulders were grasped by Valentino, turning him around to strip his bowtie off Alastor; who was more willing this time. As Vox took the opportunity to hold Alastor's hips, he finally jabbed the needle deep into the flesh of the radio demon, earning loud static through the mics, though nothing more than that. Alastor stared up at Vox with a startled expression; eyes as wide as plates, mouth hanging open in shock. Any onlookers would have assumed it was the best acting anyone had seen ever. This made the demon speechless, unable to sing anymore despite having no more parts to sing, he felt his vision blur around him as if he reached the end of the road._ _ _ _

____

____"You don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne!" Valentino finished off the song, staring at Rosie with a sly grin. Vox stroked Alastor's chin cheekily as he danced around with him one last time, the deer barely able to catch up. This only made the performance look more realistic, with the plot being the damsel in distress falling dead onto the stage as part of the act. In this case, Alastor was blinking in and out of consciousness and was pinned to the floorboards by Vox just as their musical cue concluded, the two staring at each other with one last stare of hatred before the curtains pulled together in front of them._ _ _ _

____

____"You...bastard..." Alastor whispered weakly, the almighty radio demon power within draining as well as his vision._ _ _ _

____

____"You poor son of a bitch, thinking this was all just fun and games. This is no game, radio demon, but this sure will be fun for both you and I~"._ _ _ _

____

____Rosie sprung out of the choir section and leaped onto the stage, knowing the crew demons were moving around and the audience couldn't see nor hear anything amongst the talkative crowd. "Al!" Was all Alastor could hear, before his world fell into the epitome of darkness, swallowed by the grace movement of Vox transporting him elsewhere; he could tell this as he no longer felt the comfort of the wooden floorboards, and instead felt air pressure their bodies as their travelling pursued._ _ _ _

____

____"Al!"_ _ _ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for the comments still! I know I keep thanking you all, but I really do appreciate it. I've had anxiety about posting my work online in fear of mostly negative feedback and nothing good coming out of it. I was absolutely shocked to see overnight that I had kudos, comments, positive feedback and some ideas here and there. I'm grateful for it all. <3 
> 
> This was all because a friend convinced me to make this fanfiction. Shoutout to Foxy! 
> 
> Next chapter should arrive tomorrow/Friday? ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Deer Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4.5 (the rape scene) will be posted tomorrow before chapter 6 on a different works. I'll comment the link to that chapter. 
> 
> Alastor wonders how his life was flipped upside down in just one setting, whilst the hotel awaits for his return, they decide to search for him and discover various things they didn't know before about Alastor. 
> 
> It seems as if Alastor underestimated the serum used on his body...

He had it all. He could grasp the definition of sin in the palms of his hands, feel the texture and the satisfaction it gave him. Daily, he would crave slaughter and war and chaos altogether. He never pondered about life decisions, or the materialistic things in life. He was wealthy, popular in the way he imagined best, and was able to enjoy the things he loved most: suffering, torment, justice... 

...He _had _it all. No longer was he able to look down on the Overlords without their dominance overpowering his. The trauma trapping him inside a cage; he felt like a pet that would only be taken out for walks and freedom under its owner's demand. Valentino and Vox had Alastor bound tight in their chains, at least until Alastor could gain the courage to act against the two Overlords as vengeance.__

___"Keep him still!" Valentino ordered, watching Vox trying to restrain the kicking deer, evidently breathing heavier than ever trying to protect his dignity and pride. ____ _

_____"Then you try, he's a major turn off. Asexual my ass..." Vox frowned with a disappointed look, climbing off the bed. Valentino took Alastor's legs, tightened the bonds, with moans filling the void louder and louder... ____ _ _ _

______These were the times Alastor wished he owned a phone, a mobile one at least rather than a 1930s phone. He guaranteed he could easily call for backup with the device, but he was too stubborn to have his own preference, therefore avoiding any chance at catching up with the times. Of course, there were exceptions. He required security for his radio tower and installed modern gates, security cameras, furthermore technology to defend his land. But he found phones useless, and he much preferred real interaction with other demons._ _ _ _ _ _

______He could imagine his mother's expression, her wise words before she leaves him for the rest of their immortal lives- somewhat immortal, that is until he's chosen for either redemption (hah!) or execution, something be desired right there and then._ _ _ _ _ _

______The hotel's lobby was deserted, as demons were busy experiencing excruciating hangovers in their rooms from the alcohol present during the show. But this didn't stop Charlie from waking up at 6 AM and convincing Vaggie to follow alongside her for breakfast, knowing nobody else was ever aware as early as this hour- not even Alastor, who was both a night owl and an early bird. As they strolled through the hallways, they almost walked past an agape door vandalized with voodoo symbols carved into the wood. Vaggie was too busy checking her phone to notice, however Charlie's eyes scanned all over the door to then realize that it was indeed, the radio demon's room. "Uh... Hey Vaggie?"______

___Vaggie sighed exasperatedly. "Ugh, what now- Oh my god-" She stumbled over her words at the sight, realizing with Charlie that the room belonged to Alastor; a voodoo wendigo. Charlie looked left and right to look out for any static, whilst running through reasons to why the door was left open; Alastor's door specifically. Did Nifty leave it unlocked as she cleaned the room? Or has someone broken in? Or-_ _ _

___"Okay, this is pretty nice", Charlie turned her head to see Vaggie sprawled out onto the comfy mattress, sheets immaculate and presented on the bed like a professional hotel room. The princess cracked a few chuckles and decided to venture in, if her girlfriend- a sinner- had the nerve to enter without permission, a real demon would call the princess a fraud demon if she didn't try it out herself. One foot in, the other foot following after, her childish eyes explored the room's interior intently;_ _ _

___The walls were a casual white colour, despite the various satanic symbolism carved into the brick walls. The carpet was clean, no blood stains ironically, and the drawers seemed like the cleanest drawers she had ever seen in the hotel so far. There were no personal belongings in sight, which led Charlie to believe this was only a temporary bedroom for the radio demon to sleep in. Overall, Charlie was impressed at the radio demon's room, how in the whole of Hell did he keep both his room clean and his highly powerful reputation whilst helping the redemption plan, was a wander to the princess. She noticed an open book resting on the bed, which was then picked up curiously by Vaggie; one thumb pressing onto the currently open pages, whilst her fingers flickered through the rest with an intriguing goal._ _ _

___Charlie joined Vaggie on the bed, peeking behind the book to read the title: "Demons in Distress", typical. "Well, this is pretty nice. But where is he? It's not like him to leave his stuff open like this-"_ _ _

___"Holy shmucks! I'm joining in too!" In came Angel canon balling onto the quilt, cuddling the two female demons with his four arms, the extra pair snatching the book to scan over the pages._ _ _

___"Angel! Get out, you're not supposed to be in here" Vaggie snapped._ _ _

___"Hey! I'm not allowed to be in here? Smiles said everyone's not allowed in here, not even little princess over 'ere" Angel slyly smirked at the two. "Wait... If he hasn't killed us yet, he must have drugs somewhere! No demon that big can keep their cool about stuff, so start scavenging!"_ _ _

___"Okay, fine! Everyone out, let's just go have breakfast-"_ _ _

___"Good idea, it'll save everyone from having to clean up all your bodies. Alastor pops in and out unexpectedly, so expect him to randomly show up here and get pissed off" Husk stood at the doorway, peeking in with slight curiosity as Nifty stood under Husk's arm. Charlie sprung up to the opportunity to ask Nifty whether she knew anything about the open room, and jumped off the bed whilst Vaggie tugged Angel away from the closet; the demon was sniffing the clothes, feeling the materials, inhaling the sweet fancy cologne on every single one._ _ _

___"Hey, uh, Nifty? Were you in here cleaning before we arrived?" Charlie asked with a sweet smile._ _ _

___"No offense, miss Charlie. But you have all the keys, and don't let anyone else have them unless we ask, remember? I don't wake up that early, women need their rest" Nifty innocently replied, earning a loud sigh from Charlie._ _ _

___"Then I guess let's go back to the drawing board... Everyone!" Charlie clasped her hands together. "Let's go have breakfast, we have a case to solve!"_ _ _

___The kitchen gradually filled with a calming smell of coffee, sausages and eggs, though apparently this wasn't enough to wake up the rest of the demons in the hotel. Charlie was the last to sit down, as when she did, she pulled out her phone and intensely focused on the screen. "Okay everyone, does anyone have Al's phone number?"_ _ _

___"That bastard doesn't have a phone, I thought everyone knew that" Husk's pessimistic voice spoke up, cheep booze in one hand and a newspaper in the other._ _ _

___"That sucks, I was hopin' to send him some of my favourite selfies" Angel winked at Husk, chewing seductively on a sausage with maintaining eye contact between Husk; who shuddered and averted his eyes from the sight._ _ _

___Charlie sighed again, opening Hell's personal map app to pinpoint locations. "Does anyone have any ideas as to where he may be?"_ _ _

___"The radio tower? He's probably stuck into his work again, then he'll come back here and talk about death..." Vaggie shrugged._ _ _

___"Oh! I have a good idea, miss Charlie!" Nifty's smaller body just about climbed onto the stool, after many attempts of trying. She stood on the table and beamed up at the princess, arms waving around as gestures with her explanation. "He has two friends: Rosie and Mimzy. Rosie's a drug Overlord, and mister Alastor has helped her with her own business. Mimzy is a singer he loves listening to, really loves listening to. So I'm guessing..."_ _ _

___"He got real tired from the long ass show and decided to find Mimzy? This early?" Husk contributed after finishing one big gulp of booze._ _ _

___"Or he stayed overnight. Ya know, the interesting sleepovers Overlords have~" Angel added, biting his bottom lip to the images he was getting. Oh boy, it made him imagine what all the other Overlords got up to in their free time._ _ _

___"Bullshit, he's probably with that other Overlord, making drugs for Angel to ruin our redemption plans!" Vaggie slammed her fist down, the anger boiling more in her blood. This charade game couldn't go on for longer- who cared if the radio demon was gone? They were fine without him, everything was perfect until he turned the place upside down, changed the name, changed the designs, helped a lot- but that wasn't the point. Vaggie ran over the things Alastor had really done for them; all of which were helpful. He never tormented the sinners who seeked for redemption at the hotel, only teased them and assisted them with the most sinister, wide grin. Other than that, he helped with taxes and money; claiming he didn't care for such materialistic things and was willing to hand over as much as they wished for, but it wasn't a problem either with Lucifer being Charlie's father. He also offered to do the paperwork when Charlie got stressed, cook when everyone was too tired. He was always full of energy, always filling the room with optimism with his enthusiastic ways. Ah shit, they needed him bad, Vaggie didn't want to see Charlie upset no more than she has been already for the past hour or two._ _ _

___Vaggie sighed. "Fine, let's find this creep and start Mimzy's place. Then-"_ _ _

___"But what about the radio tower? Who's volunteering to go there?" Nifty shyly asked, looking around at the demons who bowed their heads sheepishly, except one..._ _ _

___"I volunteer as tribute!" Angel raised his hand gladly._ _ _

___"Shut up ya weirdo..."_ _ _

___"I'm serious! If anythin' will get me closer to that guy, me goin' into his big tower will definitely lure him out. He hates people going there, heck he doesn't even have receptionists there". Angel pushed his point across the table, a determined look growing on his face._ _ _

___Charlie nervously stared at Angel, before a smile spread itself across her face and she grinned brightly. "It's a plan then. Me and Vaggie will go to Mimzy's, Angel and Husk can go to the tower, and Nifty can watch the hotel!"_ _ _

___"Hold on a fucking minute! I ain't doing shit for that fucker anymore!" Husk complained, slamming down his cheep booze where a tiny crack was heard at the bottom of the glass bottle._ _ _

___"If you don't help I'll send Al after you" Charlie threatened with a passive aggressive tone. Husk sat down in defeat, aware that he'll be sent to the void either way; the princess was potentially more powerful than the Overlords themselves, with the wrath of Lucifer himself. Let alone Al chasing after his ass too? He wouldn't take the chance._ _ _

___Angel brushed his chest fluff and arched his back from the excitement building inside him. He couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation in his stomach too..._ _ _

___Husk chugged down the last of his booze, knowing it may be the last he'll ever have._ _ _

___Nifty seemed content with the plan, it gave her a whole opportunity to clean the hotel and reorganize everything as a surprise gift for when her colleagues return. Immediately, she jumped down from the counter to rush around hectically._ _ _

___Vaggie finished her breakfast and grasped her spear, linking her other arm with Charlie's as they met the hotel's doors. "Be back here before midnight, stay alive!" Charlie laughed and Vaggie snorted, running out with the princess linked with her as they began their investigation._ _ _

___Angel and Husk turned to each other, the spider winking suggestively at the feline's flustered face. "...You better stop that"._ _ _

___"Oh sugar, this is gonna be a fun ride~"._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your feedback and kudos! Even the clicks on this works are just as appreciated. :)
> 
> I'm excited to post two chapters tomorrow because it'll be Friday and I can work on it without worrying about college the next day (but don't worry, nothing major is happening at the moment for college, I'll tell you guys when something does and why I'll have to cut back a day or two on posting).
> 
> Next up: Angel & Husk's adventures to the radio tower!


	6. Chapter 6: Webs 'n' Whiskers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little short, so I've decided that I'll break each character's story into two different parts. It's short because I spent a little more time than I should've on the rape chapter (that I'll post a link of for those who want to read it) and it drained me haha. I am interested in Husk and Angel's journey, but I feel splitting it in half will allow me to go into more detail about what's happening in the chapter.
> 
> The next chapter will be based on Charlie and Vaggie's visit to Mimzy, and then the chapter after that will continue the second half of Husk and Angel's story, then Charlie and Vaggie, and that'll conclude their trips. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading still! :)

The tower reached higher than the usual skyscrapers that stood tall over the city, except the tower had no illuminating lights unlike the rest of the sleepless city. In contrast to all the pink neon lights in the porn industry's district, or the dim lighting near the hotel, this patch of land seemed gothic almost Victorian style; fancy pillars, wooden style with concrete also, and the dark colours of black and white. There was a large window at the top of the tower, where Alastor is assumed to spy down on all the demons of Hell, crafty demon. Upon arrival, the pair recognized the security built around the place and exchanged annoyed looks between each other Not only were there metal gates and a large brick wall surrounding the premises, there were security cameras that seemed active from their movement, as they already faced their direction blankly. 

“The fucker had to ruin this place with all this security shit?” Husk kicked the gate recklessly. Admittedly, the place looked rather beautiful- or beautiful in Hell's ways- with torn trees, some patches of grass and places to walk, like Alastor's own personal garden. “The security doesn’t even look like it’s working-”

“The camera’s lookin’ at ya” Angel pointed to the obvious camera turning to face Husk, a red light beeping warningly to show it was recording down Husk's appearance and reporting back to the security system.

Husk growled like the feline he is, scanning the place with his sharp, gold eyes. “Then how the fuck do we get in? The guy’s smart enough to make sure nobody flies in” he pointed out the highly built walls, with a warning sign that stated: "Tresspassers will be shot down if felt necessary. Flying will result in tasered". Alastor sure was a dark Overlord.

“Ya ain’t thinking straight, puss in boots~" Angel swayed his hips side to side, bending down to pick up a rock, heftily bouncing it in his hand to test its firmness and shape. "Think for a second, Husker. if Smiles doesn’t have a phone, then his security must be shit!” Angel beamed at Husk with his toothy grin, golden tooth emphasized by Hell’s sunlight dawning onto it, trademark evident. He sharply turned to the camera and tossed the rock over its head, making it turn to the direction of the rock as if personified to do so, before covering the camera with sticky spiderwebs enough for it to disable itself.

Husk sighed exasperatedly, face reaching his paw and dragging it down past his nose, wiping the dribble off his lips as he stared up with baggy eyes. He was still tired from waking up rather early from Charlie and Vaggie's shenanigan, and felt even more exhausted just returning back to the tower again, except the deed offered was only to look for Alastor. That made him relax a little, knowing he didn't have to get violent in such an exhausted state. 

“Relax, toots. Just think like a good looking man who don’t know anything about technology” he winked, leaning against the gates to alert the rest of the security cameras. He shot the webs out like they were sprays of bullets, resulting in all the cameras being webbed and disabled to their fortune. 

"Nice shootin'" Husk rolled his eyes. 

"You bet, sugar~". 

They walked through the surprisingly unlocked gates and traveling up the staircase with Husk; who glared back knives into his soul. _This slut’s never gonna get redeemed._

____

The stairs led to a large door, dead plants on either side stocked into cracked vases, however the windows and walls were generally clean enough for a good reputation. The size of the house suited his status as well; big, tall, that is if you can call it a house. Husk was aware Alastor practically lived here, but he seemed to prefer the hotel more than his own tower; trauma, maybe? Nightmares? Or too much killing where he keeps breaking his sanity? The creepy bastard won't tell him, even though they've fought side by side for years on end.

Everything was unnatural in this territory, with everything being unlocked or loosely organized, despite being an Overlord who should always be precise about his protection, the turf wars are getting more popular every year. it made Husk think whether Alastor lacked good security, or he truly was gone from the tower for now. Even so, he knew Alastor’s voodoo shadows would secure the place whilst he went out. Speaking of those asshole things, where are they? 

____

The large, antique fatigued doors swung open to a grand interior space, containing a reception desk that appeared deserted, a spotless chandelier hovering over their bodies, and a spiral staircase that led all the way to the top of the tower, with various corridors leading from the stairway, and a marble floor with various stylish carpets, one of which they were already standing on at the entrance. The place seemed like a cosy place, if they were to disregard all the security outside and the emotionless garden up front. 

“Holy shit, this place is sweet. You think there’s any liquor here?” Angel winked again, bending down intentionally this time to emphasize his curves and flirt for the whole time; that was his motive, at least. 

"We're not here to drink-" 

"I'll catch ya around!" Angel ran off into the tower, supposedly searching for the dining room or the kitchen. Would he be the one responsible for Angel's drinking? Nah, he's no babysitter, just a gambler looking for the only one who could protect him in any situation. Husk felt naked in moment's time, as without one of the most powerful sinners by his side during battles, he knew he would be more or less sent to the void in the most gruesome of ways.

____

Husk sighed with a hint of relief. “I’ll go look for him then, it’ll save the trouble from you fucking everything up”, he smiled, purely relieved. Knowing his mission wasn't over, he spread his casino-styled wings widely apart and fled upstairs before the spider could catch him in his web again. 

____

The feline arrived at Alastor’s office, a place he never dared step foot in before, and preferred not to intrude into even if asked by the top man himself to go inside. Yet there was no static on the other side, no voodoo magic nor shadows creeping around him. No music, no movement, not a single inhale or exhale. Something was definitely wrong.

____

Husk wasn’t too surprised to find the door locked. The deer was somewhat smart enough to lock his office door, and not the rest of the perimeters; never wise he knew his territory would have been taken over through turf wars a long time ago. Although he hadn’t ventured inside, he suspected Alastor was absent from the tower and turned back to leave, until the office door swung itself open to reveal the darkness within. 

"Damn you!" Husk whispered angrily at the door, childishly slouching into a pout as he walked in defenseless. It was too dark to tell, but he could definitely recognize blood stains on the walls, as the carpet at the point where he entered was also stained in crimson blood. His paw searched around the wall for a light switch, touching a few stains he wish he hadn't, until finally flickering the light on and enlarging his eyes. 

"Holy Hell..." 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading still! Please make sure to leave a comment or kudos down below, all of your support has helped me massively in making this series!
> 
> Reading over this, the chapter was a little sloppy so I may go back over and edit it in the midst of the next chapter. But I hope it excites everyone for the next half of this!


	7. Chapter 7: It's Karaoke Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Charlie and Vaggie's search for Alastor. They find themselves at Mimzy's club, hoping to find him with one of his favourite friends Mimzy, the singer. But someone else decides to join their search party...

The city was rather full that night. Clubs in various districts were booming with music, studios were popular- especially the porn studio. Whilst the entertainment side of things were active, drug stores, groceries, restaurants, the rest were closed down except one popular cafe downtown: Mimzy’s. 

Charlie had visited the place before with Vaggie, and she never blamed Alastor for loving the place. Once they stepped inside, the place was full of normal demons- or whatever was considered normal at that time-, dressed in appropriate clothing, smiles and cheers, or droopy frowns and intense conversations. There was a range of things happening, but if Charlie was able to sum it up, she’d call it “a hangout cafe”. 

She pulled out Vaggie’s chair and then sat opposite her, both of them scanning the place for a red, tall deer, supposedly talking with Mimzy. To their misfortune, they saw no deers at all present, except the other deers that looked nothing like Alastor. 

“Where the hell could he be? Everyone should have a phone just for this reason…” Vaggie sighed, leaning against the palm of her hand, arm propped up against her elbow on the table. 

Charlie frowned and reached her hand out to rub Vaggie’s unoccupied hand comfortingly. “We’ll find him, I just hope he’s okay”. 

“Okay? He’ll be fine, being the almighty “Radio Demon”” Vaggie threw her hands up sarcastically, before reconnecting one back with her girlfriend. “Listen to me, Charlie. He’ll take care of himself, we can still keep searching but I just know he’ll return unharmed back to the hotel. Okay?” Vaggie smiled slightly, warmness taking over her as she watched the princess’s face form from disappointment to hopeful. 

“Thanks Vaggie” the princess relieved a happy sigh. “It’s worth a shot talking to her, right?” 

“Right. And speaking of…” Vaggie turned her chair to watch a feminine figure had walked onto the stage. Thick thighs, wide hips, breasts more plump than ever, with her hot pink eyes making contact with every single individual confidently. She swayed her 1920s dress around, flicking her short blonde hair’s curls back and away from her pale makeup, microphone in hand ready to sing. 

_“Come on babe, why don’t we paint the town~?” _The crowd roared with cheers, whistling and all to the singer. Vaggie grew just as excited, recognizing the tune for once since all of the times her and Charlie had visited here. Charlie’s grin widened and she leaned forward against the table, gazing dreamily at the singer with her strong ability to sing.__

___“And all that jazz!”__ _

___Jazz. Jazz… Jazz…? Alastor! “Vaggie, we need to talk to her. She knows us, so maybe she’ll finish early?” Charlie grasped Vaggie’s arm needingly, her eyes wide with concern._ _ _

___Vaggie sighed with a soft and dreamy smile. “Let’s catch her attention-”_ _ _

___“You bitches bet!” A hand slammed down onto the table suddenly, making the two leap out of their seats and Vaggie pull out her angel spear. “You ain’t cancelin’ shit! Just ‘cause you’re the princess of Hell, don’t mean you get your ways all the damn time. Boys, get over ‘ere!”_ _ _

___The two looked up to see an owl demon call over various other owl demons, flapping their wings aggressively. “I-I’m sorry! Um… I-I just, wanted to…”_ _ _

___“Boys, boys! Sit back down before I shove this microphone up a place you don’t wanna imagine~!” A voice called from the stage. Mimzy was pointing her finger towards the flock of birds with an enraged expression; whether she was annoyed at the performance stopping or the princess being interrupted, the girls couldn’t tell and only assumed it was both._ _ _

___“Yes, ma’am!” The owls grinned, running out the club and stumbling over each other to escape._ _ _

___Mimzy clicked her fingers and the band started to play solo pieces of jazz, nodding to the singer as permission to leave the stage. She walked towards the couple and sat beside them, resting the microphone on the table with a beautiful smile. “I’m sorry, darlings! Are ya looking for someone? Or here for the time of your lives?” She winked cheekily._ _ _

___The two could only laugh at her persona. It was bright, happy, sassy sometimes, and sympathetic to any situation. Almost like… Alastor? Alastor!_ _ _

___“Ah, uh. Yes! Me and Vaggie are wondering if you’ve talked to Al lately?” Charlie asked. No matter what, their search couldn’t get off her mind so easily, not even for a moment in her favourite place._ _ _

___“Al? Sadly not darling, I wish I have though” Mimzy frowned. “He’s been busy with the hotel and that show they did. It was a wonderful performance, on Al’s behalf”, she laughed, and then giggled at remembering the show. Vaggie and Charlie exchanged smiles, Mimzy’s thoughts were fairly obvious; just simply demon crushes._ _ _

___“Well, he’s not at the hotel, we’ve sent our friends Angel and Husk to his tower, but there’s no response yet. So we were hoping if you knew?” Vaggie mentioned._ _ _

___Mimzy looked up at them anxiously, leaning in enough that her breasts were accidentally even more plump than before. “So he’s missing?” She whispered. The moment Charlie nodded, Mimzy’s tears had already appeared in her black and pink eyes, spilling over her eyeliner and the rest of her makeup. “Oh dear… We need to find him! I don’t care about this blasted show, we’re going to find him! Ya hear me!?” She slammed her fist down, causing the mic to release a loud static sound through the speakers. She turned and waved apologetically, handing the mic to an oncoming waiter._ _ _

___Charlie frowned. She was somewhat aware of the relationship the two demons had, or the one sided relationship. Mimzy has obviously fallen for the radio demon, the princess couldn’t figure out why his sinister demeanor is more charming than, well, scary. But she was also aware of when the two died: similar periods, similar circumstances, and they were partners in crime before their hellish lives._ _ _

___“Don’t worry, Mimzy! We’ll find him, but do you have an idea where he could be…?” Charlie asked quietly._ _ _

___“If he’s not here, he must be with Rosie… That bitch, stealin’ my darling- friend! My darling friend…” Vaggie watched Mimzy’s gaze grow more crazy with jealousy._ _ _

___“Rosie? The drug overlord?” Vaggie asked for confirmation._ _ _

___“Yes, her. She ain’t far from here either, I’ll go with you if you’d like-”._ _ _

___“Isn’t that her?” Vaggie pointed out across the crowd, directed towards the club’s entrance. The mentioned overlord stepped in and looked around with a hand shielding her eyes from the lights, appearing as if she took drugs herself._ _ _

___Charlie bit her lip as Mimzy appeared even more angry than before, she tapped Vaggie nervously just as Mimzy swung her chair out of the table, heels stomping against the wooden flooring. “Rosie!”_ _ _

___Rosie cocked her head to the side and painted her grin across her face again, waving to Mimzy lifelessly. “It’s nice to see you again, Mimzy-”_ _ _

___“You’re not lookin’ after Alastor!? What kind of friend are you!?” Mimzy stomped her heel down again, hands curling into fists. Charlie and Vaggie rushed over to stand between the two women, and Vaggie held a spear up to the drug overlord the more Rosie’s expression changed; from smiling to growling._ _ _

___“Looking after him? Mimzy, sweetheart, he’s not a baby. Not your baby, at least…”_ _ _

___Charlie sighed heavily and held her hands up, facing both the women. “Guys, stop! But wait… If he’s not here, or with you Rosie... “_ _ _

___“Don’t worry Charlie, we still need a response from Angel and Husk” Vaggie rested a hand on Charlie’s shoulder reassuringly._ _ _

___“Actually, that’s what I’ve came to inform you two about. I think I know where Alastor is” Rosie informed excitedly, as if having a theory in mind._ _ _

___“Then tell us!” Mimzy shoved Charlie aside and yanked down Rosie’s hair, the two exchanging battle-like faces._ _ _

___“He’s…”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep thanking you all, but thank you still for reading this works! I never expected for it to get this popular, and it's really inspired me to write more! 
> 
> I know my writing has grown a little sloppy, and doesn't really have a lot of detail in them, but it's mainly because I want to bring the plot across. I will make short stories or fanfictions where there's plenty of detail, but this fanfiction gets me so excited I jump to the plot. Xd
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment for any ideas or tips!


	8. Chapter 8: Webs 'n' Whiskers, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of "Webs 'n' Whiskers"! 
> 
> Husk reaches out to an unexpected visitor in the office. Further unexpected, a mob of hungry demons were ready to take over another turf. Or was that really what they wanted?

“Holy Hell… Rosie? Why are you here?” Husk asked. 

To the feline’s surprise, one of the lower ranked Overlords “Rosie” was scavenging through Alastor’s office, looking for stuff but not taking any of it; a search, maybe? Regardless, Husk was fairly startled once Rosie’s twisted grin turned to the cat, smiling just as widely as Alastor would. Darn, he missed Alastor whisking him out of these awkward conversations, and taking them over with a little chit chat. 

The office was more luxurious than most places. You’d expect a 1930’s demon to decorate his land with almost Victorian styled features, but he didn’t expect the place to be as grand as it appeared. The same chandelier as the one downstairs had appeared on the ceiling, hanging fairly high for the light to reach every dark corner of the room. There was a desk in the centre, in front of a fireplace and two antique sofas, and of course, his wooden desk chair. Between the window gaps and the empty spaces along the walls, bookshelves were present and standing as high as the chandelier, with books ranking from standard to vital- _Is that the same book Stolas has? You son of a bitch Al- _.__

__Besides the cosy parts, there were demon heads of past Overlords being hung on the wall, and alongside them were deer heads that reminded him of Alastor’s mortal life. A hunter, for man and deer, what more could I expect? Of fucking course. Scarlet coloured wallpaper with deers printed onto it, reaching all around the room. After analyzing the space he was fairly familiar with before, he focused back onto the Overlord who glared into Husk’s soul. Jesus, some Overlords just aren’t right in the head, are they?_ _

__“Husker, it’s very nice to see you” the Overlord greeted gently, pulling her hands reluctantly out of the many drawers she was searching through._ _

__“Why are you here?” Husk urged the question, it hadn’t been answered and he was already getting impatient to finding no clues, no Alastor, and a slut as his partner detective._ _

__“Probably the same reason you two are… To find Al. He disappeared the night of the show-”_ _

__“So you know shit? Well of fucking course! Why didn’t you come sooner?” Husk growled, to which Rosie replied with an irritated, flinching eye. Husk usually didn’t have the nerve to question Overlords, but this was for someone important. Someone not only crucial to the hotel, but to the rest of Hell too._ _

__“Because I awoke in a confused state. I vaguely remember what happened, but…” Rosie suddenly looked past and over Husk’s shoulder, immediately pulling across a fake grin. “The pornstar Angel Dust! It’s a delight to meet you, truly” Rosie greeted._ _

__Angel ventured into the office curiously, before meeting eyes with Rosie’s and Husk. “Nice gatherin’ ya got here Husker~”._ _

__“Quit it. Answer me Rosie, what happened” Husk’s patience grew thin._ _

__“I’m not recalling what happened in front of Valentino’s pawns, that’s suicide!” Rosie exclaimed, folding her slim arms across her chest._ _

__“So it has something to do with the pimp then? Just fucking great, Al hates that guy and now they’re involved with each other. I ain’t digging him out of this anymore, let’s just go back Angel” Husk curled up his furry fists, swiftly walking out rudely. That was until Angel stopped him, towering over him with a spontaneous fiend nature to the spider._ _

__“Stay or I’ll kill ya” Angel threatened, the shadow behind him towering over the already tall creature. Husk never saw this side of Angel, so he assumed the mention of Valentino alerted him. “Tell me, it’s my business now. And they called you the smart one?” Angel snorted._ _

__Rosie exhaled the stress out of her and straightened her posture. The situation was too difficult to handle anyway, she’d best reveal the truth. “Fine, there’s nothing you can do about it regardless. Valentino and-”_ _

__Unanticipated, the gates swung open from outside with hefty laughter following alongside the sound, with marching-like sounds making their way up the spiral stairs already. “You two didn’t lock the gates after you two!?” Rosie hissed._ _

__“I may or may not have webbed the cameras…” Angel confessed quietly. “Relax toots, we can handle a few minions, look at those babes!” He peeked out the window._ _

__To their fortune, they were indeed only demons that barely surpassed 4ft tall. On the downside, they were Valentino’s minions. “Shit! What if they see me helping you guys!? Val’s gonna send me down to the void himself if they aren’t enough to kill me!” Angel ruffled his hair stressfully, pacing back and forth along the window as he began thinking about his final words to everyone._ _

__“Calm the fuck down! You’ll live and we’ll make them forget they ever saw you, got it?” Husk reassured beside him._ _

__Husk flared his wings wide across the room, displaying all of his casino symbols alongside them. Angel sprouted his extra pair of arms and pulled a pistol out from his pocket, but he still needed a few more weapons even if they were facing the weaker demons. As he searched around the office, he caught sight onto a small journal left open on the desk, with the old fashioned feather dripping onto the paper. Due to his curious instincts, he snatched the journal and tucked it into his belt, before latching his 6 arms onto an axe hanging on the wall. “Holy fuck! Now this is what I prefer most. Big, thick, bold~”_ _

__“Focus!” Rosie grasped a handgun that was tucked under Alastor’s desk, another hand containing a range of chemicals and drugs, a collection of distractions._ _

__“Calm ya tits, are ya really that weak or somethin’?” Angel retorted._ _

__“Shut up! They’re outside the door. I still don’t trust you, pornstar” she whispered angrily._ _

__Between the bickering, Husk focused on the doorknobs turning ever so slowly and carefully. So they were expected visitors? That made the battle even more entertaining. Husk wasn’t one for enjoying a mass slaughtering, but if it was for a friend, he’d gladly rip open the bodies of those who were acting against the radio demon. As a returning favour, of course._ _

__The doors swung open. Tiny, mischievous shadows roamed through the light as the small demons walked in. “Empty!” Called out one demon. “Check anyway!” Called the other. “Is there really any point?” Another commented, before a more dominant voice concluded their chatter: “They’re here, I know it”. Once all of the- approximately 20- demons trespassed inside, the doors shut behind them spontaneously to reveal a feline flapping its sharp and intimidating wings._ _

__“Y’all stepped into the wrong fucking house” Husk smirked dangerously._ _

__Angel jumped down from the ceiling after using his spider abilities to climb, and sprung out his two main weapons; pistol and axe. He made no hesitation to swing and shoot at the same time towards the demons, twirling with both weapons doing what they functioned for. As Angel violently murdered a large chunk of the demons, a few of them peeked over the desk, suspecting Rosie’s presence was there. To their shock, a powder of cocaine was thrown into their faces, the desk kicked over so that it pinned them to the floor, resulting in Rosie standing over them with a pistol firing off at each and every head pinned to the floor._ _

__Rosie clicked her heels over the blood and gore, almost slipping on a few spilled guts that were sprawled across the floor, before standing beside Husk who observed quietly. “Why aren’t you doing anything, huh scaredy cat?” She teased._ _

__“I’ve had enough killing, one or two dead demons is good enough for me. I don’t have my shit with me either, so back off druggie” Husk teased back with the label._ _

__Blood splattered across the room, painting the already-painted portraits to add a bloody touch to it. Guts were tossed across the floor, along with various dismembered limbs which leaked even more blood onto the floor. Soon enough, the wooden planks Alastor admired ever so much, were now dyed a dark red colour, even seeping through the cracks in the floor. Head off, leg off, feet off, the axe continued to spin around and around like a machine sparked out of control. The demons recognized the slightly maniac stare Angel expressed, before they met the darkness and waited to resurrect soon later._ _

__It didn’t take long for Angel to finish his maniac episode, but longer than it should have in Angel's mind. He loved handling angelic weapons that were sold off the market, but Val rarely gave him that opportunity. He hoped Alastor would have had some weapons, but he assumed the narcissistic deer was too full of his power to even care about those weapons. Angel didn't blame him, he looked hot whilst using his power. He danced seductively over the dead corpses on the ground, and finished off a stealthy, crawling demon with an axe to the head. His pistol reloaded before tucking it back into his belt, grinning at the two spectators. “We’re done here, right?”_ _

__“Not quite, Alastor likes his office being clean” Rosie pointed out. “Let’s dump them outside the gates, it’ll teach Val who he’s messing with” she finished off with a fierce look._ _

__“...Right. Then you can tell us what you know. I ain’t playing these games anymore, I have hotel shit to do” Husk complained, dragging as many bodies as he could down the stairs and out the door._ _

__After a few grunts, up and down footsteps, arguing, and a final laugh at the dead corpses surrounding the front gate, Rosie locked Alastor’s tower door with a padlock and kept the key in her pocket. “Now he won’t forget to lock it. Poor deer” Rosie chuckled._ _

__“Aw, come on! Now I can’t sneak in and suck his dick…” Angel drifted off, kicking his heel into the grass._ _

__“Now, tell us what you know, druggie” Husk repeated the label, at least until he was satisfied with some clue. He wanted anything at this point, even if it meant just describing Alastor. He missed the enthusiastic deer prancing around the hotel, giving everyone the chills yet at the same time, a content feeling inside. Most of them even felt safe around him, except Vaggie of course._ _

__“You keep calling me that, and I won’t say a word” Rosie frowned._ _

__Husk stepped forward with his claw pointing up at Rosie’s face. This was it. “I’ll call you what I want. I don’t care if you and Al are friends or relatives or whatnot, tell me the things we need to know!”_ _

__“He’s…”._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This chapter really excited me for some reason, but at the same time I feel so weak. Xd 
> 
> If you have any ideas or comments, you're more than welcome to post them, as I love creating ideas lots of people want.
> 
> Next up: The last part of Charlie and Vaggie's search!


	9. Chapter 9: It’s Karaoke Night! Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie finally explains what happened, and hints her suspicions towards where Alastor may be. Angel and Husk joined her at Mimzy's to then bump into Charlie and Angel. 
> 
> Will they truly resolve this?

“He’s… kidnapped- or demon-napped, adultnapped…” 

“What!?” Vaggie threw her arms into the air exaggeratedly, Charlie reacting with a nervous glance. 

“By who? He’s the radio demon!” Charlie complained, stepping closer to Rosie. She stood up on her tiptoes and was about to interrogate the Overlord independently, before feeling the heat boiling off Mimzy’s body. “Uh… Mimzy…?”

“This is your fault! You were there at the show, were you not!?” Mimzy yelled, shoving Charlie aside like an angry child with its doll in hand, shoving a finger up to Rosie’s face. 

“Darling, I’d like to mention that those two were there also” Rosie glared over Mimzy’s shoulder, she wasn’t ready to take the blame just yet. Everything happened too fast…

_“Al!” Rosie reached out to Alastor, who blacked out entirely on the stage, laying at the feet of two perverted Overlords. Before she could pounce at them in her stylish yet clumsy heels, Valentino caught her and swung her around flirtatiously._

_“Is that necessary?” He chimed, swinging her around the stage and through the wings, neglecting the awkward looks bypassers gave._

_“Get your fucking hands off me!” She screamed as Valentino whisked her away by the waist, pulling her into the closet as planned._

_“This’ll be over quick, bitch. Then- well, you can guess the rest sugar~” Valentino grinned. Everything went black, as the next moment she was standing up pinned against shelves, then the next moment she was on the floor; dizzy, lightheaded, and then blacked out entirely._

_Perhaps it was her fault, for letting them latch onto Alastor too easily. She was in the front row of the choir, there were no excuses to be made other than the fact she knew Valentino could have killed her if she tried anything, she had to be alive to protect Alastor for later, if she ever found him._

_That’s where she was stuck currently, searching for Alastor. Whilst in the office, she noticed that a radio was missing from the corner of the room. Recalling the events, she began to ponder, and search, ponder, search, turn back to see two intruders and smile as if she wasn’t drowning in anxiety for Alastor. Then it clicked; “Val and Vox are going to broadcast their fantasies all over Hell!”. This was bad, too bad…_

_No, she can’t give up yet. Maybe someone stole the radio far earlier, or Alastor brought it to the hotel; it was an ancient model anyway, he most likely intended on boasting. He could have escaped after Valentino and Vox’s fantasy and went to cry on Mimzy’s shoulder. “Cry? You’re kidding me”she snorted at the thought._

_And that’s how she ended up at Mimzy’s, bickering back and forth with the three musketeers. Wondering how she sunk so low as to ask Mimzy for help._

_Oh, and she couldn’t forget the horny pornstar and grumpy ol’ cat hiking behind her. ___

__“That’s what happened. I confess, maybe it was my fault, but Angel knows how dangerous Valentino is!” Rosie exclaimed with an ashamed look, guilt swarming her eyes, as for once her frown appeared in public._ _

__Angel shrugged, eating candy from the bar, the bartender pouring the pornstar his liquor. “He ain’t that bad, I mean. Just don’t get on his bad side, unless that’s your kink~”. He winked, as usual._ _

__“Fuck, I was just as surprised as you two. Whatever was used on him must be real strong, he’s been gone for long enough without his demonic bullshit” Husk swung his cheap booze around, before chugging it down and frowning. “I miss that son of a bitch…”_ _

__“Yeah, me too…” Charlie frowned, sitting beside him on a stool._ _

__Vaggie, on the other hand, quite frankly enjoyed the peace without Alastor. But after hearing all of this, and what could happen to him. Nobody deserved the torture those two Overlords handed out, and she wasn’t going to let this search end now. “Then why are we still here? If we know it’s Val and Vox, let’s go to their studio!” Vaggie slammed her fist down onto the counter, making all three Hazbin employees jump, and alerting both Mimzy and Rosie’s attention._ _

__“The emo’s right-”_ _

__“Don’t you dare-”_ _

__“Let’s go!” Charlie cheered and dragged Vaggie out, giggling excitedly. “We’re finally going to bring him home, he’s like the father I’ve never had…”_ _

__“Charlie…” Vaggie wrapped her arm around Charlie, bringing her close to her head and smiling admiringly. “He sure is another father to you, to us, just not me”, the two laughed._ _

__As the couple walked out, Husk and Angel turned each other rather civilly, instead of their usual conflict. Their search changed them in a way, after fighting together they felt more trusting towards each other. But that’s all it reached up to, trust, nothing more, just colleagues helping one another. That is, for now; as Angel would always tell himself dreamily._ _

__“Ya think we’ll find ‘im? I’m not even sure if I can go along with y’all. Fighting my boss? I’ll lose my damn job!” Angel threw his four arms up into the air, before chewing a few more sweets and heading out with the feline next to him, sluggish walking from the cheap booze he drank._ _

__“Then disguise yourself, I don’t want to be seen either. They’ll come to my house and kill me once this show’s over. Let’s go to that shop over there, get some masks and heist shit” Husk grinned, Angel returning the same grin._ _

__The two fighters walked towards the shop and purchased devil masks, one black and the other red, as they also pulled hoodies over their bodies and added contact lenses to hide their identity more. “Now we look like cheap hustlers, waiting to rob the next bank lorry that goes by”._ _

__“But it’s cool as fuck, look at me! Black, red mask, green lenses. I’m the new Husker~”._ _

__“Quit it, let’s catch up” Husk rolled his now blue eyes._ _

__Meanwhile, the two ladies stood far back and followed slower than the rest, their conversation quiet and conservative._ _

__“How’d they get that drug off ya anyways?” Mimzy asked curiously, as if trying to still throw the blame at Rosie._ _

__“I was going to give it to them, but the last second, I decided not to. Then one of my receptionists called me and informed that… the needles were gone. I knew who it was, but nothing was happening on stage other than the show itself. They all seemed happy with their parts, and the demons were happy too. Lucifer’s family was happy, as well as me. But then I saw Alastor’s eyes change, as if struck by lightning, as if half of his soul was brought into the void… One of the effects my drug had. I rushed down, the curtains closed, but it was too late… They were there and caught me, and they took him away to do who knows what” Rosie explained, the last part stressed. She ran her slender fingers through her parted hair, removing her hat to bow her head shamefully._ _

__Mimzy couldn’t help but feel guilty, especially for staying the extra shift for her colleagues to enjoy the show. She should have went, there were bare numbers of customers that night too. “Listen up, sweetheart. Once we find him, let’s resolve this problem between us, don’t ya think that’s a better idea than sulking?” Rosie couldn’t help but smile, and understood how her and Alastor connected so easily. Optimistic, cheery, bouncing all over the place._ _

__“It’s a deal. Now, the porn studio…”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Next chapter: The porn studio. ;)
> 
> (Sorry if this was quite short).


	10. Chapter 10: Hot on the Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the porn studio, the disgusting, active porn studio. 
> 
> But did they expect a sudden plot twist to happen?

The thick scent of sex clouded the studio like a barrier, pushing away the sinners who weren’t as fond of the porn industry as others. The walkway was littered with liquor bottles, stomped cigarettes, blood splotches. A stain that none of them could recognize quite exactly, except Vaggie and Angel. 

“Ugh, this place is disgusting Angel…” Vaggie pinched her nose, whilst Charlie was still trying to figure out what the white stain on the concrete path was. Rosie didn’t care, but she assumed it was something inappropriate and kept her heels away from it. Mimzy could only bite her perfectly manicured nails to the thought of Alastor being tested on by the porn Overlords. As for Husk, he was checking the bottles to see if any alcohol was left remaining in them; to his disappointment, they were empty and cracked into shards. 

“What’cha expect? It’s a porn studio. Let me handle this stuff, we’ll be inside faster than Charlie’s orgasm~”. He teased. 

“You-”. 

“I’m glad you agree, princess” Angel snorted, opening the door and slipping in first. 

All of them followed hesitantly, walking past many prostitutes and strippers; some half naked, some entirely indecent, and the rest were walking out fully clothed as their shift ended. Vaggie and Charlie looked ahead and ignored the workers, only focusing on where they were heading. Husk managed to steal a bottle of booze from one of the male workers and a cigar from another, but he was then frowned upon by Rosie and put them down grumpily. 

“We’re not having you drunk on the job. And stop slouching, it’s bad for your posture” Rosie strictly informed. 

“Is that all you’re worried about!?” Mimzy whispered aggressively. “Al’s asexual, the poor baby’s drowning in this filthy place…” 

“He’s not a ‘baby’, Mimzy. Again, at least not your baby-” 

“Can y’all shut the fuck up? We’re almost there” Angel rolled his eyes, opening the last door to reveal a reception desk. 

The reception area was decorated more appropriately than the exterior of the building. It was fancy, all pink and purple and surprisingly calming with the diversity of wallpaper patterns. The desk itself was slightly classical, coated in crimson marble, a golden bell, a cheap monitor and a phone. Angel leaned his elbow against the desk and engaged contact with the receptionist; who stared back and immediately sighed. 

“Your shift doesn’t start until the evening, Angel”. The receptionist was dressed in a black and white tuxedo, perfectly fitted for a woman with an hourglass figure. Her hair was tied up into a messy brunette bun, with feline ears poking through her many strands and her tail waggled slowly through the hole in her trousers. 

“Oh come on ya pussycat~ I’m lookin’ for a red deer, in a red tux ‘n’ a little shorter than me. Ya seen ‘im?” 

“Why would I tell you? In front of your friends too-” The receptionist took a second glance with her feline eyes to recognize all of the faces standing behind Angel. The pornstar, the princess and her partner, Mimzy the singer, Rosie the drug Overlord. She swallowed a decently large gulp of nerves and zoned in on one of the characters. Husk. 

Husk was too busy inspecting some of the strippers that passed by, before his cat ears sensed praying eyes falling onto him. Turning back, he shivered as he received a seductive glare from the receptionist. _Not bad looking… _“What do you want?” He asked a little bit too harshly.__

__The receptionist couldn’t help but smile softly at the harsh tone, and endlessly clicked the pen on and off. Angel grinned to the sudden open door; a new distraction. “Husk, you stay put, and enjoy your time with Kitty~”. The others laughed behind their lips._ _

__“Are you fuckin’ kidding me!?”_ _

__“Please, stay~ I got all the booze you want”. Kitty lured in his attention, as once Husk got close enough, she stroked his chin and giggled quite adorably._ _

__“And cigars too?”_ _

__“And cigars, my man~”._ _

__Husk grinned. “It’s a deal”._ _

__Charlie and Vaggie ran up the stairs giggling, hands linked and peeking back occasionally to eavesdrop on the cats downstairs. Angel hushed them and crept towards his room, and once he came out, he held a range of weapons and passed them along. “Come on babes, Val’s room is down that hallway” he pointed down a long, narrow hallway, the only door along it being the one at the end: Valentino’s office._ _

__Rosie handled a heavy assault rifle, whilst Mimzy only held a pistol and Vaggie pulled out her spear. “Uh, Angel… Dad doesn’t want me fighting with Overlords”._ _

__“Then why the fuck are ya here?” He sighed. Bringing his friends with him was already a struggle, and the thought of attacking his boss in his disguise was even more nerve wracking._ _

__“No need to worry, dear princess. I’ll take the lead, Val already knows I’m coming for him so I’m expected. Stay here darlings” Rosie stated, walking down the hallway with her heels clicking loudly, purposefully. To no surprise, the door opened before she could latch her hand onto it, a minion holding the door open politely._ _

__“Ah, Rosie~” The voice called from the end of the hallway, before it cut off as the door closed again, trapping the amber light inside. Mimzy started to search the other rooms in case, before bumping into a few of her customers and gossiping away with the stress relieved from her mind._ _

__Charlie turned to the remaining two, eyes tearing and streaming down small drops of demon tears. “What if he’s hurt? Vaggie, this is all my fault!” She fell to her knees and covered her face with the two palms of her hands, tears leaking through the gaps in her fingers and down her arms._ _

__“What do you mean, Charlie?” Vaggie knelt down and cradled Charlie to her chest, fingers running through her hair soothingly._ _

__“It’s alright princess, there’s nothing you coulda done” Angel comforted with a hand on her shoulder, his usual cheeky grin forming into a frown._ _

__But even with the comfort, Charlie couldn’t help but shake in guilt, drowning herself in tears that were stained with sin. “I… stole the drugs…”_ _

__“What!?” The two yelled, quickly silencing themselves and hiding behind a corner just as the door opened again, then closed to seeing nobody present._ _

__Charlie looked up at the two and guiltily confessed. “They wanted to help their friend! They said they were going to calm his depression down, then said they’ll send their friend to the hotel. I-I believed them! We’re desperate for sinners at the moment. I just thought, for just a second, that two Overlords were finally being nice to me... But they’re all the same! They’re just like my dad; horrible, sluts, assholes who don’t care about daughters like me!” Charlie breathed shakily, lowering the palms of her hands to watch the tears seep through like the trust Alastor would have for her, if he ever knew._ _

__Vaggie was speechless, but she couldn’t help but sympathize with her girlfriend. Charlie’s right, they are desperate for sinners to join the hotel, any deal or offer would do just as long as they get sinners to be redeemed there. Though Vaggie wouldn’t do the same, not trusting any Overlord at all, she laughed instead and pulled Charlie into a tight, warm hug, heart beating as if she was mortal again._ _

__“I knew you’d do that, trying your best to get sinners at the hotel even if you don’t know what the outcome is. I don’t blame you Charlie, and there’s nothing we can do about that problem now”. Vaggie comforted in a soft tone, in contrast to her usual snappy one._ _

__Angel was just as startled as Vaggie was. Helping an Overlord who never sticks to his word? Jesus, Charlie! But at the same time, he didn’t want to ruin the moment, and he knew Charlie meant well in what she did. He used all six arms to hug the two females, tucking them close to his chest fluff; which resulted in Vaggie gagging and Charlie growing flustered._ _

__“I know ya didn’t mean to, Charles. There is one way we can fix this, and that’s getting back at the son of a bitch” Angel watched as two flustered faces turned into two mischievous grins, to which he joined in with and smirked. The three charged down the hallway seconds after, heels clicking, childish shoes clapping, a door opening…_ _

__A gunshot fired off inside the room, alerting them and making them immediately run inside. To their surprise, the gunshot was fired from Valentino disarming Rosie’s rifle from her. She was pinned against the wall by his tall, slim yet heavy body from his strength, whilst grinning at the three entering. “My, my~ A black widow? The princess and her girlfriend? It’s my lucky day!”_ _

__Charlie stepped forward with her tear stained eyes, sharp black nails pointing warningly to Valentino’s face. “Where’s Al!”_ _

__“Not here, I assure you all. I can tell you in exchange for this beauty here~”._ _

__“Fuck you!” Rosie hissed, feeling as though her head was about to become mush with his hand pressed against it._ _

__Vaggie turned to Angel and whispered as Charlie argued back and forth with Valentino . “I don’t see Vox here…”_ _

__“Then Al must be with him, ya can manage alone right? Husk’s a fine fighter, so is Charlie. I’ll stay here with Rosie and distract Val”. He returned the whisper confidently._ _

__“You sure?”_ _

__“Beat it, toots. The fucker’s mine, I love challenging my boss who doesn’t even know it’s me” Angel grinned through his devil mask._ _

__Just as Charlie was ready to jump at Valentino, she was pulled back and swung away into the hallway before she could protest. “Vaggie!”_ _

__“Al’s with Vox, that’s what Angel and I think. We need to go there now, maybe Husk knows where that TV demon is”._ _

__“But what about Angel?” Charlie turned back to peek inside the room once more. Angel was already in the midst of fighting Valentino, with his sticky webs distracting Valentino enough for the Overlord to collapse onto the floor, rebounding with a gun rapidly shooting at Angel. In less than a minute, guns were pulled out and the two fired at Valentino, who fired equally back and charged towards them. “I guess they’ll be fine…” Charlie sighed._ _

__The two walked back down the stairs and caught sight of Husk kissing the receptionist passionately; tongue between lips, hands grasping her ass, with her’s feeling his soft ears. “What the hell!” Vaggie yelled, snapping them out of it and Husk straightened his back, face heated from both embarrassment and the lust for the female feline._ _

__“What? You guys done already?” Husk grumbled._ _

__“No, but we have a good idea where Al is” Vaggie ran out the door with Charlie, pushing past a few of the workers who either turned on from her aggressive push, or complained about it._ _

__Husk turned to Kitty and caressed her cheek, earning a giggle and flustered face from the feline. “I’ll be back, bitch”._ _

__“You better be, asshole~”._ _

__What felt like an eternity to Angel was only ten whole minutes. The fighting continued on until his body was weakened from several punches he received from his boss, yet he was always defended by Rosie with her spontaneous blinding drugs and pistol. “You two are wasting your time” Valentino laughed in a smokey tone. “It’s too late”._ _

__“Why? What have you done to him!?” Rosie pulled the gun up to his head, pressing the trigger as if not needing an answer. Empty, shit! Valentino swung his fist down onto her face, sending her out the window for her to land on the sidewalk; blood oozing out of her head._ _

__“Rosie!” Angel called out, running to the window and leaning out, before the large Overlord’s fist yanked him back and ripped off the mask, lifting the spider up to his face, grin widening even more than before. His hot pink eyes beamed and his hand pinned Angel against the wall, before letting him slide down for the Overlord to tower over him._ _

__“I can recognize that voice from anywhere, Angie~”._ _

__Angel looked sheepishly up at Valentino. “Y-You can’t kill me, boss! I’m your best seller, ya know it!” Angel grew frantic. He acknowledged a few angel weapons in the corner of the room and swallowed the last gulp he’ll ever experience._ _

__“Oh, I won’t kill you baby. I’ll just teach you a lesson for going against me, the person who gave you everything!” Slap, crack, blood dripping from Angel’s mouth and staining his disguised clothes; which were no longer used for disguise, he was too compromised to care._ _

__“W-Wait! What did you do to Al first?” Angel asked and reluctantly sat up, knees touching each other as his ankles turned in submissively. He knew what was coming for him, but he wanted to know what happened to his friend at the same time. Instead of being hit again, or yelled at, his heart sank into his stomach to the response he got instead. “Oh poor Al… I’m sorry buddy”, Angel thought._ _

__“Oh, dear. I just gave him the full package~”._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love everyone's comments and kudos, thank you all very much for it all! :) 
> 
> This chapter really excited me, and yes I decided to throw in some company for Husker. I won't spoil the rest of the works, but don't worry, he will fight too, maybe. ;) 
> 
> If you have an ideas, make sure to post them below!


	11. Chapter 11: Live to tell the Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Vox's to finally reach Alastor. Is this what they expected? How will this resolve?

Illuminating in the sky, powering the entire city’s electricity, and most likely the most modern home there is in the whole of Hell, Vox’s home outshined the rest easily with his high technology. It sat on the peek of Hell, and would appear to be balancing on the sharp mountain edges if the supports weren’t there to hold it up. Even so, the supports looked weaker than the house, and themselves if included. 

The hotel employees traveled up the mountain sluggishly- all the exhilaration drained out of their bodies; they had traveled for hours already, and wouldn’t be surprised to find the whole of Hell gone by the end of their journey. 

Vox living in a large, modern mansion on a mountain, was definitely no surprise. Despite being around in the 1950’s- they assumed- and only being around almost the oldest type of technology, he somehow evolved into being the wealthiest Overlord there is, excluding Lucifer. This was undoubtedly due to his control over electricity around the city, but what comes with electricity, are radio waves. 

After the excruciating hike, they huddled around each other behind a seven foot wall. “Okay guys, we need to split up. Any words on Angel?” Charlie asked them. 

“Not yet, I have a bad feeling though, girl” Husk answered. “I’ll go to the rooftops, climb in through the top”. 

“I’ll be out here distractin’ the boys” Mimzy volunteered, already removing the spare mic from her jacket pocket. 

“Charlie and I will go straight in. Let’s head out” Vaggie contributed, taking Charlie’s hand protectively to lead her through the doors. Unlocked, _Don’t these Overlords know how to lock a door?_

__Everything seemed too easily put together. Husk was able to enter through the skylight windows, Mimzy brought out all of Vox’s butlers to sing cheerfully to her. Charlie and Vaggie crept through the hallways, catching the TV’s large glow on some of the corners, before it turned the other way. They thought everything was brought to them, as if the princess’s hope was actually working, until Vox ran past them and jumped out the front door._ _

__“Mimzy, what the fuck are you doing on my lawn!” He yelled out to her over the music, silencing the cheering butlers around her seductive dancing._ _

__“Oh boo hoo! Just saying howdy to my regulars~”_ _

__“You’ve had your fun, now leave!”_ _

__The princess and her partner ran around the corner and out of sight from the front door, the bickering still continuing and being heard almost miles away. Their heads snapped to the right from faint rustling in the corner, only to reveal the familiar casino symbols spread all across a feline’s body. “Well I’d be damned, Mimzy’s actually doing it” Husk commented, peeking around the corner to keep an eye out, “I got you two, just be quick”._ _

__Vaggie was already ahead of Charlie, peeking into room by room until finding one that had a security camera facing directly towards the door. Charlie followed and held the doorknob, ready to open whilst Vaggie spears the camera. The device fell onto the ground deceased, permitting them to enter the more protected room._ _

__“Vaggie…”_ _

__“Hold on Charlie, Husk thinks Vox is coming back”._ _

__“...Vaggie…”_ _

__“Husk, come on!” Vaggie whispered to the cat, who shook his head and showed the middle finger up to her eyes._ _

__“...Vaggie”._ _

__“What Charlie!?”_ _

__“L-Look…” Charlie’s shaky finger lifted and pointed her sharp, black nail towards the bed in front of them. It was a plain white quilt, with a white blanket and white pillows, everything seemed white and classy. Until their eyes traveled up the splotches of blood, mixed with the substance they saw on the sidewalk near the porn studio, and broken pieces of rope hanging off the bed._ _

__It wasn’t until their eyes recognized a familiar pair of bony ankles, pale with sweat rolling down to them as they faced inwards. The slim, masculine legs with knees touching each other, concealing whatever was beneath. Fortunately, a blanket covered the lower torso of this figure, but their eyes continued to travel up the slightly muscular chest of a red deer. Their eyes reached out to Alastor’s face; eyes closed and exhausted, lips curled into a traumatized frown, and hair ruffled to the point where his strands of hair seemed like thin sticks poking out of his head._ _

__“Al!” Charlie’s voice squeaked with tears pouring down her. She reached out to his hands; which were curled into the blanket and grasping tightly despite his unconscious state, and tugged onto him needingly._ _

__“Holy shit…” Vaggie couldn’t believe the sight. She presumed this would happen, that the two Overlords in charge of the porn industry would do this to Alastor. But the sight was rare, to see the radio demon bound to a bed, stripped from head to toe, sweating and vulnerable and definitely not the dominant partner in bed._ _

__Despite the humiliating sight, she could only feel sympathy for the Overlord, she could only imagine the chaos that would happen if news got out, and whether Alastor was able to cope with it. She snapped out of her thoughts and called out for Husk again, who rushed inside and shut the door quietly._ _

__“Oh damnit…” Husk’s feline eyes glossed over Alastor’s body. He looked so fragile, like a doll that was played with and left tossed onto the floor as the child goes to dinner, only to come back later and torment it to the point where a new doll would replace him. He unbound the ropes lingering around Alastor’s limbs and swung open a closet; Vox’s clothes, Alastor would hate to sleep in these for the night…_ _

__“I-I got his clothes!” Charlie held up Alastor’s slightly torn tuxedo, all whilst her lip trembled in an attempt to silence her sobbing. Husk returned to Alastor’s weakened, abused body, and pulled him into a long trench coat, long enough to cover his entire body. It was both convenient and gut-wrenching._ _

__“Mimzy texted, saying we should go to the hotel with Al if we found him” Vaggie informed, watching Husk pick up Alastor effortlessly._ _

__“Jesus, he’s as light as a fucking stick…”_ _

__“Don’t say that!” Charlie sobbed onto Vaggie’s shoulder. “Why is everyone all of a sudden killing the ones I love? Who’s next!?”_ _

__“Calm down, Charlie” Vaggie pleaded softly, her and Husk’s heads turning to the door. “He’ll be fine, he’s still breathing” she reminded softly._ _

__Husk sighed, looking down at the sleeping deer. “Poor son of a bitch…” He quietly commented, furrowing his long red eyebrows. “Let’s get outta here Al-”._ _

__“Are you awake, Alastor~” Vox’s voice called through the door. Husk’s ears fell flat._ _

__The three exchanged looks with each other, before immediately creeping around the room. Charlie tested the closet, but it was no good; spacious, but she remembered Vox was bound to check inside there. Vaggie checked for any room under the bed, but yet again, Vox was definitely going to check under there, assuming Alastor was there and had escaped temporarily. Husk opened the window to the far side of the room, throwing Alastor over his shoulder and tugging Charlie close to him so she could be lifted up into his arms._ _

__“Vaggie, use your spear to zipline down to the bottom” Husk gestured to the powerline, which wasn’t too far from the window’s reach, conveniently._ _

__“What!? I won’t make it, it’ll snap-”._ _

__“Alastor?” The same voice called through the door._ _

__“Fine” Vaggie sighed heavily, looking down at the height varying up the mountain. She watched Husk fly down with Charlie and Alastor, leaving her to jump at the powerline and swing down with her spear. The moment she leaped to the line, the door burst open with a cry of TV static._ _

__“Alastor! My deer!” Vox called out nervously, not hearing the spear that scraped against the metal powerline as she glided down. Upon reaching the bottom, she stared up at the house for a shiver to course down her spine. Vox was staring down at them with a grin, as if barely disappointed by their escape with Alastor._ _

__“This is bad…”_ _

__The hotel’s large, stained glass doors rushed open to reveal Husk running up the stairs, deer cradled in his arms. Angel was at the bar with Nifty, who lectured him on how unclean his room was, before she accompanied Husk assuming Alastor would need an extra clean up._ _

__“What the fuck happened? How’s Bambi?” Angel asked, frowning. He already knew how Alastor was based off what Valentino told him back at the porn studio. But it was worth asking, he planned ahead for how he’d treat Alastor and how he’ll help him recover._ _

__“He was at Vox’s, we um… escaped, kinda…?” Vaggie twiddled with her fingers._ _

__“What ya mean kinda? Don’t tell me he saw you all!”_ _

__“Only at the bottom! Jeez, didn’t see you coming to help!”_ _

__“Valentino beat the shit out of me, but forgave me for ‘how loyal I am to a colleague’. I saw the hope in his eyes and I just knew I was off tha hook. So I came back here and talked to Nifty, we have a few ideas to keep that deer smilin’ again” Angel grinned._ _

__His gaze traveled across the room to rest on the still-crying princess. “Let me guess, Al’s like a father to ‘er?” Angel received a nod from Vaggie. “Well shucks… I’ll go check on Al, keep smilin’ princess!” He waved optimistically to Charlie, who couldn’t help but chuckle and wave back weakly._ _

__Husk kept Alastor in the trenchcoat, assuming the deer wouldn’t want blood on his pajamas from his injuries. He informed Nifty to run the bathtub the moment he woke up, who nodded with her wide grin and raced out to find towels._ _

__The feline relaxed on the edge of the bed, watching the deer sleep fairly peacefully, despite his traumatic experience. “I should’ve been there for ya, bud. After all the shit you’ve helped me with too, I guess I really do owe ya this time. But it wasn’t easy escaping that hellhole, nor was it fun having to leave one hell of a darling behind” Husk continued to ramble on to the sleepy deer. The feline cracked an unbearable smile as Alastor smiled in his sleep, breathing in the scent of home, safety, his own bed._ _

__“Poor Smiles” Angel entered the room, settling himself beside Husk and bowing his head to look down at Alastor. “Husk, Val gave him everything he got… I don’t think Al’s gonna be like he was for a good while”._ _

__“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it slut. It’s the radio demon for crying out loud! He’ll be fine, as long as we give him what he’s always given us, the hotel life’s gonna be normal again and you’ll hear those annoying fucking dad jokes again”._ _

__Angel laughed behind his hand, which then caressed Alastor’s messy hair and soft ears; which twitched to the touch naturally. “But y’know it’s not over yet, right pal?”_ _

__“We’ll face it when it comes. For now, let’s just spoil the shit out of a deer, before his mamma comes over and gives us hell”._ _

__“His mamma?” Angel snorted, before silencing himself as he received a bold, serious glare from Husk. “He’s really a mamma’s boy? Down in hell?”_ _

__“You bet, and it’ll be the second time she’ll give me hell”._ _

__“Stay alive and live to tell the ‘tail’ Husker~”._ _

__"Shut the hell up"._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all! I'll continue to thank everyone because the encouragement is just amazing. 
> 
> This series will probably continue for a few chapters more, depending on the outcome of the story.
> 
> Make sure to leave some ideas down below! I may incorporate them.


	12. Chapter 12: Near and Deer to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor wakes up and has the shock of his life. 
> 
> Why is he being treated like this? After such a devastating past too. 
> 
> Will he ever recover?

_I didn’t expect this…_

__Alastor fluttered open his crimson eyes to stare straight at Nifty, who sat at his feet- or hooves, rather- and massaged them thoroughly. Although it was slightly awkward for a young demon to relax his hooves; it made him feel like one of the pimp Overlords, it did what it was purposed for and the deer relaxed against the pillows. “Thank you, Nifty dear”._ _

__“You’re always welcome, boss” Nifty smiled more softly than grimly, which Alastor returned with a sleepy smile. “I’ve prepared your bath too!”_ _

__“You what?” Alastor sat up, choking in disbelief. Nobody ever went into his room, he assumed, other than Nifty cleaning from time to time. But for her to run him a bath, provide him a massage, his clean tuxedo settled on his bed stand as he looked around peculiarly, it all seemed unnatural._ _

__“It’s still warm, but if you’re still in pain, I can guide you!” Nifty cheered._ _

__“It’s alright, my dear” Alastor declined the offer, swinging his legs off the bed to wince the hardest he ever had before. The sharp pain was predominantly felt in his arse, but he recalled everything else the two Overlords had done to him. Stab, punch, kick, slam, whip…_ _

__Once he regained his posture and played on a fake smile, he pushed himself off the bed and yelped in even more pain, to the point where his legs trembled like the frail sticks they are and he collapsed back against the bed. “Perhaps just a little...help?”_ _

__Nifty smiled dearly and guided Alastor to the bathroom with her demonic strength, or because he hadn’t eaten in the whole of his torment._ _

__He dismissed her with a ‘thank you’ and a brief ruffle of her hair, before sending her out to dress himself indecent from Vox’s trench coat. The scent, the neon blue and dull black, “It’ll take awhile to berid of you from my mind, you treacherous snake…”_ _

__The steaming hot water touched all his bruises and cuts, but the pain was more immersible than agonizing. The deer released a groan, a few occasional winces, but otherwise his body relaxed against the tub, finally reaching a sense of zen._ _

__He eased himself out of the tub after cleansing himself from the scent of Vox, and furthermore his wounds. Undergarments, black ankle socks, and his entire red tuxedo slipped onto him with effortlessly, as if he had hands of his own. Ah, his shadows were back, as he had figured. It took awhile to regain his power back, but he kept promising himself that the next day his voodoo friends would return. After every beating, every insult, every slap in the ass as he was rode to oblivion, and his mind was filled with empty promises of his long lost friends._ _

__But alas, they returned just in time to prove them all wrong. He wasn’t weak, not as fragile as a doll; he is the radio demon, the most feared sinner in the whole of Hell. So dare anyone say otherwise, he burst into energy to the ecstasy of going on a mass spree again, then broadcasting them and heading straight to the porn studio for vengeance._ _

__Hooves traveled down the grand stairs, his microphone tapping against the carpet after every step, with a confident stance and bright smile. Charlie looked up to smile with relief, seeing the Alastor they all so loved before._ _

__Except instead of Vaggie complaining about the red deer arriving late in the morning again, she frowned at the Overlord and immediately was given a more pained smile from Alastor. “Good morning!” He cheered, swinging his microphone around optimistically._ _

__“Morning Al!” Charlie beamed. “Are you feeling better already?”_ _

__“Why I should say yes!”_ _

__“Should? Al, I think you should go back to bed…” Vaggie interrupted, eyes fixating on the deer’s confused eyes. Everyone all of a sudden cared for him more than before, and it sickened him; no demon should care for any other demon, at least that’s what his cultic family said._ _

__“No need to worry! I’m up and healthy and ready to tackle the day! I’m aware I’ve missed out on paperwork?”_ _

__“Don’t worry ‘bout it Smiles!” The spider’s voice called out from across the room, though his voice was strained and he was sweating all over. He dropped a 6ft tall stack of paperwork onto the coffee table; which then broke it from the weight. “I got it covered. It’s debt for not doing what I shoulda done before ya came here” Angel panted, leaning against Alastor; who moved aside and caught Angel._ _

__“Charlie, what in the Hell’s name is going on? I don’t deserve this treatment dear” Alastor sat Angel down on the couch, the spider forcing himself awake._ _

__Charlie bowed her head and held Vaggie’s hand firmly. “W-We missed you…” A single tear rolled down her cheek, before streams of water flowed down her make up and she jerked Alastor forward to hug his skinny body. “You’re the father I never had. E-Even when you’re busy! You still have time for me! It’s only right we all treat you how you’ve treated us: like family!” She cried with conflicting emotions of sadness and happiness, but she soon smiled once Alastor wrapped his arms around her._ _

__Vaggie watched Alastor’s smile form into a frown, the same frown she recognized back at Vox’s home. Traumatized, distraught, everything sad and pitiful. She looked at Angel who stared back, before forcing himself off the couch and separating Charlie from Alastor to press Alastor’s head against his chest fluff. “Don’t worry Al~”._ _

__“Angel, damnit!” Vaggie sighed. That wasn’t what the look was for._ _

__All Alastor could see in front of him was fluff, a smooth, bunch of fluff… He snuggled his nose into the fluff and exhaled, as if the bubblegum scent and softness of the fluff brought him to a peaceful place. Angel shot a teasing glare at Vaggie, who drew a finger across her throat threateningly whilst Charlie just laughed delightfully._ _

__“Uh, is that the real Al?” Husk asked from afar, watching the almighty, confident radio demon snuggle into Angel’s chest._ _

__Alastor snapped out of his trance and pushed himself out of Angel’s arms respectfully, turning to greet the feline at the bar. “Drinking as usual?” The deer cheered._ _

__“Ah shit, please go back to whatever kink ya have over there…”_ _

__“And I missed you too!” Alastor appeared behind Husk and embraced the cat, feeling the familiar softness and earning a low purring sound from the cat._ _

__Husk became satisfied quite easily, but he remembered his own offering and handed Alastor a drink of “Piña colada”. “Here ya go, bud. Now get off me” Husk grumbled._ _

__Alastor delightfully sipped the drink and sat on a stool. It was all too overwhelming for him, all the offers and gifts, the treatment he was receiving. He never dreamt of being treated as kindly as his mamma treated him; with love, respect, pride._ _

__He swallowed an obvious lump in his throat and excused it to be the drink he chugged down. His eyes followed the princess dragging Vaggie into the kitchen, to moments later return with a bowl of Jambalaya. “Breakfast is served!” Charlie continued to cheer in her childish voice._ _

__“We figured you haven’t eaten yet in awhile, when Husk picked you up you were… Not the healthiest._ _

__“And still aren’t!” Charlie frowned upon Alastor’s non-existent stomach. Conveniently, it grumbled to their plea and he sighed with a smile._ _

__“Thank you” Alastor thanked softly._ _

__“And here’s a limb from the trash!” Angel waved a dismembered arm in the air._ _

__“Angel!”_ _

__“Put that down!”_ _

__“Don’t worry, Al!”_ _

__The deer’s heart raced as if escaping his demise, running as fast as he could until it paused in the moment of peace. He bowed his head and shielded his eyes with his hands, cowardly looking away from everyone else, as despite his best efforts to conceal his emotion, Husk noticed the slow and painful tears drop onto the bar’s marble surface._ _

__“Guys cut that shit out!” Husk yelled to the three chickens, gawking at the cat and then to the crying deer._ _

__Sniffle, pang; pain in the chest. His heart was being strained like the night he was choked, but he was choking from a pleasure he never thought he’d experienced before. A feeling of love, and want, and no fear at all. The feeling when his mamma praised him for his hardwork, or the time he sang together with Mimzy, the times when him and Rosie could laugh for days on end._ _

__Before he knew it, he was crying at the bar, like a drunk man who lost everything. But this situation wasn’t the same, definitely not. He has everything, every single thing he could want and he gets it. The spoilt deer couldn’t make out words as he cried happily against his hands, eyes clenched shut as he prayed for it to stop. The feeling was abnormal, it was weak, frowned upon, shameful-_ _

__“It’s okay, Al. You had a rough few days…” The soft coo came from the princess behind him, and he felt the soft royal hand rest on his shoulder._ _

__“Let it all out, we’re not here to judge. We were judged, and now we’re here” Vaggie did the same, finally having the guts to touch the Overlord for once._ _

__“I know what ya went through. It’s not easy…” The spider joined in, walking in front of Alastor to peek under his red hair. “Ya wanna cry on me? I won’t bite this time” Angel chuckled, not intending to be his seductive self. “My poof’s still here, it’s tear proof~” Alastor cracked a smile and a soft chuckle to Angel’s tease._ _

__“You’ve done a shit ton for us, so how ‘bout we do the same for you, ay?” Husk patted Alastor’s back._ _

__“Don’t forget me!” Nifty jumped up onto Alastor’s lap, staring up at him with her one sparkling eye. “Tears are easy to clean anyway” Nifty stated._ _

__“Tch... I, erm…” Alastor couldn’t make out words, he felt like a toddler speaking for the first time._ _

__“Smile, my deer, you’re never fully dressed without one~”._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh thank you all! I still can't believe people still read this. Xd 
> 
> I may intend on doing a few chapters more, maybe even make a huge finale at the end. It'll be too hard to just conclude the story now, there's still more I want to explore with Val and Vox. ;)
> 
> Again I'm still open to more ideas! If none were incorporated in this chapter, they will be in the future!


	13. Chapter 13: Buck in the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly about Alastor and the Hazbin gang settling in after their long night rescuing Al, and they all start to connect more with each other. 
> 
> Sorry this was posted late! I got distracted and I wrote down some ideas for future chapters (and be assured that any ideas that aren't in this chapter, will be included in future chapters). 
> 
> With that being said, enjoy an emotional ride. :D

_“Smile my dear! You’re never fully dressed without one~”._

_“But mamma, I am dressed!” The two laughed in unison; soft, delighted laughs left their throats._

_Alastor and his mother had been living by themselves for awhile now, after an event that happened just recently which brought Alastor into a distant state every once in awhile. The support from his mother was more than enough, but even after the laughter ended, his trauma returned._

_The boy was 8 years old when the incident happened. He was casually looking outside the speckless window, staring into his reflection and running over several images to what he’ll be in the future. A hunter? Officer? Criminal? “I want to be a radio host down the local station!” He exclaimed excitedly to his mother, who stared into the reflection with a strained smile, hands tucked together in front of her pencil sharp skirt._

_“You’ll be a star, ain’t that right Bruno?” Alastor’s mother tilted her head to the left. All Alastor could see through the reflection was his beautiful mother, standing up straight with an attractive hourglass figure, brunette hair tied up in a tidy bun, natural makeup though her lips were painted with crimson lipstick, and her dress was also red; the red theme practically ran through the family._

_But the assuring sight of his mother was interrupted with a tall, lean coloured man, dressed in a creased navy tuxedo and rough brown curls on his head. His sharp eyes stared straight at Alastor with pure disgust; it coursed shivers down his spine. “Mamma, why is papa here…?”_

_Alastor’s mother sighed, turning to the dominant figure in the room; who held her hips inappropriately and turned his disgusted look into a seductive glare down at his wife. “Your mamma ‘n’ I are gonna try again with this marriage shit, jus’ like a happy family”._

_The mother perked up as Bruno whispered into her ear, a smile seeping its way through the corners of her lips before she burst into adorable laughter. “An’ papa will take you fishin’, huntin’, all the manly stuff y’all do~.”_

_Alastor averted his gaze from the two, as if disappointed in his mother. Didn’t she know better? For a woman who was educated well on as much as a woman could be taught back in the days, she disregarded the incident that happened as if it was something easy to shrug off. But Alastor still felt the scars burrowing into the depths of his heart, aching to escape._

_He shifted on the windowsill to face himself towards them more directly, despite not wanting to. He couldn’t help but stare timidly into his father’s eyes, which peered down at Alastor with the same disgusted look he first appeared with. “What’s the matter, boy? You don’t like all that stuff? I heard ya wanted to be a radio host, tellin’ jokes ‘n’ singin’ even, makin’ everyone happy…”_

_The dynamic shifted in the room. One moment, they felt a sense of hope for once between the three. But all of a sudden, a dark shadow cast over Bruno’s eyes and sent him into a spiralling emotion of anger. He shoved his wife into the bedroom and locked the door, yet the walls were too thin to ignore the pleas coming out of the mother’s lips. The crooked bed rocking back and forth against the bricks, creaks accompanying it. The groans and moans, sobbing that grew loud and then quiet, loud, quiet, silence…_

_The worst part was, Alastor knew what it was all about. He almost experienced it before his mother intervened, and Bruno was sent out of the house. Except this time, she was left drained against the sheets on the bed, weaker than a sick dog._

_Bruno left the room with a belt swaying in one hand, the other curling a finger and gesturing Alastor to come forward. The frantic deer slammed his fist against the windows in an attempt to break them, as fortunately there was a balcony he could escape to. But he was too young, too skinny, too weak due to the lack of nutrition. His body was tossed around, abused, violated, graffiti's with cuts and bruises on his child, fragile body… The rest was a blur, but once he awoke from his unconscious state, he came into contact with an agonizing feeling in his rear. He was cradled in his mother’s arms, who apologized over and over again for her unforgettable mistake; she wasn’t able to save her baby this time, and pursued the sole reason why Alastor is how he is today: an asexual._

_“I’m sorry, Al…”_

__His asexuality calmed down as he grew up, as he’d seen the picture show displaying sex scenes that weren’t as bad as his own experience. But at the same time, he knew the couple weren’t abusive, and that they were a couple and not on a relative level…_ _

__It grew worse when he stepped his hooves into Hell. The pure reason to why he hated porn, sexual contact, everything wrong with the idea of sex generally had reminded him of why he preferred to be asexual. Marriage was more preferred than daily sex that required some kinks here and there- whips, ropes, chains? It was absurd to him._ _

__He coped fine with it, not that it was an issue originally. His radio host life was a blast, alongside his murderous spree and then his unexpected death. Alastor was evidently disappointed, but he already had some idea of Hell from his family’s rituals in his human life; they were never find of the religions that praised enlightenment, but rather demons instead._ _

__Awhile into Hell, and he was at the top of the hierarchy, excluding Lucifer and his family. It was a thrill, a privilege definitely, and it allowed him to scare off those who tried anything with him._ _

__Except a few days ago, when he was toyed around with by two enemy Overlords. It brought him back to the dark memories in his mind, as unfortunately their mortal lives’ memories stuck to their sinner minds, there was no way around it. But even with this revulsion to those dark moments, he realized that his asexuality wasn't caused by the incident at all... He naturally felt this way, always having a sense of hatred towards everything Angel talks about; whips, foreplay? Alastor preferred a simple cuddle in the evening or a nice dinner out, with the kisses only being filled with love and not lust, hugs appropriate with no excessive touching. He knew this since all the way back when he was a chill, so he could only assume that the incidents reminded him of how disgusted he was at the topic._ _

__And now he sat at the bar, crying out everything he could like a man weeping to his ruined life. It was necessary, never wise he’d break down into tears in the middle of decapitating a demon, and the situation could have been worse he assumed. But it was more than relaxing and considerate to have demons caring for him instead of running down the block and beyond._ _

__“So ya got any… fives?”_ _

__“Nah, pick up” Husk smugly grinned at Angel, who picked up cards sluggishly._ _

__As Angel picked up the cards, he caught sight of Alastor drinking his Pina Calada and reading a book at the bar, but the spider knew the deer was thinking rather than reading. “Let’s invite him over, that book looks shit” Angel smirked._ _

__“Not a chance. Last time he held a knife up to my throat if I got the cards right” Husk dulled his eyes to the memory._ _

__Angel rolled his eyes. “Does it look like he’s wantin’ to kill somebody?”_ _

__Husk turned his head to watch the deer change from sipping the drink, to chugging it down, like he swallowed all of the tears that dripped into his lips. “Sure, he is kinda unstable slut” the feline answered._ _

__“Ha! Ya kiddin’? I guessed that the moment he turned down my offer~”._ _

__“Hey, not all demons down here are as sexually driven as you are” the cat remarked._ _

__Angel nodded with no retorts or clever comebacks. Neither of them could ignore the frowning deer sitting alone at the bar, the only reason they left was because the deer asked them to. But the two couldn’t help but ponder that, just for once, Alastor may have experienced the worst of Hell like everyone else had. Angel with Valentino’s punishments, Husk and his money plummeting to gambling. Vaggie and Charlie facing discrimination from all demons who watch the news. And Nifty supposedly being mocked for her size and single eye. Nobody would have expected the almighty Overlord to experience the same pain they felt, and it ached their hearts to know he was now suffering the worst too._ _

__“Has he always been thin? He’s like a twig, ya know…” Angel commented hesitantly, wondering whether Husk would pour everything being said here at the poker table to the Overlord. Alastor easily convinced Husk into telling him anything, being more powerful and an accomplice to the feline. Yet they were also aware Alastor couldn’t care less in time’s current moment._ _

__“Always, ever since I met that creep. He’s lost more weight- I didn’t think that was possible” Husk responded with furrowing red eyebrows, asking himself the same question. “It was the Great Depression after all, being thin was the norm probably” the cat took a swing at his cheap booze._ _

__“And he always gives off that creepy grin all tha time?”_ _

__“Makes him appear more powerful, apparently”._ _

__Angel scoffed. The spider tied all the loose ends together: the Overlord was wary of his reputation, and wasn’t willing to falter it by even the smallest of things. He appears joyful and optimistic, negative emotions showing too much weakness in the deer’s eyes. The thin body, healthy in some ways due to his muscle, but he was still more lean than strong. The tidy hair, clean clothes, his own style- was it all just for show? Or because the deer genuinely enjoyed being this way?_ _

__Regardless, the spider was ready to help out a sinner that intrigued him more than any other demon in the whole of Hell. Alastor is handsome after all, the spider dreamily thought. “You and I, let’s find ways to spoil him. Take him out for dinner, go shoppin’, drinkin’, huntin’ for demons?”_ _

__“He’ll decline, he doesn’t like treatment. But if he does accept it, take him down to Mimzy’s, talk to him ‘bout the good stuff-”_ _

__“Drugs?” Angel’s eyes beamed with joy._ _

__“-Radio stuff, killing, everything old…”_ _

__“Well damnit” Angel frowned, before it flipped around to a teasing smirk. “So how you know Al this well?”_ _

__Husk choked on his booze, what was this spider implying? “I didn’t fuck him nor did he fuck me, if that’s what you’re thinking. We talk, he rambles on and on about everything when he gets bored. One time, we were waiting for our target to come in and he went on and on about how he loves the old music and abandoned the new, about how the date 1929 was hilarious to him; the stock market crash. Then when the target came in, he killed the guy off and continued to talk about how much he loves his radio station”. Husk rolled his eyes to the moment._ _

__“Jeez, Husker~ For an Overlord, he’s quite open towards you~”._ _

__“Shut the fuck up, nothing’s going on here. We’re not even friends-”_ _

__“He called you a friend~” Angel continued to tease the cat, and the two unexpectedly asked questions upon answers, teasing between the discussions before they finally decided to conclude their game of cards. “Hey Al! Want us to make food for ya?”_ _

__Alastor waved his hand and shook his head at the same time, no response coming out of his mouth but rather through gestures instead. Suddenly Nifty appeared behind Angel and tugged on his long limbs. “I’m cooking!”_ _

__“Oh ye? What ya cookin’ then?”_ _

__“Venison-” Alastor’s ears perked up excitedly, making the two snigger between each other. “-Veggies, gravy, fancy stuff!”_ _

__“And some booze too” Husk added, making his way towards the bar to check on the silent reading deer._ _

__Meanwhile, across the lobby stood the couple of the hotel. Charlie was on the phone to Mimzy, gossiping about how Alastor was a father figure to her, whilst Mimzy interpreted Alastor as the perfect husband material. They then schemed wedding plans, but the idea was put on hold once they saw the deer was still frowning and crying. The conversation ended when Vaggie tugged onto Charlie’s sleeve, shyly looking up to her with her one visible eye._ _

__“I’m worried for him…”_ _

__“I’m happy you feel for him, Vaggie” the princess smiled gratefully, earning a sweet smile from the smaller demon. “You know what? I think you should talk to him!”_ _

__“Charlie! He’s in a dark place, what if he kills me and feeds me to some fiend- I mean, creature…?” Charlie frowned to the name ‘fiend’. It somewhat offended the demonic culture, especially those who were born in Hell naturally instead of committing sin and ending up there. The name made them feel like unwanted creatures, even if that was the truth._ _

__“But he wants to go out somewhere tomorrow! W-We can’t let him go alone! Besides, it’ll be good bonding time for you two” Charlie’s grin widened to the scenario. Two contrasting demons walking side by side, talking about their dead lives and everything better for the situation Alastor was in._ _

__“Ugh, fine. Only because we all know how that deerman feels... To really understand what Hell feels like...” Vaggie drifted off into the depths of her mind. She peeked around the corner again to watch Husk’s failed attempts at cheering up Alastor, as the radio demon continued to weep into the palms of his hands and ramble on about how useless his life is._ _

__She inhaled and exhaled through her lips, gaining the courage to walk over to the bar and sit beside Alastor, who looked up with his tear stained, crimson eyes, hands losing grip of his book; allowing it to slide off his lap. “Al… Can we talk?”_ _

__“Is it about my lateness again darling? I’ll catch up, ya bet it” Alastor barely pulled a smile across his face, presuming that crying in front of someone who despised his guts was too much weakness shown on display._ _

__“No no! It’s, um… I want to talk about you, how you feel and… How we all understand what you’re going through”. She watched as a big gulp was swallowed down Alastor’s bony throat._ _

__“Let us talk in the office” Alastor’s shaky voice suggested. Charlie watched the two disappear into the main office, deciding to peek in through the glass briefly before being caught. All she could see was Alastor's head buried into Vaggie’s shoulders, as her hands were wrapped around his skinny body easily enough where she could possibly wrap her arms around twice. It was a moment Charlie would forever remember that the Overlord was being comforted by the one person who both hated and loved him at the same time._ _

__“That’s my girl” Charlie smiled._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, ideas, the kudos, everything! I'll continue to thank you all until this works ends, because the support and the feedback generally is amazing. The clicks are just as appreciated too, the fact this fanfiction is being recognized by many is a dream come true. So thank you all to that!
> 
> If you do have any ideas, don't be scared to put them down. And as one requested, I'm more than happy if people made fanart about this! The only thing I do request with that though is credits of course, but thank you all for that. <3
> 
> Next chapter may focus on the relationship between Vaggie and Alastor (spoiler oops). I do have ideas down, but I'm more than welcome to see any ideas as to how Vaggie and Alastor should get along in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14: The Hunt for Venison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is forced to be babysat by someone he couldn't ever dream babysitting him. 
> 
> But does his day out go as well as he had planned? 
> 
> Vaggie finds the courage to speak up about the Overlords.

“Darling, this is far from necessary” Alastor replied, with a tingling urge to dispose of them and run to his tower. 

“But Vaggie has an angel spear! One stab with that girl and Val’s on the floor!” Charlie exaggerated, hands throwing up into the air with her exclaim. 

Ah, the sweet feeling of being babysitted. He remembered being babysat once as a child, but due to his family’s sadistic nature, the babysitter didn’t last long as the boy just surpassed 12 years of age. That meant his mother gifted him with a brand new knife, and he’d receive a pistol at the age of 16! Illegally, too. 

But he couldn’t escape this babysitter, especially because they share the same work and is the partner of Lucifer’s daughter. Nothing beats royalty, Alastor’s tried too many times. 

The two demons walked out of the hotel with their arms barely touching, as whilst Alastor swung around his microphone playfully, Vaggie held her spear tightly in her grasp, with her sharp eyes staring around like a hawk. She oathed to protect the deer from danger and knew what the consequences were- severe consequences… 

It made the two wonder whether the most dangerous being at that hotel is not Alastor, but Charlie instead. She possesses the wrath of Lucifer and Lilith, the top Overlord and the ruler of Hell. If she could easily spawn fire at the tips of her fingers to send fireworks into the sky, without having to manipulate a nearby flame, they were more or less doomed if this plan didn’t go ahead. 

Vaggie continued to walk alongside Alastor until he finally pulled into a pharmacy, her legs were already aching from the miles they’ve travelled already. “Why do you need medication? Aren’t you powerful enough to heal on your own?” She asked with slight irritation in her voice, knowing Alastor’s little road trip was going to last the entire day. 

“Why, my dear? It’s a precaution darling, my powers have only just-“ Alastor flashed a glance at everyone in the pharmacy, leaning down towards Vaggie and whispering into her ear exclusively “-returned…” 

“Aw, pity…” Vaggie’s sarcasm returned. 

The awkward silence rolled in easier than anticipated; Vaggie silently watched Alastor purchase the medication he needed maturely. He could have stolen it like some Overlords do, but it appeared the deer was respectful enough to help the struggling demons dotted around the place. 

Immediately after they left the pharmacy, Alastor strolled towards Mimzy’s place again for updates. The more Vaggie realized it, the more nervous she got; everyone around them stepped aside and made a neat path for the deer to walk down, and because it was directly down the middle, she watched helplessly as demons stepped aside to be hit by cars accidentally, or walked into each other as they stumbled out of the Overlord’s way. It was disturbing to see how effective an Overlord’s power truly was, even for an Overlord who experienced something traumatic. 

“So… Al? Where are we heading now?” 

“Mimzy’s, I need to make sure she’s all dandy and ready for a show!” Alastor grinned down at Vaggie, a deceptive grin that hid every insecure thing about him- _Why can’t I stop thinking about this!?_

__“Al, I think we should talk about what happened… Once you get it out, you won’t need me around. But if Val jumps you, you’ll get surprised and vulnerable and-“_ _

__“I assure you that’s not the person I am, dear” Alastor’s grin was far more forced this time, and his fists were glowing right beside Vaggie’s. She took this as the cue to stop talking about the topic, for now at least. Maybe it wasn't the best of ideas talking about the radio demon’s weaknesses in the middle of the city._ _

__Arriving at Mimzy’s brought a delightful feeling to Vaggie’s chest, it meant that she could lounge around and watch Mimzy sing whilst Alastor listened, rambled on, and covered the awkward space between them._ _

__But once the doors opened, it was the utter opposite to delight…_ _

__“My little deer~ And his knight? How adorable”._ _

__Valentino. Standing there on the stage with Mimzy in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably though she tried to control her quivering lips, and the Overlord pressed a knife up to her neck warningly. They were lucky Vox wasn’t present, but Vaggie didn’t fancy jinxing herself._ _

__“Release her, she’s done nothing to you two!” Alastor managed to stay composed, with his fake smile that everyone saw through and a strong, independent voice. Maybe Vaggie was wrong, Alastor could cope with the trauma._ _

__That was until the building was hit with a power cut. What came with a conveniently timed power outage? The Lord of all electrical currents: Vox._ _

__“She did nothing wrong? She was the reason you left me! You really made me upset, Al~” Vox appeared with a fake frown, glowing in the darkness. “You looked real fuckin’ delicious on that bed, y’know… All spread out, sweating, and that little poof of a tail ya got…”_ _

__Vaggie looked around frantically in the dark. She’ll win this, knowing the Overlords don’t have angelic weapons. But that’s if she can hit them without being attacked with their Overlord-like powers. If Alastor had tentacles that spawned out of the ground, and Vox had cables based off past battles, so what did Val have?_ _

__Alastor’s friend, the closest friend who had been there through most of his serial killer times._ _

__“Haven’t you two had enough playing around!?” Vaggie released her inner thoughts into the wilderness, watching the three Overlord’s eyes glow in the dark and move towards Vaggie. She finally found her voice, she discovered the courage she always had but was always too paranoid to use against them. But she was too sickened by how they behaved- like children!_ _

__“Vaggie-”_ _

__“We’re all sinners here, we’ve all felt the worst Hell has to offer. Everyone knows that Overlords don’t start their lives here so easily” Vaggie cut off the deer. If fighting wasn’t a viable option, she hoped that speaking aloud about the situation would help instead. “No pimp had a good life before finding his job. You must have had one moment that drove you so mad, you wanted to jump off the highest building and pretend you’ll fall to your death like humans do. But then you wake up, limbs broken for a temporary amount of time, waiting for Hell to run you over again!”_ _

__Vox snorted as he watched Val’s frown form, except it was less of a dangerous grin and more emotional. Vaggie snapped her head towards the TV demon and startled him, to her surprise. “A TV demon? You died not too soon after Al, so it must’ve been hell figuring out where to go with that big ass TV screen on you!”_ _

__“Watch your mouth, girl-”_ _

__“Does that make me right? All the harassment you got for that big head of your’s, but not in the flattering way. Your first date wasn’t easy, was it?” Vaggie continued to insult the TV demon, who visibly through his glowing TV screen in the darkness, grew more distraught than excited in capturing the radio demon._ _

__Val shoved Mimzy onto the stage’s floor and snapped his fingers at Vox. “We’ll be back, bitch” the Overlord concluded, disappearing from the club as so did Vox. As the TV demon was out of sight, the lights flickered back on and Alastor was seen on his knees, processing the situation and Vaggie’s words._ _

__She knelt down beside Alastor carefully and peeked under the red hair, recognizing the same tears as before stream down his pale cheeks. “You really can see through Overlords, no matter how cruel they are…”_ _

__“Overlords are demons with more power, but suffered the same tragedy as everyone else. And I mean everyone, not just sinners like you three” her hand reached out to his sympathetically. “We’re all here for you, Al, even if I wasn’t there for you before, I am now. I’m proud to be”._ _

__The deer couldn’t comprehend what was slipping out through her lips. It all felt like a dream, nothing felt pure anymore in the room. The only thing that snapped him out of his daze was Mimzy’s consistent coughing on the stage. “Why ought you be proud? I let him hurt Mimzy, and I led you to danger. No gentleman does that to a gal like you” Alastor frowned more openly in front of Vaggie._ _

__“Because you’ve dealt with this better than some could. It’s only been a day since you came back and you’re already back on ya hooves- or feet, whatever you walk on…” Alastor folded his arms, embarrassed, before Vaggie unwrapped his arms and embraced them with her hands. “You’re the father Charlie needs in her life, so if you hide things this easily, you’re the perfect fit and I’ll gladly permit that”. The two smiled at each other, baffled at the warmth their shared, yet they also knew the conflict would return very soon; it was all just a tease._ _

__“It’s not that easy hidin’ it, darling. But farewell, I’ll talk with you once we return back to the hotel, about my concerns for your well being-”_ _

__“This is me talking, you cheesy talk show shitlord, I’m not possessed by Charlie nor has she rubbed off onto me. I’m just looking out for a colleague, a friend even”._ _

__“It’s a deal” Alastor cracked a smirk over his tear stained face, holding out a hand that was confidently accepted by Vaggie’s. “Mimzy, darling! Your make up is a state with those tears, allow me to help~”._ _

__“Alastor!?” Vaggie chuckled softly as the two united, Mimzy gawking at how well Alastor looked despite the past events, and Alastor wondering why Mimzy was trying to reach down to his tail, oblivious to her most obvious crush._ _

__That was the delightful thing about Hell. It was easier to walk away from problems, knowing every single demon has a supernatural strength no human can dwell with. Harassed by a friend’s guy? Throw them across the city with a single punch. Wanting to drink your life away with your favourite wine? The tolerance is outstanding- as proved by Husk back at the hotel. It was the same with drugs, partially, but Vaggie insisted the drugs were made by demons and not humans, unlike the alcohol that was recreated from the human world._ _

__With this demonic energy, Alastor stood back up with a strong, dominant posture, accompanied by his fellow friends and constant enthusiastic power. But events, memories, parties, nothing was erased from a demon’s mind, no matter how big or small it was… Alastor helped Vaggie remember that, by his own experience. One moment, he was happily walking down the streets of Hell. The next moment, he was crying on his knees, being held by the one person he didn’t expect to sympathize with. The two connected like true friends, whilst something else connected to Alastor: “So you do have a tail!” Mimzy’s hand was grasping Alastor’s tail. “I don’t think that’s the point here, friend…”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Sorry if this chapter was quite short.
> 
> Everyone's ideas are well appreciated, as I'm excited to use some of them for the fanfiction (it's a maybe though).
> 
> If you have any more, please feel free to list them below!


	15. Chapter 15: Two Shades of a Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino and Vox go back to their studio and think about Vaggie's words, willing to waste their lives away to the truth. But the drink brings out something better out of Vox, and both Angel and Valentino are intrigued. 
> 
> Was it possible for the Overlord to change his mind on the deer? 
> 
> Or was it all an illusion, to trick the gullible spider?

“Sit down, will ya? That bitch thinkin’ she can say whatever she wants, like a delirious parrot!” The pimp chugged down his whisky, mixing it with the lingering scent of smoke in his breath. The two arrived back at the porn studio soon after an unfortunate turn of events, humiliated by being downsized from the princess’s girlfriend. They decided drinking away the truth was the best solution, but Vox had other things on his mind instead. 

“I don’t care what that girl said, I’m already missing that virgin deer body” Vox groaned, leaning his head back as he exhaled, remembering the climax of their moment with the deer; it almost made him hard again, until he also remembered the disinterested radio demon’s face to the response of sex. 

Valentino rolled his pink eyes and finished off his drink. “Why you still up his ass, boy? I’m done with ‘im, Angie’s comin’ ‘round soon to give us a treat anyway~”. 

Vox shook his head with disapproval, puffing out a gust of smoke from his lips. “Like that bitch said, I can’t date anyone with this big ass television on me, so I’d best resort to thirsty, feisty demons like Al”. 

The pimp chuckled, “You dirty bastard”. But after that, silence swarmed the room and they were left thinking about their own personal issues. Valentino couldn’t stand it anymore, there was something more to Vox’s major obsession with the king of radios. “I’m startin’ to think that ain’t the real reason. Come on, what ya really want from Alastor?” Valentino grinned as he watched Vox swallow rather clearly, he was onto something. 

“Hey, that’s not part of our contract. I help you with advertisement and you help me with hookers, we ain’t talking about our personal shit- it’s cheesy!” 

“Aw, come on Voxy~”. The tall pimp walked over towards Vox and sat beside him, with his fingers dancing along the leather towards Vox’s legs. “I saw it, the whole crowd saw it! You starin’ into his eyes like you were the damsel in distress! You’re in love~”. 

“And what if I am!?” Vox’s screen grew flustered, face heated more than ever; no orgasm could beat this expression. “It’s none of your damn business. Where’s that slut? I want him keeping you away from me” the TV demon growled. 

But this only made Valentino snort. “A big man like you chasin’ some asexual, New Orleans serial killer? The kinks you have sometimes Voxy… Makes me laugh every time”. Vox gave no retaliation this time, he only sat in a childish pout with his body half slanted the opposite direction from his aggravating partner. “Oh come on, I need the good stuff! I ran outta drama to exploit around Hell through my girls, just you wait until this word gets out-”. 

Vox’s face turned more into static the more he listened. “You’re asking to go into the void if you do that, let’s not forget who has the upper hand here. I’ll cut off all deals and-”. 

“Relax, Voxy. I’m just kiddin’ with ya, it’s all just colleague fun~”. Valentino smirked as Vox’s static calmed down on his screen, and the two cracked a smile and a laugh. 

“You really push my buttons, literally”. 

“If you want me to push more, then it’s a deal~”. 

Vox’s face lit up with pink, as if painted faintly by the colour. From time to time, the Overlords weren’t ashamed to admit they did have fun with each other, in the way most demons would imagine too. But with a figure standing in the hallway, grinning and watching the two, it would be embarrassing to him if that one demon spread the word; that Vox was taken over by the pimp of the city. 

The figure manifested into a white spider, with a toothy grin and golden tooth poking out. “Please, don’t stop~ I always enjoy the action ya’ll have” Angel, arriving with convenience, welcomed himself inside. The spider was surprised when Valentino only laughed, and didn’t threaten Angel like the last time he interrupted the two’s kinky session. 

“Angel Cakes~ Welcome back to daddy” Valentino welcomed him inside, whilst Vox waved with a grunt and shifted aside for Angel to sit on the pimp’s lap. Seductively, the two held each other, purring and whispering sweet words to each other, but Vox knew it was all an act. 

Angel was up to something, and was obviously helping Alastor as the two worked at the hotel with longer periods compared to Angel and Valentino. How Angel would do it was a mystery case to Vox, but he’ll ensure nothing happens. 

“I’m tapping out, I have a dear to visit” Vox lifted himself off the leather couch, making his way towards the door and turning back to an expected response or tease. 

“You mean, deer~”. 

Vox caught onto Angel’s glare, staring at the TV with a desperate look. The spider thought for a second that Vox may change his mind, and so the Overlord did, temporarily. “Not yet, I’m actually visiting Rosie. You did some damage Val” the two chuckled, but the spider and TV exchanged looks; one grateful, the other rolling his eyes. 

“Now, listen here Angie~”. 

_“I need you to spy on them, I’ll guide you through it all” Alastor instructed the spider._

_“The only time ya need me, and it ain’t even for sex… Fine, I’ll do it, only ‘cause I feel bad for ya” Alastor smiled gratefully to Angel; it made the spider smile back, feeling the warmth radiating off the radio demon’s body. Despite such a dangerous reputation, he was able to make Angel feel more respected and wanted than Valentino did._

_“Do what you usually do in that… place. Remember all the important parts of the conversation, then report to me. That’s all you need to do, my fellow friend!” The optimistic deer handed Angel a number on a piece of paper- a date, perhaps?_

_Angel stared quizzically at the paper. It read a number, but he assumed it was someone else, considering-_

_“Yes, I have a phone now… The gal forced it into my hands, it would be rude of me to decline a gift! That’s my number, I assume?” Alastor confirmed his theory._

_“Holy shit! Ya really have a phone now? All the stuff I’ll send ya later is gonna be worth it Smiles~”._

_“Which is why I’ll deny your access to my conversations after the job!” The spider frowned to the disappointment._

_“Ya mean ‘blocked’?”_

_“I’ll contact you when you have completed the task at hand, farewell!” And with that, the deer pranced away back to Charlie and Vaggie, preferring to work hard for the hotel instead of drown himself in gloominess._

__“Are you listenin’, Angie!?” The voice snapped Angel out of his trance, yet before he could reassure the pimp with a lie, he was shoved onto the floor and grasped by his slender throat. “I need you to spy on them, I’ll guide you through it all. Do what ya usually do in that useless place, and remember all the important bits of the conversation! Then report back to me, and that’s it. Nothing more, and if you try anything more, ya know what’s comin’ slut!”_ _

__The spider stared helplessly up at Valentino, confliction in his eyes. How would he play this out? Would Vox even help him again? The Overlord was most likely doused in embarrassment when he walked in and pleaded with him with a look, but Angel knew Vox will think straight next time and decline, maybe even rat him out._ _

__“Yes daddy…” With the affirmation, he was lifted back onto his feet and placed back on the pimp’s lap, their grins returning as if obliged to._ _

__“Good boy. I’ll contact you when you’ve finished the job. Now fuck off! I have new clients coming in today, don’t ruin it” Valentino snapped his fingers, hurrying Angel off his lap to sway his hips away and out of the office._ _

__Angel walked down the hallway with a hand through his hair, thinking deeply about the situation. If he played one part, the other would find out and send him to the void. If he played both, they’ll both send him to the void. If he did nothing? Well, maybe Alastor wouldn’t mind too much… But Val on the other hand, most certainly would._ _

__As the spider walked down the hallway, stressed and ruined; practically crumbling under the pressure, he walked into a man in a black and blue suit. “Vox? Why the hell are you back already?”_ _

__Vox stared down at Angel with an expression that made Angel want to hug him. He was sad, distressed, angry- he was a mess on the whole. But on the contrary, he was still pissed at the TV, until he heard a phrase he thought he’d never hear come out of the Overlord’s mouth, especially to him._ _

__“I need your help…”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to post two chapters today because I'm too excited, so they may be a little short. 
> 
> But thank you all still for reading! The end may be, if I had to guess, before/just about chapter 30? 
> 
> The reason for this is because if I pile up ideas into this, it may turn away the focus from the plot itself. I'm also excited to start other fanfictions too. :P


	16. Chapter 16: The Feline and its Hooves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie pesters Husk about how him and Alastor met, so Husk tells the short story of how it all happened.

“Charlie, dear. You’ve stopped smiling! You know you’re never fully dressed without one~”. 

Charlie erupted into a giggling fit. The whole character of Alastor made her wonder whether he was her long lost father, but that was up to fate to decide. She didn’t necessarily hate Lucifer, she was entirely aware of how busy they are; with Lilith drowning in her own workload whilst Lucifer manages Hell. The princess was left alone with Vaggie and the hotel, but that was until a whole new crew rolled in, the crew that made her smile every single day at every single hour, every minute, every second. 

Angel was the first patriot for the hotel, but Charlie knew it was for a roof over his head and some food. Vaggie disagreed with the idea of accepting the porn star from the start, but Charlie didn’t mind having him around even if he didn’t lay a single finger onto paperwork; it was having company that counted more to her, even though she did have Vaggie, she wanted to see other demons too. 

Then Alastor arrived, glowing and sinister, grinning down at the princess- she was also sure he listened to her phone call outside the entrance and on the steps. But she didn’t jump to conclusions just yet, especially because of how supportive he is for the hotel. 

She was in the utmost disbelief when he simply said he was doing it out of “sheer absolute boredom!” No demon wants to work just because they’re bored… Which led Vaggie into thinking this was all a trick, a way into finding Lucifer or destroying the hotel to make his own radio tower, or something else that described him as a villain. 

But her girlfriend’s views changed when Alastor willingly stayed up all night, doing paperwork Charlie should have been doing. Cooking, cleaning with Nifty, singing, entertaining guests that smiled only to not get into trouble with the radio demon. 

It was a miracle, something that was always doubted in the lives of demons. 

Alastor brought two other patriots alongside him, manifesting them out of thin air. Nifty, and Husker. Everytime Charlie would talk about how pleasing Alastor is to have around, Husk would always disagree and warn her about the many mysteries Alastor was. 

“He’s mentally unstable kid”, he said one time. 

“He eats demons,'' he repeated about three times in the middle of a Poker game. 

“He demolished a hotel down the road-” Vaggie glared at him, but the feline snorted and shook his head. “-Just kidding girl”. 

These claims continued for a good while, and Charlie was surprised Alastor didn’t know about Husk talking behind his back. Or maybe he did know, and he was proud to be all the things Husk described. 

But one day, the princess had enough lectures, the many mysteries and theories and exclaims the cat gave out. She marched to the bar and slammed her hands down, earning only an exasperated sigh from the cat after he served endless amounts of sinners with booze. 

“What the fuck do you want now?” 

“How did you two meet?” Charlie questioned with a demanding tone, luring Vaggie over to her sudden determination. 

Husk perked up his ears, and nervously looked around for Alastor like he usually did, before leaning over the bar and whispered: “None of ya business”. 

“Oh come on! You talk about him like he’s above and beyond, but you don’t care a single wit when he hands you a severed head!” Vaggie threw her hands up exaggeratively. 

“Because I’m used to it- oh shit... “ There the words appeared, finally slipping out through his lips. The cat was used to it! There was more to this, Charlie knew there was. 

“Oh really? If you’re so used to it, then why don’t you start spilling the blood!” Charlie demanded with a grin, feeling accomplished to the cat slipping up on his words. 

Husk had no other choice. He could either bicker back and forth with the two until Alastor lectured him on how to behave in front of the princess, or he could cough up everything he’s been hiding from them and safely stroll back to his room, before Alastor finds out and hunts him down like a hunter chasing its deer target. 

The three sat in the lounge, the couple cuddling close to each other and tucked into a blanket near the fireplace, ready for the story to unfold in front of them. Nifty was away cleaning, as she knew how they met, whilst Husk sat opposite them and cringed to the cheesiness of the situation. “Jesus, it’s a short story, so don’t get so dang comfortable…” 

“Get on with it~” Charlie groaned, all the excitement leading up to this moment made her impolite and needy, and it made Vaggie smirk to her shift in personality. 

“I was at the bar downtown, serving some lowlifes and sluts with their customers…” 

_The bar was crowded, mobbed by angry demons who sought to drink their mistakes away. They all looked similar; matted hair, ripped clothing, a diversity of animals in different shapes and sizes. A zoo for demons, and Husk was the zookeeper._

_Except one demon in particular stood out amongst the crowd…_

_“Why hello there, my fellow feline!” The cheery voice called out through the booming voices beside him. There he stood, the almighty radio demon himself, holding a microphone in one hand and a bottle of booze in the other. The deer demon was dressed in his signature red tuxedo, but was topped off with a black tophat this time, a red silky material wrapped around the top part._

_“Who ya callin’ a feline?” The grumpy cat retorted._

_“Well, I assume the only cat I’m talking to is you! Hahaha!” The deer laughed._

_“Yeah alright, real fucking funny ain’t ya? Listen bud, I got people to serve so I can pay my rent, then I’m going down the casino to waste my eternal life away” the bartender chugged down his cheap booze, the crimson eyes reflecting off the glass and analyzing the creature in front of him._

_Alastor sat on a stool and only had to glance at the demons surrounding him to make clearance. It brought Husk’s attention back to the Overlord, making him less confident now that Alastor made most demons disappear from the area. “Hey, my customers pal-”._

_“Do you fight?” Alastor asked out of the blue, twirling his microphone playfully and his eyes stared intently into Husk’s._

_“Do I what?”_

_“Fight, my fellow! With those big ears, I ought to have thought you can hear better!”_

_“...Right. Why do you want to know?”_

_Alastor’s grin widened, the cat could’ve sworn it stretched his skin a little bit more. “I’m bored fighting alone, and my techniques are starting to grow known to the public. Soon all the Overlords will know how I fight, and that’s one hell of a disaster!” The radio static transitioned into a cheer of classic comedy laughter to the joke. “That is why I am recruiting!”_

_Recruiting? What the hell was wrong with this guy? “Do I get paid?” Was the only thing Husk thought about. The cat could fight, good enough to defend his bartending position whenever demons got a little too drunk, or when they acted out at the casino._

_To boast, Husk praised himself mentally for taking down more than 5 demons last week. However, that was nothing compared to the radio demon sitting in front of him now, staring straight into his demonic soul and offering him a pricey position; costing both his life and his wages._

_“However much you need, my friend~”. Husk felt shivers escape down his spine from the radio demon, the last word hit him hard._

_“Then it’s a dea- not literally a deal, I mean, um…”_

_“It’s a figurative deal then, my friend” Alastor chuckled. “Meet me at my tower tomorrow morning, we have matters to discuss!”_

_It was as simple as that. Husk arrived the next morning and was greeted at the entrance by Alastor. The fact he was waiting outside for the cat was a spine chilling experience, he couldn’t imagine the rest Alastor had planned for him._

_As the months passed by, Husk was used to how Alastor acted everyday. He watched the deer talk to himself, his voodoo friends, his microphone even- and it talked back!? Husk swore he hadn’t taken drugs for weeks now. He noticed the daily stops Alastor made at Rosie’s, collecting drugs he never knew the purpose for, until he poked his head into Alastor’s office and watched him tear everything up into pieces, before slipping a pill into his throat and smiling innocently at the cat as if his whole room didn’t collapse around him._

_Then the strange occurance of delivering severed heads at Husk’s door happened, but he felt somewhat grateful and took the head inside, using it as a blood dispenser for however much blood it had left. He also used the head as a warning for demons at the casino; that he was partnered with the most dangerous man alive- or, dead alive- and that no demon should dare mess with him. But they did, of course they did._

_When Husk came back to Alastor injured from time to time, the deer immediately set out on a mission. He had a defensive glare, as if Husk really was a friend to him…_

_He’d come back with the same bodies Husk saw, once walking and talking and fucking, now stirring in a boiling pot with a heaping scent that made Husk gag. He watched the radio demon eat the demons at the dinner table, whilst Husk ate his burger and fries like an ordinary demon would._

_Years passed by, things grew more comfortable. Husk couldn’t spare the details because nothing truly eventful happened, but before Charlie and Vaggie left the couch, he did spare one detail…_

_“If Valentino comes at my door and you’re still here, do not open it with the entirety of your will to live” Alastor requested in the lounge area, half reading his book and half talking with the cat. Husk was on his phone checking the political media, nodding half heartedly in response to the Overlord._

_“I don’t have the will to live, so I guess I can do that…”_

_It was one task, one simple favour that he could finally return to Alastor after all his years of help. The doorbell rang, Husk was ready to spring into action. He held a gun in his hand and used the other to lean against the door, recognizing the face of a pimp._

_“What ya want?” Husk asked through the wooden door._

_“Why this is a surprise~” Valentino grinned through the small peep hole Husk had to watch through._

_“Ya ain’t allowed in! Sorry bud-”_

_“But down here in Hell, there are no rules, pussy-cat~” the pimp separated the nickname on purpose, before kicking down the door effortlessly and towering over the trampled feline beneath his heels. “Now, where’s your boss, hm~?”_

_“Up your ass!” Husk fired at the Overlord, scrambling around a corner to take shelter. When the cat peeked around the corner, he was met with dust on the floor and nothing more. “What the fuck?”_

_“Mm~ I wouldn’t mind if that was the case, but fortunate- oh so fortunate for him! I’ll be the one in his ass tonight, my little kitten~” Valentino grasped the cat from behind in the midst of the darkness, lifting him up against the wall to subdue his target._

_“Husker… You had one job” Alastor’s sinisterly spoken tone came out behind Valentino, who swerved immediately and battled the deer. Everything else was a blur, but he was proud to say that Alastor had won the fight. Good for him, his job, his “friend”, but bad for the punishment he was going to get later that night._

_This was the worst he had seen Alastor, in the whole of how the deer treated him, it was as if the demon was a completely different vessel. The radio demon raised his claws up above the fallen cat, before succumbing to his inner gut and sighing with the first frown he’d ever shown to him. “Please do as you’re told next time, I won’t hesitate to kill you” Husk stared afraid up at the Overlord for once, he truly thought he was going to die that night, until-_

_“And your punishment is fixing my door!”_

_“You bastard…”_

_“And then you can go to the casino next week!”_

_“Alright, time to fix a door” the two smiled at each other, finally finding a way to stay content with each other._

_A week later, Husk played at the casino with the stacks of money Alastor offered. He lost many games, but won lots more, that earned more money than Alastor had shared originally. It was either pure luck, chance, or Alastor’s voodoo magic, but he was happy either way._

_Another year later, he was at the casino again, treating himself after battling demons with Alastor. They felt closer than they’ve ever felt, to the point where sometimes Husk would peek into Alastor’s room whilst he slept, watching the smile form into a frown before pulling a fake smile when he awoke. Why was Husk in there? Well, he knew the deer had nightmares._

_He also knew the deer couldn’t stand sex, so he kept all sex-related stuff away from him, and instead gossiped to his friends outside work about it instead. Husk knew Alastor didn’t like sweet things, so with his first attempts at cooking, he made Jambalaya- Alastor hugged him so hard, it made him cry internally from both the squeeze and how emotional Alastor got sometimes._

_And on the subject of emotional, Alastor would very so often write letters to his mother, concerned more about her than Husk- which was understandable. But one night, Husk read the letter and cried himself to sleep straight after._

_The letter read: I killed pa, mamma, in vengeance of what he did to us back in the days. All the abuse, the sex, the smoking, the drinking, everything you never liked about him hit him back like karma. I saw him working at the porn studio as a receptionist, but he’s now replaced by some cat demon… I didn’t know what to feel ma, he taught me how to hunt, make my own rituals, taught me a lot about demons. But he hurt us, so it didn’t matter that I sent him to the void, right? I love you ma, let us talk at Mimzy’s someday._

_Love, your son, Alastor._

_Fuck, it reminded him too much of the movie Bambi. He cried knowing Alastor had experienced trauma, a devastating life of ritual-driven lives, with the worst father in the world that made him a mama's boy. But what tore him up the most was how similar Alastor and his mother were, how they talked to each other at Mimzy’s whilst Husk served booze, eavesdropping on their conversations._

_“Smile my dear! You’re never fully dressed without one~” the mother teased._

_“But I am dressed, ma!” The son groaned, swatting away his mother’s fingers as she tried to fix his disheveled hair. Husk chuckled at the loving sight, but continued serving customers whilst the two talked._

_“So I see you have a servant!”_

_“He’s not a servant, ma” Alastor chuckled, looking over his shoulder to see Husk growl at him. “He’s a friend, a dear friend”, he watched the cat’s frown form into a soft smile._

_“That’s wonderful sweetheart, just wonderful…” Alastor’s mother grew quiet and distant._

__“And then what!?” Charlie was sitting on Vaggie’s lap, hands covering her mouth with childish wide eyes staring intensely at the cat._ _

__“Well, that’s it really. They talked, we went back to Alastor’s place. I went to the casino a few days later, and then he brought me here. Tada…” Husk rolled his eyes._ _

__“So wait a second, Alastor’s mother is down here? Holy shit that’s awesome” Vaggie grinned._ _

__Husk snorted. “It really is, really is…” His smile grew to the memories._ _

__They still had the moments they had before joining the hotel, but that traumatizing past never left his mind: Alastor suffered something that came back to him even in the afterlife, poor bastard…_ _

__“Well, I do think you should be an author, Husker darling~!” Alastor landed his hands onto the cat’s shoulders._ _

__“And so the story goes on…”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems quite irrelevant to the plot, but I was just too excited to make the idea someone made come to life! About Husk's relationship with Alastor. :P
> 
> It will link all together in the end, this is more or less just a little additional bit to the ending.
> 
> Thank you all! And stay tuned~.


	17. Chapter 17: Electric Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Vox return back to the hotel, bringing a surprise gift to the table.
> 
> Is everyone on board with this so called "gift"?
> 
> Or should crushes stay as crushes?

“So what ya sayin’ is… You love ‘im? Like, crush?” Angel asked as they strolled down an alleyway, making their way towards the hotel even though Vox knew the situation won’t go as planned. 

“Sure, whatever you think pornstar... “ In some ways, the TV demon felt mocked with his slight crush on the radio demon. He knew Angel was baffled at the fact, but it was the truth and the spider knew how tough love could be. 

On the other hand, he also knew how enraged Alastor was after his traumatizing few days, Vox would need a definite miracle for this to work out. 

Vox searched Angel’s ponderous expressions and sighed, sharing a similar perspective on the subject. “Why are you willing to help me?” He sheepishly asked, gaze already averted as he crumbled in shame. 

“Well, I know for a fact Val ain’t the one who sat back, it was all ‘im and you just touched the deer. With that being said, I don’t think a shy guy like you would violate him-” 

“I fucked him all the way to heaven when Val left”. 

Angel sharply turned around and halted Vox in his trail, a hand pressing up against the demon’s chest. “For fuck sakes, Vox! Give me a reason to help you, or I’ll turn back on ya right now…” Did he even have a reason? He never helped the slut during his punishments, or his emotional times, not even financial problems. But he did have one idea… 

“I’ll propose a deal to keep you on the plan” Vox grinned brightly, with his illuminous TV screen already blinding Angel enough. 

Angel huffed his hair back and folded his arms across his puffed out chest, a sarcastic look shooting across the screen. “Keep talkin’...” 

“If you help me fix things between me and Al, so that I can treat the deer the right way, I’ll send you some of the pictures I got of Alastor” Vox wiggled his digital eyebrow, before frowning to the disgusted look he was being given. “Relax, they were pictures of when Alastor seemed to be enjoying it”, he watched Angel’s face transition into a more passionate expression. 

“Ya got yourself a deal then” the two shook hands on it, rehearsing over the plan as they made their way towards the hotel. 

It was a weak deal that he knew had to be improved later into the plan, but as long as the foundation of his mini yet important project was formed, the rest could be dealt with later. It was risky, confronting the rape victim as the criminal himself, but all he could think of is their moment back at the show; how their eyes grew intimate and engaged, star gazy like the movies. Vox felt it was meant to be, regardless of how cringy it sounded to the rest of his demonic friends and Val, it was more or less his only option. 

Before sinking into the darkest depths of his television screen, he halted when Angel peeked through the door’s stained glass. “Alright, ya can’t come in yet, but I’ll call ya in when I’m ready, got it?” 

Vox nodded subtly, awkwardly standing on the steps with his arms behind his back, his foot tapping as he looked around uncomfortably. He was left alone momentarily out in the open, allowing various demons to glimpse back at the TV demon; standing there alone, awkwardly waiting, silent. Vox wondered whether it was more humiliating to be standing out there alone for awhile, or whether being denied the important question is even more humiliating. 

“Will you be mine?” Vox spoke to himself in the reflection of the door’s glass. Tall, skinny, perhaps he should work out more often now that reputation matters more than currency these days. Large TV screen, too large to date, kiss, anything… No matter how badly Vox wanted to reject Vaggie’s words, she was right: it was hard dating when he first fell into Hell, it made him result in many attempts at dying, which all failed because of how naive he was to the blackmarket selling angelic weapons. 

His red eyes wandered down his body once more, before they zoned in through the glass and his screen picked up on the conversation inside. 

“Ah, Angel! It’s wonderful to see you again!” Alastor boomed out with a joyful voice. Vox smiled at the thought of having Alastor greet him like that everyday, oh~ the fantasies… 

“Oh really? What’d ya miss most about me~?” 

“My effeminate fellow, let’s cut down on the innuendos and talk business! Now, do you have any Intel?” 

_Intel!? Angel, the sly fucking bitch! The slut! _Vox’s TV screen flashed a variety of colours, forming a technical issue message on his screen as he stared in disbelief through the glass. They were backstabbed by the very best pornstar… He wondered whether informing Valentino was a good solution to this mess, but he remembered why Angel had kept him outside, talking to Alastor in preparation for the plan. Vox therefore exhaled his anger and cooled down his TV screen, eavesdropping furthermore.__

__“He said exactly what you said, Al. I thought it was the drugs, but it was real. I know I can’t do it alone, but that’s why I brought a helper to fix the situation for me-”_ _

__“How marvelous! And who is this charmingly helpful fellow you’ve brought along? Maybe he can join the hotel!”_ _

__“Hotel my ass…” Vox mumbled behind the stained glass doors._ _

__“-We’ll see about that~ Say welcome to…”_ _

__Silence devoured the room up as they all waited for the shadow behind the doors to move. Was that Vox’s cue? Vox didn’t care, he expected Angel to open the door or call his name, or something more obvious. He didn’t want to walk in spontaneously and give the deer a heart attack. But apparently, that was the plan._ _

__“Come in ya donkey!”_ _

__There it was. The doors opened to reveal a demon dressed in a black and blue tuxedo, slim but muscular in the right places, and a TV for a head instead of the natural anatomy. The TV screen lit up with a wide grin that appeared more sinister than welcoming, and his reputation for raping the radio demon didn’t help with that intimdating grin at all._ _

__Everyone tensed up in the room, expecting a brawl to take place in the lobby; which made Charlie sigh deeply inside her chest knowing she’d have to repair the place again. Vaggie was on standby with her spear ready in her hand, furious and puzzled to why Vox had the guts to come here, especially introduce himself to Alastor. Husk was just as enraged, his claws were sharpened and his wings were spread, covering most of his proximity between the others. Nifty was just as prepared to fight as well, but the distracting and blood-curling speck of dirt on the floor sent her into a trance of tidying for days on end._ _

__But the most tense demon in the room was definitely, and expectedly, Alastor. His back was straightened and his ears were perked up, with the fur standing on his skin and headlight-struck stare. Wide eyed, one eye flinching occasionally as his hands glowed with demonic energy._ _

__Angel shifted his gaze between the two Overlords, before biting his bottom lip and releasing a few words. “So, um… This is Vox?”_ _

__“Angel, I am fairly confident I ordered you gathered information, not return with the vessel we were working against…” Alastor never took his stare off Vox, but if he had four eyes, he could feel the penalizing stare hit him hard now._ _

__“I did, I swear! But then Vox came running to me and…” He drifted off once Alastor held up a finger to him, too focused on the enemy standing before him to care a single wit for his excuses._ _

__Vox exhaled shakily. If a miracle was on his way to save him, it’d best be now. “Let us talk, Alastor. I made a mistake, I know that, but I have a lot of advantages that you don’t have. If you know what I mean~”. Shit, why did he add that on the end? Valentino was rubbing off onto him too much._ _

__“You disgust me, you walking... Picture show!” Tentacles cracked the marble tiles beneath them, coiling around Vox’s body like pairs of snakes feasting on a buffet._ _

__“You were hotter powerless” Vox rolled his eyes, before clenching them shut as the tentacles squeezed tightly around his body. “A-Alastor! Please, buddy… Just take a shot at this, I need to explain-”_ _

__“You’ve explained already!” Alastor snapped, no static covering his voice already. His voice came out as genuinely hurt, torn like a heartbroken man’s voice. Husk frowned from afar, understanding completely how affected Alastor was right now. The same voice came from Alastor’s nightmares, when he argued with Rosie sometimes, and when he spoke honestly to his mother about ‘the man in the family’. “You forced me to do something I denied permission to…”_ _

__“I know! I did the wrong fucking thing, making you do all that shit for me…”_ _

__“Please, spare the details” Vaggie gagged behind her spear, earning a dangerous glare from Alastor to the interruption._ _

__Angel looked at Alastor and pleaded with his eyes, and for some abnormal reason, Alastor lowered Vox from his sprouted tentacles and sighed heavily through a combustion of static. “I ought to kill you off some day, Angel. But you’re already dead!” Laughter emitted from both Charlie and Alastor’s radio, though when Vox chuckled, Alastor stopped and growled at the TV demon._ _

__Vox frowned, insecurely crossing his arms across his chest to the tension between them. “Let us talk in the office” Vox’s face brightened up, a grin even spreading across it, but he didn’t allow himself to get ahead of himself. The two walked into Charlie’s office and all that could be heard was yelling, destruction, voices calming down into a more civil conversation._ _

__“Angel, why in the name of my father, did you bring him here!?” Charlie towered over the spider, as so did Vaggie with her dangerous spear- someday she’ll stab someone accidentally and they’ll be done from good!_ _

__“Relax! You won’t believe what he told me. He’s fallen in love for Smiles over there!”_ _

__“He- what?” Charlie’s face softened, but Vaggie refused to sympathize with the rapist._ _

__“Are you two forgeting what he did to Al!? Husk’s told us he hasn’t slept since that incident, and that he’s just gotten over it. But now you bring up the past again?” Vaggie lectured Angel._ _

__Yet Charlie lowered her spear and smiled softly. “But Vaggie, I see Angel’s point…”_ _

__“Are you kidding-”_ _

__“Vox stared into Alastor’s eyes like a lovey dovey couple on stage, me and my dad could feel the true sincerity between them. Maybe, just maybe… There’s a chance this could work out. Besides! Not all lovers meet the same way fairytale princesses do!” Charlie grinned, whilst Angel grinned smugglishly to the defense._ _

__“Ugh, fine… But this’ll take awhile to fix. And what about that other Overlord freak? Val, right?”_ _

__“Vox said he’ll cover me if I’m asked about you guys. He also said he’ll send me pictures of Al~”._ _

__“That’s disgusting...”_ _

__The three were stopped when Alastor swung the door open and stomped out the hotel with his microphone, tugging his coat onto him as he opened the doors and slammed them. Vox hesitantly walked out, expecting the interrogation just by their stunned faces. “This won’t be easy, will it?”_ _

__“What did you expect? Ya fucked him to the depths of the void without his permission, to put it kindly” Angel snorted._ _

__Charlie sighed and assured Vox with a hand on his shoulder, who flinched and stared quizzically down at the princess. “You did something bad, there’s no doubt in that. But we’ll help you fix this, I know you’re in love with him”. Charlie smiled up at the TV demon, who returned no smile. “Uh… That’s when you smile with me!” She chuckled._ _

__“Smile with ya? I’m fucking stressed!” Vox gritted his teeth, leaning down into her face with tampered emotions. “I gotta stop Val from hurting that beautiful son of a deer, whilst keeping myself safe from that deer too. It’s like some dang triangle, there’s no way out of this…”_ _

__“Don’t you give up yet, you big screen generator” Husk stepped over from the bar with a grin. “You have the best source of information at your hands, I know how to make this work out”._ _

__Vaggie grasped her head and pressed against the temples on either side. “Seriously!?”_ _

__“But in return, I get that darlin’ kitten at the porn studio” Husk added cheekily, purring out into the room with no shame._ _

__“...Right, sure, whatever pussycat. Just please, tell me everything I need to know…”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! :)
> 
> I don't mean to make Vox seem like a helpless school girl, but I feel that if it's gonna be a Vox/Alastor fanfiction, there needs to be romance in there unlike some fanfictions I've read (not criticizing them, there's just a lack of it from what I've searched). But correct me if wrong, I'll be more than excited to read some out there! 
> 
> Next up: The Plan.
> 
> Stay tuned~.


	18. Chapter 18: Waltz in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk comes up with a plan to help Vox, after realizing how everyone else's ideas weren't all too satisfying. 
> 
> Will this plan become a success? 
> 
> Alastor reacts in a peculiar way, but it would be highly expected for the radio demon to react this way...

Rain sprinkled onto the clean, reflective windows of the hotel, mirroring the reflection of an Overlord sitting at the dining table with the hotel employees. Vox seemed more entertained by the rain outside rather than all the ideas being spouted out; it was like an unorganized business meeting, and he knew what those looked like often. 

“Take him to a park! And enjoy the nice breeze of Hell” Charlie suggested optimistically. 

But Angel shot her idea down quickly. “Are ya kiddin’ me? Hell doesn’t have a nice breeze, it’s a fucking sauna down here!” 

Charlie frowned, catching onto Vox’s disinterested glare towards the window. The princess couldn’t deny the fact she was slightly scared of the Overlord, he was less competent than Alastor and with that lingering in her mind, she was nervous when the Overlord would just kill them for having bad ideas. “Okay... Vaggie?” 

“Sorry sweetie, I’m blank…” Vaggie replied, playing with her blonde hair and making aesthetic patterns in it. “Any ideas you like so far, uh… Vox, right?” 

Vox turned his head and narrowed his eyes, now dulled and even more unsatisfied. He looked at all of them before his red eyes landed on Husk, curiously tilting his TV screen with a grin forming. “How ‘bout you, pussycat~?” 

“Quit calling me that, punk!” Husk snarled in a cat-like way. “I have an idea, but it’s a two person job for now”. 

“Throw it at me, I’m open for all suggestions” Vox raised his arms up and stretched with his broad torso. 

“But Vo-” 

“And it’s settled, ladies and gentlemen! The kitty won the contest. So, what’s this two-person plan?” Vox leaned back against his chair, arms crossed behind his screen with one leg crossing over the other. Husk watched his grin change into a more seductive one, which made his ears flutter and his back straighten uncomfortably. 

“Walk with me, I’ll tell you outside…” 

“In the rain? Are you fucking mocking me?” Vox raised up from his chair, towering over the hotel employees; who quivered under the pressure of pleasing the Overlord, despite what he had done, he was able to input his fear into the sinners & one demon-ess. 

Except Husk, who raised up with Vox and leaned forward into his TV screen. “We don’t have time for this shit, just get an umbrella and follow me” the feline grumbled, handing him his umbrella used to keep his fur clean. 

Vox gratefully took the umbrella and flipped it open, stepping in and out from the door to test its quality, before deducing that it was safe to walk out in the rain. He followed the cat who slouched as he walked, making his way down an alleyway closely located to the hotel. He watched the cat visibly inhale and exhale shakily, as if the nerves were getting to him about something. “Cold? Or did I scare you the most back there?” Vox teased, earning a low groan from the cat. 

“Can you shut up?” Husk snapped back, frowning in his soaked state. After watching the TV demon shrug, they continued walking down the alleyway until they encountered a dead end; a plain, brick apartment at the end. “Let’s hope this is secluded enough…” 

Vox crossed his arms and still held the umbrella over him, staring at the feline as he waited for the plan to unravel. “I still don’t get why you’d help me, Husker. I know what happened between you and Val, years back”. 

“Yeah of course you do, there’s nothing between us other than me just being another kill count to that Overlord…” 

Vox snorted. “Kill count? Nah, he’d toy with you first. Know that he’ll do exactly that if you fuck this plan up, got it?” The TV demon threatened emptily, his own imagination to what Val would do. 

“Oh, the plan definitely won’t fuck up…” Vox’s eyes followed Husk’s paw reach down into the inside of his wings, revealing the sharp, pointy knife edge poking out. “You really think you got a shot with my deer friend? This isn’t a fairytale Vox!” Husk turned back to Vox, fierce eyes piercing into him. “Fairytales don’t exist here, I figured you’d know that by now. You’re gonna pay for what you did to Al…” 

Vox could only laugh at the sight, listening to the weaker demon threaten the Overlord. “Oh my, but you do know a lot of demons have watched your battles with demons. You fight drunk men, who are completely defenseless if they’re really wasted. Is that your specialty? Killing those who stand no chance defending themselves?” 

Husk lowered his head with a sense of defeat already. The Overlord wasn’t wrong, he did take advantage of the weaker just for a better, safer reputation. He figured the more defenseless targets he killed, the better his reputation got for the amount of deaths occured. But he forgot about the other demons, who instead of admiring his kill count, paid more attention to the quality of the situation; how the demons had no chance due to intoxication, or in emotional distress. Compared to Overlords, who killed demons as powerful as Husk effortlessly, Husk is an amaetur killer, and it defeated his confidence in time’s current moment. 

“I’m not giving up because of some words, I’m helping a friend-” 

“Friend? Alastor doesn’t give two shits about anyone! He’s working at that hotel for a good reason, a reason that benefits him and only him. Which is why I fucked up~ To taste that power he shows off all the time. Oh, he sure did demonstrate it to me~” Vox rolled his head back for emphasis, moaning to the memory, earning a cringing reaction from the cat in front of him. 

Before Vox could continue, Husk charged at the TV demon with the knife, as instead of stabbing the demon, he shoved him to the ground against the wet surface. Vox cautiously stared at the ground, keeping his head high above it with the umbrella covering his face. “Now I know why we’re outside, you’re a sly motherfucker”. 

“I get that a lot, pal” Husk grinned, sitting on Vox’s legs as he held the knife close to Vox’s throat. “You’re stuck, how does the humiliation feel after you humiliated Al!” 

“It feels… ecstatic~” Vox winked at Husk, the reaction making him applaud with his free hands as Husk stared in confusion. Before the cat could process and escalate, electrical wires wrapped around the cat’s torso and fling him across the alleyway, clashing him with a brick wall. Vox arose up to his feet whilst Husk picked himself back up, catching onto the raindrops on his electrical wires. “Confused? Ya really think I wouldn’t make myself waterproof?” Vox tossed the umbrella aside, looking up at the sky for the rain to directly hit his waterproofed materials. 

“Shit…” Husk murmured to himself, looking left and right for an escape knowing he already lost the fight. His initial idea was to make the water bust out the electric in Vox, and then kill him whilst he was weak. His eyes trailed up and down the waterproofed TV demon with a frown, before lifting his head with one glint of hope in his eyes. “How about we make a deal, huh?” 

“A deal? Al’s really rubbing off onto ya now? There’s no deal with me, I do what I want and that’s that. If this is your idea of helping me, I guess I’ll have to speak with Val about y’all’s real thoughts on me~” 

“You won’t get to Al unless you get past me, we’re all behind his back!” Husk exclaimed through the rain; heavier rain slashed down onto them, and the dim street lights blacked out from the storm. All Husk could see was Vox’s glowing TV screen and hands, ready to strip Husk from his soul before his eyes lifted to see a familiar face. The cat cracked a grin and straightened up his posture, making the TV in front of him glare perplexed at him. “Speaking of being behind backs…” 

The static exploded into the air as Vox’s head whipped around immediately to hold his arms up against the microphone, which pressed against his chest forcefully. “You’re never fully dressed without a smile, my fellow opponent~!” 

Vox shoved Alastor back to stare into the glowing crimson eyes, staring back at the TV with a wide, menacing grin. “I thought we agreed on something-” 

“Oh no! My dear, we agreed on something, but doesn’t that necessarily mean it wasn’t a deal? There was no contract, no handshake, just a false promise spoken through words!” 

“You little fucker…” Vox grinned. He was battling a smart Overlord, unlike the demon standing behind him warily, it made him smirk to the challenge as he prepared himself in a fighting stance. “Come at me, baby~”. 

One would call it a scene out of a Hollywood movie, with the dramatic effects of rain hammering down onto the protagonist and antagonist. One fist being thrown into the other’s face, the other retaliating with a knife- or microphone in this case-. The two jumped back from each other, drenched from the water pouring from above, before pouncing at each other again like wild animals. The TV demon managed to throw Alastor aside and into the same brick wall Husk was thrown into, except Alastor left a hole in the wall once he powered through it. It unlocked a new alleyway to fight down, and a few other opportunities too; even though Alastor didn’t need them. 

Alastor’s tentacles blood-like tentacles burst out of the ground, tackling the electrical wires firing themselves at the deer, yet Vox was able to tackle the deer to the concrete ground, pushing his face into it as he bent over the familiar position. “I remember when we posed like this. Still as feisty as you were, especially when I kissed your neck, tasting the charming aesthetic you always wear~”. 

The radio demon growled like a demonic deer, eyes piercing back at Vox to the memory. Unlike before at Mimzy’s, he didn’t allow himself to grow weak to the memory, as he instead rolled forward, legs wrapping around Vox’s body to bring him forward with him. His grin widened once he saw a crack in the screen, blood dripping down and a deathly glare attacking Alastor. “You must be more mindful of who I am. I’m no toy of your’s, not anymore…” The deer distantly looked at Vox, who wiped the blood away. 

“We’re not done fighting here, quit the rambling and come at me, you bitch!” The deer swung off his coat, whilst Vox settled aside his own so the two Overlords stanced in shirts and parts of their tuxedos. 

The microphone tapped against the ground, driving a crack through the ground and between Vox’s legs but as expected, he watched Vox jump aside and throw a distracting knife towards the deer’s direction. The demon instinctively moved aside and his tentacles burst out of the crack in the ground, chasing after Vox’s hopping body. 

Alastor snapped his fingers for more tentacles to sprout out of the ground, clinging to the electrical wires that charged at him, until Vox had reached the rooftops from cliding numerous ladders along the apartment walls. “How cowardly, running away from your date?” 

Vox snorted. “You call this a date? So that’s why you’re rough in bed~” 

“Enough with the innuendos!” Alastor rolled his eyes and scolded him, spinning his microphone impatiently. “Get down here and finish our brawl, a true gentleman ought to dance with his date”. The tentacles grasped Vox’s legs, yanking him from the balcony railings and dragging him down in the air slowly. 

Vox couldn’t lose this fight, he’d do everything in his will to keep his dignity, especially for Valentino. If the pimp knew he lost the fight, the deals would be cut off and Vox would have no business with anyone. It was either that, or Valentino would tease him until the angels managed to get inside the porn studio one year, and he knew that would be too long to wait. 

His electrical wires tangled around Alastor’s body once they managed to slip through Alastor’s tentacles, electrocuting the deer violently. The tentacles that were previously attacking Vox, were now descending back into the depths of Hell as Alastor was shocked endlessly. The deer fell limp against the ground, breathing heavily as he rolled onto his back, glaring up at the TV demon standing over his body. 

“Weak, frail, perfectly dished out for another taste for daddy, hm~?” Vox knelt down beside Alastor, who gasped and flinched to the electric still shocking his body. The electric stopped when Vox ran a finger down the deer’s lips, feeling it quiver under his touch as the electric shocked the trauma back to the radio demon’s memory. 

The touch, his arms lifting the deer’s hips up for him to pound deep into. The moans, the disheveled hair, the cries of static combined with TV static filling the air. The permission non existent, only an action forced because he lost a battle, and the deer knew it was going to happen again. 

Vox stroked Alastor’s chin seductively, his wide grin overpowering Alastor’s shaky frown. His arms were pulled above his head with no control over it, his body still recovering from the Overlord’s energy. “Vox… You don’t want this, truly?” Alastor whispered in a plea like manner, making the Overlord’s grin extend abnormally. Alastor succumbed to his trauma, and closed his eyes to await for the reoccurring disaster again. 

“I’ll do anything for another session with you, baby~”. 

“Does that mean dying too?” The TV’s head crashed down onto Alastor’s body, dented by a rounded shape. The deer rolled out from the corpse which fell unconscious onto the concrete, sparks and wires; his whole screen going haywire. “That’ll buy us time, but it won’t keep him dead-” 

The Husk paused when Alastor threw his arms around Husk, crying helplessly into the feline’s crook of the neck. He wrapped his paws around the demon and sighed with furrowed eyebrows, pitifully staring at him as he rubbed his back comfortingly. “You’re safe Al, I told you I’d let nothing happen to you”. 

“Thank you…” The radio demon thanked, less nervous than when he was crying at the bar, knowing by now that everyone knew how he was truly. Emotional, scared to death, traumatized as he looked back at the TV demon. 

“You’re welcome, Al”, the two stepped back to smile at each other, before walking with their arms linked through the alleyway, backs turned from the sparking mess on the floor. 

“You know, I ought to kill you for interfering with Overlord business~”. 

“Shut the fuck up”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading everyone's comments on the last chapter was a laugh. It's bad for a rapist to be appreciated, even in Hell, and I can't stand the fact of Vox being with Alastor in all honesty (because of the tension between them since well, victim with rapist?) I decided to contrast it, and reconnect Husk's relationship w/Alastor to the plot. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! I don't say that as in, it's the end of the series. owo But because I hope this is a more pleasing outcome. I not only did it because I loved the idea, but because I know it'll satisfy you all too.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And stay tuned~.


	19. Chapter 19: A Tangled Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk and Alastor return back to the hotel after their alleyway brawl, but how do the others react?
> 
> Valentino finds Vox and picks up the pieces to the puzzle, and is obviously amused to find out that the radio demon had defeated the Overlord of Electricity.
> 
> And now, the plan commences~.

Static introduced the two demons as they waltzed through the grand doors, arms still linked despite the feline’s protests. “We have arrived, ladies and my fellow prostitute!” 

Angel grinned to the words coming out of Alastor’s mouth, but now wasn’t the time he presumed. “Hey! Where in the Hell did you two go?” Angel perked up from sitting on his stool, peeking behind them from the distance before quirking his eyebrow. “And where’s Voxy?” 

“Did you two lose him already!?” Vaggie sighed exasperatedly. "We both wanted to finish him off, nobody actually wanted to help that shitlord..." 

Husk snorted. “Oh, we lost him alright”, his eyes followed Alastor’s staring back at him, with a smirk pulling at the corners of their lips. “We lost at first, but then we lost him in the end”. 

“And he lost something else, too!” The deer added cheerfully, walking over towards the bar with Husk. Alastor sat down on the stool with a relieved sigh, staring at his savior who poured his drink for the night. But the more he recalled the event, the more he tensed. Was he forgetting something? His coat, left drowning in a puddle back in the alleyway... 

“Holy shit! Is that a tail!?” A hand grasped the fluff poking out of Alastor’s trousers from behind, a white hand particularly. A spider latched onto its prey… 

“Quiet, you!” Alastor penalized, slapping his hand away, but his tail couldn’t help but flinch adorably to the spider’s touch. He manifested his microphone and held it dangerously close up to Angel’s face, silencing him whilst he squealed inside from excitement. 

It was too late, as when the deer’s eyes explored the room, they landed on a snickering moth and a hysterical princess. “I guess every monster has a soft spot-” 

“Ha!” Vaggie snorted. “Soft spot, he sure does have a soft spot~” 

“Need I remind you all who I am!?” Alastor’s grin widened, with no effect as the employees continued to mock and tease the resting deer. He swiveled around on his stool and sipped his glass of champagne patiently, until eventually the sounds of laughter subsided down to occasional, light giggling. 

“Okay, we’re sorry Al'', Charlie smiled sweetly at Alastor, Vaggie chuckling beside her. “So, what happened to Vox?” 

As the princess reminded him, they heard Angel jump off his stool and cover his mouth in shock. Curious, they moved towards him and peeked over his phone, before the spider snapped out of his stunned daze and overwhelmed his body with slow streaks of tears. “What did you two do…?” The spider asked the two at the bar, who silently exchanged looks before the cat exhaled. 

“Angel, did you really expect us to help Vox?” Husk asked genuinely. 

“Of fucking course not! I was going to deal with him alone, push him away from the idea or somethin’. Now Val’s on my ass because he found Vox dying in some alleyway!” 

“Killing him would be a folly mistake, my friend. I’d prefer fighting him in front of my tower next time-” 

“He told Val everythin’, Al! How I can’t decide who to help… I wanna help ya, but Val wants me to do somethin’ for ‘im, now I’m stuck in the middle- or even dead because of Vox! I-I need to go…” The stressed spider ran up the classy stairs, pouring his tears and soul onto it as he ran up, as all that could be heard was the slam of his bedroom door within the silence. 

Alastor rolled his eyes with his glued grin, searching everyone’s expressions; which all read the same: to go comfort the spider. He wasn’t specialized in the subject, he couldn’t handle anyone touching him unless he permitted it, nor could he care less for any sinners other than himself and his mother. But then he remembered how supportive Angel acted towards Alastor, as if he truly meant to help the deer despite his cruel demeanor. 

The radio demon arrived at Angel’s door in less than two minutes, spending one minute contemplating on how he’d help the spider, and using the other to bicker back and forth with Vaggie. “Angel, dear?” He called through the door, his static calming down so the words could be articulated. 

_“Fuck off!” _Was all he returned, as expected in the deer’s mind.__

__His hooves twirled around and he started heading in the opposite direction, already giving up. Except his voodoo friends disagreed and shoved him back towards the door. “Really, y’all?” The shadows grinned cheekily at Alastor’s attitude. Maybe it was time he would help someone emotionally for a change…_ _

__A skeleton key was plunged into the door’s mechanism, unlocking it effortlessly and swinging the door open. Feet cautiously stepped into the room of a porn star, already inhaling the typical scent of cheap perfume and the recognizable flow of sex in the air. Alastor didn’t bother with the understanding that sex did happen in the room, knowing it was Angel’s main occupation. But he figured he should lecture Angel later on the topic; how sex-related actions should belong and only belong to the porn studio._ _

__His eyes averted the many sex toys scattered around, with lingerine, straps, crop tops, and more mess sparsely thrown around, something Alastor couldn’t relate to being a perfect serial killer. “Angel?” His crimson eyes stared ahead to the bed, recognizing the weeping angel on the bed known as his fellow effeminate friend. “I… apologize for my behavior, perhaps it wasn’t the best choice letting Vox escape” the static still filled the air, as his eyes continued to wander as if in a completely different universe._ _

__“Say that again, like ya mean it…”_ _

__“Pardon?”_ _

__Angel sat up from his blankets, with his stained mascara smudged down his cheeks. “There’s rumours of ya, about how you speak. When you don’t have static in your voice, ya really mean what ya say…”_ _

__Alastor’s eyebrows furrowed with his maintained grin. What was he conveying? “Angel, rumours are simply rumours-”_ _

__“Say it again! I know it ain’t no fucking rumour Al! We’ve heard ya when ya talk ‘bout your dying victims in your tower, or when you act concerned ‘n’ shit for Charlie. Say it like ya mean it, or you can get the hell out!” The spider yelled, but it was clear his throat was cracking and squeaking under his crying state._ _

__With a soft sigh, Alastor sat on the edge of the bed hesitantly and moved his hand over the fluffy quilts, as complimentary to Angel’s secretly soft heart. “I apologize for my actions”. The static had vanished, and Alastor’s pure voice broke through as so did his smile, which now faltered under the truth. “Perhaps it was best if Vox died in that alleyway, or maybe it would be better if I just let him do whatever the fuck he wanted to do…”_ _

__Angel’s head lifted to the last part. Did Alastor just cuss? The static was gone and away from the room, his smile was flipped upside down in an instant. His eyes were pitifully staring into Angel’s, but they lowered momentarily under the guilt and pressure weighing the deer down. And then he cussed… Alastor meant it this time, Angel figured with a smile._ _

__“Ya really are tellin’ the truth, ay? Well if so, you’re forgiven Smiles” Angel rubbed his eyes tiredly with his fists, but a gentle smile formed along his lips and a hand moved towards Alastor’s. “Thanks, pal” their hands met in a friendly embrace, before Angel managed to pull Alastor into a tight hug._ _

__Alastor didn’t mind all too much about the hug, however with Angel’s poofy chest pressing against his broad one made him flinch his nose slightly. “You’re alright, fellow” Alastor pulled the hug apart, and his smile had returned with a less eerie vibe to it._ _

__“So uh… What we gonna do ‘bout Val? I guess I’m done for, huh…”_ _

__“I wouldn’t quite say so” Angel perked up to Alastor’s denial. “We’ll make a plan to fight against the two, then we can create a grand finale and send fireworks straight into the sky!” Alastor exaggerated with his hands flying up into the air, arms waving around dreamily._ _

__“But how? I’m weak as shit!” Angel pouted._ _

__“If Husk ‘n’ I can take down the TV scum, then the whole of this hotel can most definitely take down the two of them together. Let us not forget who Charlie is, also” Alastor pointed out._ _

__Angel snorted. “I almost forgot she could kill us all”._ _

__“Indeed, she can!” Laughter emitted from their throats, and even echoed down to the lobby of the hotel._ _

__Despite the evident good result from Alastor talking to Angel, Nifty rushed down the steps to greet Charlie. “All good things, ma’am!”_ _

__“I knew he’d do it! See, he can be both a father, friend, and a New Orleans killer!” Charlie shook Vaggie as she proved her point._ _

__The moth could only roll her eyes and smile at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm. “You’re so happy about everything, aren’t you~?”_ _

__“You know me, Vaggie” Charlie beamed at Vaggie with a passionate love; she returned the same look and the two held hands, before their bodies got closer and-_ _

__“Get a room…” Husk grumbled._ _

__In the midst of the dark night sky- or dark red in Hell’s case-, Vox twitched and hissed as he picked himself off the ground, literally. Pieces of his TV screen were thrown across the concrete, and he knew just then that the water would soon flood into his systems. He lifted his head into the rainy sky for fate, but something shielded him from fate, it made him feel both thankful and angry._ _

__“What the fuck happened to you?” Valentino’s hand reached out to Vox’s torn body, but the TV demon was capable enough to pull himself up with the offered hand and bend down to pick up the vital pieces._ _

__“The fucking deer is what happened…”_ _

__“You let him defeat you?” Valentino slyly grinned, finding it the right moment to tease his colleague whilst Vox disagreed with a red screen on his TV._ _

__Once all the pieces were gathered, he followed Valentino beneath his umbrella and sat inside his pimp-like limbo; pink, gold, wealthy and classical. “Husker was there too, got me just when I was ‘bout to have my second session of fun…”_ _

__“Without me~?” Valentino caressed Vox’s TV screen, but was quickly swatted and dismissed by the demon._ _

__“You took all the action last time… The rain was a nice touch, it meant I didn’t need to get lube” Vox shrugged to the explanation._ _

__“Lube? You really love this radio, don’t ya… Demons don’t care about pain, he loves it I bet! Did ya see his face when I flipped him over?”_ _

__“Just shut up and drive, this fight ain’t over yet, Alastor…”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! (Clicks are also appreciated, don't worry). 
> 
> And don't worry, this isn't the end yet. There's still a fair bit of chapters left before I declare this fanfiction as "completed", due to the fact that I'd like to finish off with a finale, and then an extra comic relief at the end. 
> 
> So make sure to send your ideas and feedback in the comments! And stay tuned~.


	20. Chapter 20: Devils Cry, So What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short, emotional chapter about the struggles two Overlords face.
> 
> With Alastor still distressed from his trauma, and Vox not being able to get what he wanted. 
> 
> But they aren't suffering alone, and they never will do.

_“What happened, Alastor?”_

_The deer’s face arose from the palms of his hands; stained in his sinner tears before drying on his grey skin. He looked helpless, as if all power was stripped from him in front of the demon from endless suffering and trauma. “What do you think happened?” The static disappeared from his voice, Vaggie knew this was his genuine voice now._

_“No need for that, I know what happened… But if you want to talk about it, I’m here” Vaggie sighed. All she wanted to do was help, it took a lot to ignore all her paranoid thoughts and stories about Alastor, and his attitude wasn’t helpful._

_But nonetheless, she understood how he felt, unable to emphasize but otherwise, was able to provide sympathy for him._

_Her eyes scanned his crimson ones, searching for some hope before he watched the tears form inside them again. Broken, unstable, she wanted to bolt out the room yet something weighed her down. Guilt? Good impression on her girlfriend? A form of sympathy that wouldn’t at all make her a demon? It was most likely Husk’s warnings sinking into her._

_Despite her paranoia, the weight on her shoulders made her lean forward without thinking twice and pat his back, before rubbing it comfortingly and earning perked up deer ears in response. They were both confused, perplexed by Vaggie’s actions, but Vaggie continued to comfort him as if obligated to do so now. No, no longer obligated, wanting to help him…_

_The comfort relaxed Alastor’s body, and he sobbed in front of her like she had opened a whole new path for him. As he sobbed, she comforted him further by tugging him close to her body, the two ending in an embrace with Charlie peeking through the door; it wasn’t unexpected by Vaggie, and the two smiled at each other before the moth focused on the weeping deer._

_“Thank you…”_

_“You’re welcome, Al”._

__Vaggie assumed the incident with Vox in the alleyway would have stunned Alastor back into his traumatized, crying state like before. But instead, all she received on a daily basis was the casual, signature grin, and a tone more optimistic than ever. But she knew something was wrong, especially when he went to his room._ _

__Her last experience in his room was quite amusing, they all had their first experiences in stepping inside, they bounced on the bed, peeked at the book Alastor was reading at the time. The room was immaculate, it was the only thing Vaggie couldn’t penalize him for, but it was all dependent on whether Alastor was wearing a mask, or being a genuinely clean man._ _

__A clean man who hides his past well, too well._ _

__“Hey Al! Ya need anythin’ before I head out?” Angel called from across the room, waving over to the deer lounging on the couch with a book in hand._ _

__Alastor peeked over the couch and effortlessly smiled, Vaggie could only assume it was a routine thing to keep such a bright smile. “I’m all fine and dandy! The offer is appreciated, dear!”_ _

__Angel chuckled. “Suit yourself, I’ll be back soon, so keep that seat warm~”_ _

__“And I shall return back to my room!” Alastor grinned cheekily at the leaving spider, leaving the seat cold for when he would return. The deer made his way towards his room with the book still in his hand, but the book wasn’t enough to convince Vaggie he was fine._ _

__But thank goodness for her girlfriend. “Wait, Al! I uh, need help with something real quick!” Charlie called up the stairs, stopping the deer in his tracks as he looked at her puzzled. Without protest, he walked back down and followed her into Charlie’s office, where the two discussed business matters._ _

__Vaggie took this opportunity to investigate around in his room- she guessed his voodoo friends would linger behind and guard it-, but seeming as it was locked, she pulled out a skeleton key and unlocked it, the voodoo friends oblivious to her entry._ _

__“Oh my god…”_ _

__Pill capsules, bloodied knives, and she counted 20 strong bottles of booze along the sides of his beds. Her eyes were glued to the bloodied knives, hoping that it wasn’t Alastor’s own blood; though she also wished people weren’t hurt by him from his unstable mental state. Then her eyes switched focus to the pills, some spilled out from the capsules with Rosie’s market stamp on each and every single one of them. And the booze… It was all a sign that Alastor wasn’t fine, and she felt he could snap at any moment now._ _

__Vaggie shivered as if a ghost passed through her, and she cocked her head to the side to search the room nervously. “Who’s there? Angel if that’s you-” A ghostly black shadow appeared along the walls, with antlers at the top and sharp claws for hands. One of the hands grasped Vaggie’s ankles, before she could scream they dragged her out of the room aggressively and held her up to a more familiar sight, and a lot more logic to the situation._ _

__“Why were you in my room?” Alastor’s smile was even more sinister now…_ _

__“I thought I left something there… From when we went in there before…?” Vaggie knew this wouldn’t end well. How could it? Admitting that they went into his room to cover a lie that would make the situation no different? Except it was different: Alastor wasn’t being clean, the hell he wasn’t._ _

__“Then you ought to ask me first, my room has been and always will be out of boundaries, gal. But darling Nifty is an exception” Alastor beamed at the last part._ _

__The moth demon sighed, as a cue for Alastor to settle her back down onto the ground and explain. He stood there tapping his hooves against the carpet, which was almost adorable from her perspective, as even his ears tilted curiously with his head; she could only imagine his little, cute fluffy tail._ _

__“Listen, Al… I don’t believe you’re fine with what happened. Like I said, I’m here if you need to talk”. She looked up at Alastor for a sign of satisfaction, but the demon only grinned and remained silent, hence continuing her explanation. “I wanted to see if there was any proof of my doubts, and there is: booze, pills, knives!? What the hell are you doing to yourself!?” She finished with a more infuriated tone in her voice._ _

__Alastor chuckled in response to her explanation, about to pet Vaggie’s head before she growled and held up her spear defensively. “Dear, those pills are prescribed to me by the local clinic. The alcohol is no issue, too! All demons drink, it’s a magical habit that doesn’t harm us at all!” The radio demon cheered._ _

__“And the knives?” Vaggie pressed on._ _

__But Alastor averted his gaze, fiddling with his fingers and his tapping had stopped against the carpet._ _

__“My, I must say the garden needs a lot more improvement!”_ _

__“And the knives!?”_ _

__Alastor sighed, looking around cautiously before he began tugging on his sleeve. Vaggie didn’t want to suspect it, but her prediction was right… Scars, torn skin, and with his arms going beyond underweight, she could even see the graze of a bone. “Why are you doing this to yourself?” Vaggie’s questions had reduced to being more quiet, more scared and worried. The radio demon, the almighty and most powerful sinner in the whole of Hell, cutting himself for, what?_ _

__“My mother, I expect she’s deeply upset with me. I can’t stand that, the pain brings a form of punishment to myself, even if I was punished through my mortal death” Alastor sheepishly confessed._ _

__“Nobody deserves that. The situation was out of your control, they used a drug that you couldn’t manage- I bet nobody could! Vox tricked you, he made you experience the real hell down here. But now you’re safe, you can mend problems better than this…”_ _

__“You don’t understand, gal-”_ _

__“Alastor!” The deer’s sleeves were pulled down instantly by his voodoo friends, as they watched Charlie sprint up the steps with papers waving in her hands. “There you are! Why did you leave so suddenly?” The princess frowned, but her face brightened up to the sight of Vaggie._ _

__“I’m pleased to say that your intimate partner was caught snooping in my room! I assure you it won’t happen again?” Alastor shoved Vaggie forward carelessly, earning a growl from her. But the moth grew distracted quickly, and she turned like the speed of lightning to pull up Alastor’s sleeves and yank him forward into Charlie’s direction._ _

__“Charlie, Alastor’s not fine!” She exclaimed, whilst the radio demon quickly covered his scars and frowned down at Vaggie._ _

__After the princess caught even the slightest glimpse at the scars, her heart sank into the floors of the hotel. How could she have been so blind? Nobody recovers from trauma like he experienced so quickly, especially if someone reminded him of it in a alleyway brawl outside. Deep inside, every single hotel employee suspected that Alastor was indeed, not fine, but his joyful and happy personality tricked them all, convincing them that he was perfectly stable beneath his grinning mask. A skill he used too often, and perhaps there was more he’s been hiding..._ _

__“A-Al… You’re the only fatherly figure I have…” Alastor watched carefully as the princess’s lips trembled, and before long, she began to cry aloud in the hallway._ _

__“My dear…” Alastor sighed, bringing the princess demon close to his masculine chest. “I’m not going anywhere. In fact, I am perfectly happy!”_ _

__“Don’t lie to me like that!” Wailed the princess, staining his pristine, red tuxedo whilst Vaggie held Charlie from behind. Within the embrace, Alastor’s heart beated harder than ever; was he falling into the sad life of feeling sympathy for sinners? It was a rare feature to him, to care for others and cater to them. But he didn’t feel obliged to comfort Charlie, he wanted to help her._ _

__“Darling, I apologize”, his voice came out without static, and it made the two smile more contently. But as they leaned more into the hug, they felt rain pour from above them; occasional tears grew into waterfalls, until Alastor ducked his head into Charlie’s hair and cried into it. “I’m sorry!”_ _

__And with that, his strong, stubborn demeanor crumbled with a simple, emotional hug. Instead of the princess crying, he was breaking down into her hair, until his legs gave out and the three were sitting on the carpet. Vaggie cradled Alastor’s head, whilst Charlie allowed Alastor to cry onto her; she didn’t mind it at all, but she felt her heart snap in half to how hard Alastor cried._ _

__It appeared Alastor was hiding his emotions inside for some time, or ever since he returned and cried at the bar. The radio demon was paranoid for his reputation, whether the word would get out and sinners around the city may beat him down even more. Or Valentino and Vox would take advantage of his vulnerable state, no demon was powerful when they were drowning in tears or distress._ _

__The two demons guided Alastor to his room and sat him on his bed, handing him a more appropriate drink of juice; that Charlie manifested out of her hand spontaneously. He drank it gratefully, watching with a gloom face as Vaggie removed all the booze bottles and knives from the room. Charlie was reading the labels on the pill capsules before sighing. “Fine, you need these I guess…”_ _

__“If I hadn’t taken those, not even the mental institute would take me in!” The three laughed._ _

__“They wouldn’t take you in anyway, you’re the satanic version of Bambi!” And so forth they joked._ _

__Vaggie learnt a lesson today, that no matter how cruel or sadistic one sinner may be. Regardless of their reputation, they have something deep inside them that can’t be hidden for the whole of their almost immortal lives._ _

__But not only did the moth learn the moral, but so did someone else…_ _

__“Voxy~” Val called through Vox’s bedroom door. But all he could hear was consistent bursts of crying. Usually, crying would make him sick to the stomach and he’d avoid the topic at all costs, unless they were cries of pleasure of course._ _

__But Vox was a fairly close colleague of his. They had worked together for a good while now, and for him to walk away as if he never heard Vox cry inside his room, like some vulnerable teenager, it struck his heart and strained his throat. “Open the damn door, let’s talk like pals, won’t ya?”_ _

__“As if you’d fuckin’ do that!” Vox cried through, and Val was sure he threw his phone at the door too. With a deep sigh, the pimp kicked down the door and settled it aside roughly. “When I say open the damn door, I say open it-”_ _

__There Vox was, wrapped in his bed quilts, cuddling a pillow like he really was a vulnerable teenager. The stained tears on his screen confused him; wouldn’t it kill him? Oh well, the pimp couldn’t care less, as the more he stared at the helpless Overlord, the more he could sympathize._ _

__“Voxy, pal… We all get there, at that shitty point of Hell. But won’t ya look on the better side? There’s new guns on the black market!” Val patted his back, but the TV demon shifted uncomfortably and groaned pessimistically._ _

__This demanded extra measures…_ _

__Though the pimp wasn’t willing to hug the TV demon, he was comfortable with rubbing his back and cooing him with soft, comforting words. “It’s alright, just let it out”, following after with “You know what? You’re stronger than that ol’ deer fuck! Look at ya! Bulky, handsome, I’d date ya if I knew how to”, Vox snorted out with uncontrolled laughter to the last part. Valentino really didn’t know how to date, but he knew how to cheer someone up; it was a necessity for a pimp, in case one of his workers backed out last minute from a sudden panic episode._ _

__That night, two Overlords wept, but someone was always by their side. Even if most demons don’t deserve the care, they were all suffering down in Hell together..._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late! 
> 
> But thank you all for reading. <3 Next chapter will come tomorrow, or maybe two if we're lucky. ;)
> 
> This was just a little idea that popped into my head, and I figured I should give Vaggie some recognition in this; we've only seen Husk's relationship with Alastor really, but that won't discontinue don't worry.
> 
> Make sure to send your ideas below! Stay tuned~.


	21. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know these can be frustrating sometimes ahhhhh. But I hope you can all understand what's happening at the moment (nothing serious). 
> 
> Thank you all!

This isn't anything major, and it doesn't affect me a lot. But I think I'll take today off to plan towards the end of this series. 

Most likely, the last chapter will be chapter 30, with a finale and perhaps an extra chapter full of comic relief. So for that comic relief, you guys are more than welcome to input your ideas! 

With this being said, two chapters will be released tomorrow, and the plot towards the finale will start now! 

I won't go on forever with this fanfic because I feel I may accidentally include irrelevant stuff, though relationships between characters is an exception in my mind (all the flashbacks you guys see between characters will be relevant towards the finale, trust me). But I have a lot more ideas I really want to write about, but my focus will remain on this until it concludes.

Thank you all so very much for your support! The comments, the kudos (I've said this a dozen times now but, I really am grateful), the recognition itself is just outstanding.

I remember being super hesitant posting the very first chapter of this fanfic, and look how far it's got. :D I'm more impressed at the good outcome rather than the attention itself, because I've always criticized my writing since the day I started writing little fanfics here and there. I always wrote on Google Docs, or Wattpad accounts that I kept discontinuing out of anxiety.

But you've all helped me grow more confident in posting my work out there, regardless whether some chapters are messy/poorly written, whilst the rest contrast. 

Another reason I've taken this night off is because of a long day I've had. For some reason, I've become mentally drained over the past few weeks, and this day just killed me. So much that I refused to leave my couch even though I'm a type of person who loves to get everything up and running, spend all of my time with things on the computer instead of sleeping. But today, I napped, I barely did anything, I couldn't even focus on a single YouTube video. It's not that I dreaded writing a chapter tonight, but I didn't want to write it so poorly. I may go back and edit some chapters tomorrow too, as I feel they've progressively gotten a little bit messy. 

But I won't let this fatigue end it all for me, I'll continue writing these chapters, continue the plot twists and the character development, the dialogue and the plot overall. I'm excited to see your guys' reactions, and I'm excited to write about my ideas/your ideas every single time. 

Thank you for reading this! I really hope it hasn't upset anyone, but rest assured, two chapters will come out tomorrow. This night will be used for thorough planning, editing maybe (but no big changes), and just regaining energy from a long day. 

Stay tuned~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really is a huge deal, the overall message is that I've become drained physically and mentally over the past few weeks, and the fanfic is the only exciting thing that's happened to me. But with that, comes consistent good outcomes with each and every chapter. Today was the worst of it all, as I've just been falling asleep all the time, just constantly drained and exhausted, distant minded; dazed a lot. So I didn't want to risk producing a poorly written chapter, and instead, I'll utilize the time to write down my next steps for the fanfic's finale.
> 
> Then we shall move onto another fanfic! 
> 
> Additionally: I've had an idea of making a works that continues after this one, like the aftermath. There won't be constant links back to this, as it'll most likely just focus on the main plot in that works, but I feel it'll be easier describing the relationships between characters; it'll feel as though I'm just repeating if I don't link back to this from time to time, it just won't be all the time.
> 
> Please comment below if you think it's a good/bad idea. Thank you all again!


	22. Chapter 21: A Bug in the System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Val and Vox's heartwarming moment in Vox's room, they wake up and begin their plan towards the finale of this roller coaster of emotions. 
> 
> Vox begins to think how this all happened, why he's in for the plan, and how he truly feels about it...
> 
> But in the end, he was torn apart just how he tore apart someone else. But he had no regrets about it, because with Alastor, he had the time of his life~.

A daunting, hellish red glow peeked through the curtains like a soundless alarm, flashing on and off from the constant trains passing by. Of course, Vox chose the worst room of all to sleep in: the one right next to the railway tracks. From time to time, he had the temptation to vandalize the tracks and watch the trains fly off the rails in vengeance for his slumber. 

The daily sound of trains racing past woke Vox up as usual, but he presumed it was late enough anyway. The TV demon shifted in his bed, feeling the warmth beneath the blankets for the very last time, before he swung his legs over the edge and stretched like an awakening cat. 

His hand reached behind him and beneath the covers for his phone, assuming he fell asleep with it. “Where the hell did you go…” Ah, the 100th time of losing his phone has arrived. And what more to celebrate this occasion than- 

“What the fuck!” Vox yelled in surprise, jumping off the bed in his creased tuxedo; he hadn’t realized that he slept in it, now he had to find something else to wear. 

Asides his outfit’s concerns, he watched as Valentino turned to face Vox, his grin both menacing and flirty. The TV scanned down his body, before they darted across the room once realizing one thing: his colleague was naked in his bed. And was beside him. Yet he was fully clothed? 

“Why, good morning Voxy~” 

“Why the hell are you in my room!?” Vox practically shrieked, not daring to turn his back for a second. Did he get drunk? He didn’t feel like he had a hangover… Was he drugged? His programming wouldn’t allow that, unless he permitted it- but he never gave into drugs, he always resorted to alcohol or the media instead, like some teenagers would. 

Vox couldn’t stand the thought of whether he slept with Vox. Nothing made sense, but it was a possibility, seeming as Valentino was hiding under his quilts naked, wearing a grin that said it all. On the contrary, he was fully clothed, stable, ready to work. Perhaps it was one of Valentino’s tricks again, a trick he did on other colleagues of his. 

“Well, you wouldn’t quit cryin’ your ass off, so I came in ‘ere and helped ya out. Then you sobbed all over my fuckin’ shirt, so I took off everythin’ so you’d stop damping my outfit. What else would you expect? Voxy~” Valentino still had a mischievous glint in his eyes, Vox knew there was more to it than that. 

Valentino saw the puzzled look in Vox’s eyes, and rolled his pink ones instead of teasing him further. “Relax, we didn’t do anythin’. Besides, what’s the issue in that? We’ve done it before, and it’s not what we’re focusing on right now” Valentino concluded, moving out of the bed to walk out casually naked. 

Vox exhaled, remaking his bed and watching the naked, taller Overlord stroll across the hallway in front of his workers, and nobody saw anything wrong with it. “Well, this is a porn studio…” Vox grumbled. 

After the TV demon dressed himself in another pristine tuxedo; similar colours, but more classy than the last one, he entered Valentino’s office and a relieved sigh reached him when he saw his colleague was dressed again. 

“Finally ready to work?” Valentino grinned, Vox returning the equally sinful grin. 

“Ya bet, I’m done chasin’ bitches like Alastor. It was all fun and games until he escaped…” Vox sat himself beside Valentino on the couch, tugging his phone out of his pant pocket to surf the internet. 

Expecting an agreeable chuckle, Vox was instead met with the slap of the wrist; causing Vox to drop his phone onto the ground and almost crack it. “Hey! What the hell-” 

“The hell we’re done! We’re gonna show that bastard who really rules this damned place, he’s a distraction you ain’t havin’ no more!” Valentino snapped, his eyes were more fiercely staring down at Vox, and his hands were ready to grasp the TV by its collar. 

“Relax Val, he won’t be a distraction anymore. But let’s leave him be, I’m done wasting my time on him-” 

“Oh, it won’t be a waste of time, Voxy~ Kitty! Call my dear Angel Cakes for ya daddy~” 

The receptionist nodded and exited the room to contact Angel Dust. Vox sighed to the side of his face, thinking about Alastor in a different light. 

_“Please, Vox…”_

_“Quit pleading, it won’t do ya no good!”_

_“Val’s using you! I overheard him, on my trusty radio” Alastor spouted out in a panic, watching as Vox strapped his wrists and ankles to the bed for the third time. The deer couldn’t take it anymore, his mentality was destroyed by the kinks, the seduction, the teases, the humiliation…_

_But Vox was too delighted at the sight, as whilst his eyes traveled down Alastor’s body, he took in the shape and delicacy of the deer’s body more thoughtfully. How feminine his curves are by the waist, but the masculine, broad chest which differed him from being a female demon. Vox preferred any body shape, but Alastor’s was extremely thin, perhaps too thin; Vox tried to hold his body still, but he already felt Alastor’s rib cage and frowned, intaking the reality._

_“Do you eat anything? I could crush you just by holding you by the waist... “ Alastor’s eyes seemed to widen with a sense of hope. If the TV demon was worried about his physicality, maybe, just maybe…_

_That he would be abused even more. “Of course I eat, that’s not the brightest of questions you could ask, deary” Alastor decided to test his luck and muse around instead. But as expected, he earned a slap and Vox earned a pained whimper._

_“So, ya got any relatives to say goodbye to? Before I fuck you all the way to the end and back~” Vox immediately regreted the question when his eyes scanned Alastor’s. They were filled with shame, guilt, gloominess, and memories._

_“My ma…”_

_“Your momma’s down here?”_

_“Of course, the voodoo runs through the family, fellow!” The chirpy demon sat up barely in the bonds, suddenly excited to talk about his mother. “We did rituals, plotted against my father before she died before he could, and made the best jambalaya in town! In fact, it nearly killed her! Haha!”_

_Fuck, Vox felt too bad now. To the point where he was more interested in Alastor’s talk rather than the sex. The TV demon sat back on his heels and sighed. “Why are you adorable…” The TV demon whispered._

_“Am I being spared? I never thought an Overlord like you would care a whim for a target’s mother~” Alastor teased, he was asking for a death wish Vox could’ve swore._

_“I had a connection with my own mother-”_

_“That was quite the quip you made there” Alastor grinned, before receiving a threatening glare from the TV demon._

_“Shut the fuck up! I really did, ya know… We did everything together; cooked, cleaned, invested into an electric company. But then she died from some drunk fuck…”_

_Alastor frowned. Despite the uncomfortable situation the deer was currently bound in, he had a sense of empathy towards the TV demon. He never dreamed of feeling for the Overlord, but he guessed all sinners had a past that was unbearable, and all sinners could relate to that regardless how major or minor it was._

_“Don’t use this moment as some excuse, I’ll be back to drive you mad~” And then Alastor’s hope was drained from his eyes. When Vox returned, he couldn’t help but watch the distant deer fall back against the bed, ready to meet another case of abuse. Vox couldn’t decide on which part to embrace more: the empathy they shared? Or the sex? The TV demon moved in to embrace both, yet…_

__He couldn’t. Vox recalled moving away from the deer before hearing a sound outside, remembering that was the day Alastor had escaped. “He’s been through the same shit I have, almost. But hey, haven’t we all experienced shit in our mortal lives? It’s why we’re here, ain’t it?”_ _

__“So ya on his side?”_ _

__Shit. “No! No, Val! I-”_ _

__His collar was grasped by the sharp claws the pimp sharpened every morning, and were about to be painted in blood. “If you wanna join that son of a bitch, then get outta here now. But I’m tellin’ ya right now, it ain’t worth it. Rosie’s told me some shit, that guy’s nuts!”_ _

__“As if you fucking aren’t!? You toss men and women in and out of here like some lucky coin! It hits heads, it hits tails, and once it falls out of your hand, you don’t ever pick it up until someone else does”._ _

__“But I use both sides, don’t I?”_ _

__“Ya know what I mean… You don’t care which side it is, you flip them over and you pick workers by chance. And whenever they get upset ‘n’, shit, I’m there to help them, not you! Who’s really the nuts one?” Vox retaliated, both hands grasping Valentino’s hand in an attempt to reduce the now squeezing hand around his throat._ _

__To his surprise, Vox was released back onto the couch, and was instead turned around to be embraced by Valentino. All that met Vox’s face was the soft fluff on his pink, pimp-like coat. “And who picked you up when your status fell down?”_ _

__“Val… C’mon man, you can’t use that on me… You make me feel like that slut Angel” Vox frowned. It was always the same sob story: “I picked you off the streets, gave you a roof, food, money, popularity!” It was either that, or a lecture on how he did most of the work._ _

__“But it’s true, ain’t it? Fuck, Vox, I even helped ya out when you started to make my clothes wet. In all the best ways~” Vox laughed out again, making Valentino crack a normal smile instead of his common grin._ _

__And like that, the two had stopped arguing again. Vox was off his lap and checking his phone again, as if nothing ever happened, whilst Valentino was smoking away with his constant texts for Angel._ _

__“Y’know what? Fine, let’s do it” Vox suddenly came out with, leaning forward to the table in front of the couch to pull out a notepad from the drawers._ _

__“For Bambi?” Valentino leaned in, intrigued._ _

__“Who else for? Having some sort of revenge seems nice…”_ _

__Valentino huffed out with tired laughter, exhausted from finally convincing Vox to comply to their plan. “We’ll use Angie to get the radio host. I’ve found a good piece of land not far from here, and it’s deserted- nobody wants it, other than us~”_ _

__“Continue…”_ _

__“And you’ll hypnotize one of Al’s dear ol’ friends-”_ _

__“Go on! I ain’t got all day…”_ _

__Valentino snapped his fingers, and almost in an instant, the door swung open to reveal a brutally battered Rosie. Her hat was gone, as was her grin. She had several bruises scattered all over her, not the mention her less curvy body and more skeleton-like figure. “She’s a little weak, but we only need her for one thing. Come to daddy~” Valentino curled his finger in a welcoming motion for Rosie, who complied as if mind controlled and sat on his lap._ _

__“Jeez, you really did fuck her up, didn’t ya?” Vox’s eyebrow was raised at the sight. He wasn’t all too surprised, being seen as the weaker Overlords, but he assumed that if Rosie were to be in perfect condition, it would prevent any suspicion from outside the porn studio. What if someone needed her for business? Or if Alastor wanted to see her and tracked her down? “You’re a dumbass sometimes, Val…”_ _

__“Relax, this plan’s gonna happen before anythin’ happens, you bet it. We’ll use her the same way we used her for the show, isn’t that right Rosie darlin’?” Rosie subtly nodded, but she was evidently in a traumatized daze._ _

__“With that little needle of her’s?”_ _

__“That’s right, Voxy~ And once Alastor’s weak and all, we can take care of the rest as easy as bakin’ pies. You in or not?”_ _

__Before Vox could answer, a knock interrupted their discussion and Valentino dismissed Rosie into the shadows of the room. “Who’s there!” Valentino called out, with the door already opening to reveal a similar pornstar’s leg swinging out seductively._ _

__“I’m back, daddy~” Angel called through, opening the door fully to present himself as playful as usual. This time, Vox wasn’t going to make the mistake of helping Angel out._ _

__“Welcome back, Angie~ Come to daddy” Angel complied and sat on his lap, but his aroused state faltered as soon as he looked at Vox._ _

__“Hey uh, Voxy…”_ _

__“You don’t get to call me that, slut!” Vox barked back, moving off the couch to make his way towards the room’s minibar._ _

__Valentino rolled his eyes and stroked Angel’s hair smoothly, the two exchanging grins with different truths behind them. “Now, I have one small favour for you to do. This time, you won’t fucking backstab me, got it?”_ _

__Angel gulped, and hoped it wasn’t a two-faced situation again. “Sure thing, boss…”_ _

__“Pardon?”_ _

__“Sure thing, daddy~” Angel perked up, and jolted to the slap on the ass from the buoyant pimp._ _

__“That’s right, darling. First, you’ll…”_ _

__Angel left the studio that night panic-stricken, as once he walked through the hotel doors, he looked straight at an expectant demon. It was another two-faced situation, where he could either avoid Valentino or abide by his plan. But once Angel felt the back of his neck, feeling something materialistic buried deep into his skin, he gulped and lowered his gaze from the radio demon._ _

__“Hey Al! Listen, I got a task for ya…”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments in the Author's Note chapter! I've expressed my thanks there mainly, but it really is appreciated for all the patience you all have.
> 
> For that, I'll post two chapters today! :) 
> 
> And watch out! This is the beginning to the finale of this fanfiction! I may edit the summary of this fanfic so it all makes sense to new readers, who only thought it was about the Moulin Rouge part. Xd I thought it was only about that, but I've just developed this whole plot for the fanfic to finally close it off. 
> 
> (Also sorry if the chapter thing will confuse anyone, because the author's note is chapter 21 but I've called this one chapter 21 ahhh).


	23. Chapter 22: Caught in his Own Webs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel returns back to the hotel after joining Valentino at the porn studio, ready to do as told by his pimp.
> 
> But does it all go well?
> 
> Of course, the Hazbin gang is here and ready to help a fellow colleague out, as they enjoy a nice meal and an overall welcoming atmosphere.

“Hey Al! Listen, I got a task for ya…” 

“Why, good evening to you too, friend! Regarding your task, I have my own exciting task for you also!” The cheery radio demon answered, and gestured with his microphone for Angel to join him at the bar. Once they sat down, Husk already dished out two alcoholic drinks. 

Angel stared skeptically at the two, but he didn’t let his guard down and appeared weak before them. His personality as a slut defined him well, so he pursued that persona of his and nudged Alastor’s leg with his own. “Aw, ya takin’ me on a date, Al~?” Angel flirted. 

“Of course not, darling! That’s wacky nonsense!” Angel frowned, picking up the drink to chug it down sorrowfully. 

“Course not…” 

“But I’d like to treat you with something! After you appeared upset the other day, I found something that will undoubtedly bring up your spirits again!” Alastor presented a gift, perfectly wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a pink bow on top. 

“That’s… Thanks, Al?” Angel smiled slightly as he looked down at the gift, but the excitement was barely present. This made matters worse for Angel, it made him have the urge to cry even more now that his target for Valentino was helping him. He couldn’t stand it, Angel lifted himself off the stool and set the gift aside. “I can’t, but it’s all welcome Al…” 

Alastor glanced back at Husk with the same bewildered expression as the feline. “Angel, dear! But you haven’t opened it yet, it’s rude to walk away from such a thing-” 

“I have stuff goin’ on, alright? Just leave me be…” The droopy spider collapsed onto the couch, cuddling himself in a ball like a defeated spider. 

Usually, the radio demon would leave a distressed colleague alone, for some space to recover. But Husk urged him to comfort the pornstar with a simple penalizing glare. Alastor was a people’s pleaser, so the glare made him groan and take the gift into his hands. “Good deer-” 

“I’ll make sure you can’t gamble for weeks” Alastor meaninglessly threatened Husk, who rolled his eyes and continued cleaning pint glasses. Angel felt a lump beside him, and when he peeked out from his cooped-up position, he sat up horrified. Alastor was sitting closely next to him, unlike the many times where he sat opposite him. To make matters even more startling, he held the gift in front of Alastor with a pitiful look, but he still wore a sinister grin. “I really do insist”. 

Angel narrowed his eyes suspiciously and took the gift into his hands, but as he unwrapped the gift, he decided to explain and get the plan addressed with Alastor. “Listen, Al-” 

“Hush, just open it. I don’t need no sentiments” Alastor stubbornly pushed the gift more into Angel’s lap, impatiently waiting for it to unravel. 

Angel got to the last bit of unwrapping. “Al, this is serious- What the fuck!?” Angel held up a small basket, with the name “Nuggets” printed on it. The basket was pink, just as fluffy as Angel’s chest- the spider didn’t feel all too scared to that fact- and the scent was a mixture of bubblegum and strawberries. “This is amazing, Al!” Angel’s face brightened up immediately. 

Alastor chuckled through his static. “I knew this would happen, that’s why I couldn’t resist giving it to you now rather than later! But what was it you wanted to talk about?” Alastor grinned. 

“Oh, uh... It can wait. Fat Nuggets!” Angel called out eagerly, sprinting up the stairs to surprise his pet pig. 

Alastor walked over to the bar and chuckled to himself, shaking his head as if warmed by the experience. “Some sinners are amusing, aren’t they?” 

“Say for yourself, staying with you was a nightmare sometimes…” Husk rolled his eyes, leaning over the desk to pour Alastor his usual choice of booze. 

Alastor chuckled, sipping the booze as he swung a leg over the other. “And I amused you?” 

“More than you can imagine”, two grins peeked at the corners of their lips. “So why get the slut a gift? Finally giving into his services?” 

The deer shook his head and watched Angel run back down, with Charlie ringing a bell as a signal for dinnertime. He watched as Angel showed off the basket to everyone else, and then grinned wider once Vaggie growled at the radio demon. “Not at all, the service is repulsive. But the vulnerability of some, it makes me wonder whether anyone really prepared for Hell except for me…” 

“Shut the hell up, keep talking about how good and shiny you are once more, and I swear I’ll poison you someday”. 

The dining table was surrounded by positive energy. Charlie and Vaggie were teasing each other with compliments, Angel was hugging his pig to the oblivion, Nifty was obsessing over how perfect the atmosphere was, and Alastor was joking with Husk about their past. However, midway through their dinner, Angel suddenly stopped eating and looked across the dinnertable at Alastor. 

“Hey, Al? You got free time after dinner?” He asked out of the blue, and Alastor nodded affirmatively as he ate; the radio demon was eating more appropriately than people would make out, assuming serial killers and cannibals weren’t the most respectful people. 

Vaggie talked to Charlie simply through looks, the two demons had alarms set off in his head. “What about?” Charlie had the courage to ask. 

“None of ya business, princess…” Angel replied with attitude, but his whole aura was off-putting and questioning. 

“It’s technically our business, you do work for us Angel” Vaggie pressed the matter on further, whilst Charlie sat there eating awkwardly, letting her girlfriend confront Angel instead. 

Angel increasingly grew more stressed and stressed throughout the meal. Everytime he looked across the table at Alastor, he felt even more guilty luring the deer into a hunter, even though the deer brought him delight way too many times. 

But the longer he stared, reality hit him that Alastor caught onto his stares, and it made the radio demon stop eating from the confusion filling the air. “Is something the matter, fellow?” Alastor asked, intently listening to Angel this time. “If the matter is this distressing, perhaps we’d best talk now”. 

“No! I-I don’t wanna stop ya from a good meal, which I’m really likin’ Charles” Angel chuckled anxiously, but he knew that Alastor was only getting even more curious, or annoyed even. 

Husk sighed and picked up his booze, eyeing Alastor’s tolerance gradually dropping. “Well, spit it up Angel, Alastor ain’t got the patience for your excuses” the feline stated. 

Angel watched Alastor carefully, before gulping down the last bit of his food and jumping off the stool. “Alright, let’s go Al…” 

Alastor excused himself from the table with manners, strangely enough, and followed Angel outside the room. 

_Beep._

__“Angel”._ _

__“Yes, Al?” Angel looked back over his shoulder anxiously, watching the others stare at them as if watching a drama series._ _

__“What’s that beeping on your neck? Unless it’s part of your innuendos” Alastor grinned. The deer’s suspicions had been right, something was off with the pornstar and it was right in front of them._ _

__Sharp nails dug deep into Angel’s skin, as Alastor carelessly ripped out a device from out of Angel’s neck._ _

__“Ow! What the fuck!?” Angel hissed, grasping the back of his neck, only to feel green energy flow around it and heal the skin back up almost effortlessly._ _

__Alastor was holding a device that continued to beep, he exhibited it to the others and settled it on the dinner table. “May someone inform me what kind of device this is?”_ _

__“Probably one of Angel’s many kinks…” Husk mumbled._ _

__“A bug?” Nifty sat on the table and observed it closely, before shaking her head and claiming it wasn’t a bug._ _

__“Wait, isn’t that some tracking device?” Vaggie asked, her head lifting to stare deeply into Angel’s eyes. “...Are you backstabbing us!?”_ _

__Angel’s eyes widened and his heart sunk. “Hold on, toots! Don’t go throwing assumptions ‘round here! I have a reason, j-just let me explain, will ya…?”_ _

__“I knew it! I knew once you went back to the porn studio, you fell for that pimp, dick sucking-”_ _

__“I believe this is clearly not our darling Angel’s fault” Alastor cut Vaggie off, resting his hands on Angel’s shoulders as the spider slumped down. Angel perked up to Alastor’s defensive exclaim. “This is the work of Valentino, who is using our friend here as a pawn!”_ _

__“Al’s right! Angel wouldn’t do this to us, right Angel?” Charlie agreed._ _

__“Right, finally! What I was gonna say was… They want me to take you out to some field a mile or two from here, and this device makes sure it happens. I’m sorry Al, you even gave me a gift even though I have to backstab you…” The spider turned to walk away, shrugging Alastor’s hands off his shoulders as he strived to escape to his room, cry for the rest of his eternity, and snuggle with his pig until everything was over._ _

__Except a black and red hand yanked Angel back, not too aggressively, but enough to halt the taller demon. “All we need is some jazz and liquor! Friends!” Alastor snapped his fingers, summoning his voodoo shadow friends dancing along the walls. The radio in the corner of the lobby turned on, playing jazz music for the shadows to dance to. “Follow my friend here to the porn studio, and report back to me when he’s in danger”._ _

__The shadows disappeared in a flash, the jazz fading with them as they danced away into the darkest corners of the lobby. Alastor turned back to Angel with an evil tint of crimson in his eyes, mixing with his normal red ones. “This is going to be exciting~”_ _

__“Hold on!” Vaggie waved up a storm of yells as she marched up to Alastor, threateningly pointing her spear up to him. “You’re not doing anything! I don’t trust you entirely with this, so we’re all helping. Right babe?”_ _

__Charlie caught up and smiled enthusiastically. “Sure… As long as it doesn’t bring a bad reputation to the hotel, maybe we can have some fun and action out in the city”. The two demons grinned at each other, as soon enough, Nifty and Husk joined by either side of Alastor._ _

__“I’ll help out, but just this once pal…” Husk sighed._ _

__“Well I sure am pleased! But patience is of the abyss, we go when Angel goes back to the studio. You shall inform Valentino of my journey and they will seek to meet me there”. As Alastor explained the plan briefly, his static slowly died out and his inner voice came out. “Then they’ll meet an end they’d never expect. They’ll tumble down to the fiery pits of Hell, crying for mercy, begging, wailing like children. And we will stand over them, knife in hand, blood in our teeth, and we’ll watch them scream over and over again~! Oh I do love a mass slaughter!”_ _

__By the end of his plan, they all stared worriedly at each other. “Right... Well, good luck Angel! We’re really happy you’re going to help us instead of them” Charlie patted Angel’s back, the spider felt appreciated for once for his efforts; even though the princess always appreciated his help, Vaggie always scolded him. Except this time, she patted his back also._ _

__“We’ll be right behind you” Vaggie added onto Charlie’s support._ _

__“Thanks toots… Thank you everyone, really” Angel sighed with a content smile. He felt at home, he felt as though he had people he could lean on, and didn’t have to resort to drugs or alcohol everyday after his work at the porn studio._ _

__He even had the radio demon on his side, which was a bonus. “So, ya powers are really back?”_ _

__“Rest assured, they are back and stronger than ever!” Alastor answered, swinging his microphone with satisfaction filling his chest. “I won’t let the past stop me this time too, unlike what happened in…” The deer continued to smile, but he fell into a distant place based off his dreamy eyes._ _

__“We won’t let that happen again” Vaggie tapped Alastor’s shoulder, resulting in Alastor jolting back awake and calming down to the presence of his colleagues. He was sure that he was going to freak out again, but not this time, he won’t let the trauma get to the best of him again._ _

__“Then the battle may commence! And Angel, one more thing”._ _

__“Sure thing, Smiles. Is it another gift~”. Ah, his innuendos came back to life again._ _

__“Tell Vox and Val this: They won’t win this time, and soon enough, their studio will be used as another setting for my broadcasts!”_ _

__Angel rolled his eyes. “Is that all?” He leaned against Alastor’s shoulder from above._ _

__“And one last thing… Stay tuned~”._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the fanfic! Yes, I will thank you all over and over again, every single chapter, because it really does mean a lot to me.
> 
> I'm not sure about anyone else, but the chapters being a chapter ahead is annoying me now reee. 
> 
> But prepare for the finale! I won't spoil anything, but there will be a few plot twists here and there. It may lead up to chapter 30, with chapter 31 being a funny comic relief at the end with Val/Vox. But if you have any other ideas for the comic relief, please post them below!
> 
> And finally, stay tuned~.


	24. Chapter 23: Demons in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel continues the plan by going to the porn studio with Alastor's shadow. A scheme arises from the pimp, but Angel's lies are caught easily.
> 
> The spider feels a heated battle building very soon, and it freaks him out. But the Hazbin gang are there to welcome him back.
> 
> Not only does the spider freak out, but the deer struggles fighting the past, and tries to gain the courage to do the one grand finale.
> 
> Demons in distress, but demons with determination.

Angel experienced a lot of weird things. There was such a wide scale of how weird things got, to how casual it felt, but this experience flew off the charts. The feeling of being watched was a constant feeling as the spider made his way towards the porn studio, as much as he adored the attention from Alastor, he finally understood how the rest of the sinners felt when they saw a shadow flicker from the candlelight in an alleyway- or how the shadows even greet some sinners, as if having minds of their own. 

He could’ve swore that he began hearing whispering in the midst of the shadows. Were they arguing? Angel didn’t eavesdrop too much, but he gathered enough Intel to know that Alastor was more than ready for a battle. 

As for Angel? He wasn’t excited at all. The pornstar always preferred helping Alastor over Valentino & Vox, but once his pimp is erased from Hell’s existence, where would he go? The hotel shared out minimum wages, so little that all he could buy was one meal. He didn’t blame the situation on Charlie or Vaggie, and definitely not Alastor, but he blamed every single sinner in Hell for not giving it a shot. 

Angel was more than happy having a roof over his head, so why weren’t they? “I’ll have to work two jobs at this rate…” 

“Not necessarily” Angel yelped and jumped off the sidewalk, whipping out a pistol from his hidden belt. 

“What the fuck!?” The spider exclaimed, coming face to face with one of Alastor’s shadow friends. “The company’s nice fellas, but this isn’t the way to turn me on-” 

“It’s Alastor, dear”, one of the voodoo shadows opened its mouth and stated the words. Apparently, the radio demon not only used radios to jump conversation to conversation, but he could use his shadows too… 

“Well ain’t you creepy, but it’s kinda nice of ya to do this Smiles~” Angel lightened up, knowing now that it was only Alastor being his usual self. He continued the journey towards the porn studio as they reassured each other about the plan. “So… I get up there, act all sexy ‘n’ shit, with your obvious shadow listening to us?” 

The shadow turned to the rest of his voodoo friends, before laughter emitted from them all. The laughter appeared more like a chant, and it grew louder and louder until Angel ditched them by darting into the porn studio. 

Angel breathed heavily from the escape, and wasn’t sure whether Alastor was even stable at this point in time, but his focus redirected when he encountered an empty receptionist desk. “Kitty? Where are ya!?” He called around irritably. 

“Over here, Angel!” Angel’s eyes scanned the room for the voice, before they laid flat on the sight of Husk and Kitty flirting continuously with each other. “I’m very sorry, sir! But Husky came back and brought drinks~” 

Angel sighed, it felt like a repeat of their rescue mission. “Why the fuck are you here? I don’t even have to ask ya why though”. 

“Hey, don’t get pissed at me. Al sent me over here to keep an eye on you, speaking of the devil…” Husk waved limply towards the shadow lingering behind Angel’s shadow. 

The spider sighed even heavier and stomped up the stairs instead of arguing further, he had a task at hand to complete; as whilst everyone else was relaxed or excited for the battle, all Angel could ponder about was his future: his job, where he’d go? Would the hotel really cover for him? “Hey Al, can I ask ya somethin’?” 

“Of course, dear” Alastor replied through his stalking shadow. 

“After this ordeal is over and done with, what’s gonna happen to me? I mean, I work for a pimp, and if he dies... “ Angel drifted off to the thought of it. Living on the streets, begging for money and food, or always trying to make up for things at the hotel. He’d feel too guilty feeding off Charlie and Vaggie’s wealth, so his last option was to be homeless and find an easy-going job. 

“I’ll gladly allow you to work with me!” 

“Wait- what?” 

“After I have dealt with your contract, you can work with me at the radio tower! You haven’t deemed yourself useless just yet, after all” Alastor cheered. 

“Ya mean it!? What’s the cash? I’ll take anythin’ here pal” Angel grew ecstatic to the idea, working for the radio demon would surely boost his reputation even more than it already is now. 

The shadow along the wall nodded. “Enough for a peaceful living, friend! As payment for saving me, I’ll cover your costs at the hotel”. It all seemed too unreal, and Angel soon frowned under the impression that the radio demon was up to something. 

Before they could discuss the details, the door opened automatically to reveal Vox peering down at him. “Who the fuck are you talking to?” He asked, his TV screen peeking over Angel’s shoulder and scanning the hallway. 

Without skipping a heartbeat, Angel leaped into the room a little too optimistically, and settled himself on Valentino’s lap. “Hi daddy~ Ya got anythin’ planned tonight?” He asked Valentino, which the two Overlords stared puzzled at the pornstar. 

To Angel’s relief, Valentino grinned toothly and grasped Angel’s ass, the two immersed into a sexual tension in the room. “Of course, Angel Cakes~ And it involves you too. You do what I asked?” His glare toned down into appearing more serious, and was ready to punish Angel like last time. 

Yet to his surprise, Angel ruffled the fluff on Valentino’s coat and bit his bottom lip. “Ya know it, babes. He’ll be there whenever I will”. 

“I knew he’d do it, pay up Voxy~” Valentino tilted his head over Angel’s shoulder, winking to the humiliated TV demon. 

For a brief moment, Angel caught sight onto what seemed to be a woman standing in the shadows of the room, but judging off Valentino’s kinks and daily tasks, he didn’t dare question it. The spider wasn’t able to identify the woman, but he watched subtly as Alastor’s shadow passed by him and out through the door. “We gonna arrive there 1 AM sharp, ya got it?” 

Angel nodded swiftly, he couldn’t help himself but flirt continuously with the pimp beneath him. He pushed the Overlord against the couch and straddled his waist, making the pimp laugh aloud from the shock. “What’s gotten into ya? I like this attitude you’re bringin’ on, baby~” 

“Cut that shit out, or I’m outta the plan. We have a few hours spare, call me when you bitches are done fuckin’...” Vox grumbled, walking out the door with a simple wave of the hand. 

Angel watched Vox leave and teasingly grinned at the exiting demon, before he sat up on Valentino’s lap, engaging an aroused look with his pimp. “I’m just feelin’ good, boss. Ya know, fightin’ the radio demon and stuff?” 

“Good boy~” Was all the pimp said, his fingers intruding through Angel’s hair, before his grasp spontaneously became firm and he yanked the spider forward. “So tell me, Angie~ Who’s shadow was that just now?” 

Valentino watched a visible gulp travel down Angel’s throat, it was enough to answer his question and toss the smaller demon across the studio floor. “You gonna do this to me again, Angel!?” 

“I-I need to explain, boss! I’m your top seller, you can’t do this to me!” Angel scurried across the floor, staring up at the aggressive Overlord who seemed to be waiting for his explanation. “I didn’t know he was ‘ere! Come on Val, I’m on board for this shit we’re doin’, I’m done with radios!” 

“Get the fuck out of my studio!” Valentino yelled, shoving the spider once he attempted to stand up, then watching Angel stumble out the room in a panic. “Fuck me… I gave you everythin’! A roof, food, money! You greedy slut!” The pimp yelled down the hallway, the words echoing through Angel’s mind. 

“I can’t go through this…” Angel stressed in his mind, racing down the steps and past the two flirting felines. He ran down the streets and ignored all the pornstar’s fans, who stared in amusement and only imagined the fantasies Angel was living right now. The hell with the fantasies, he was living just how Hell intended to be like; tormenting. He was torn between helping either Overlord, or both Overlords. It was unlikely that any of the options would happen, they are Overlords after all… 

If Angel hadn’t walked right into Valentino’s path, there wouldn’t be a contract holding him back from anything, nor would he be used as a pawn in battle. Undoubtedly, he’ll be controlled in the battle- who knows what he could do? He sure was a weak demon, compared to the Overlords at least, but he was capable of taking off a few heads. Angel ran over the sickening scenarios in his mind; would they use his relationship with the hotel to kill them off? Entrap them in love, and then eliminate them once they fall into an emotional pit. 

To be manipulated like this was natural to Angel, it was too ordinary for him to be used and thrown away like some toy. His fans look on the wealthier side of being a pornstar, and neglect the dark side that sticks only to the stars. 

Angel burst through the hotel doors and threw himself at Alastor, who allowed the act to happen and instead caught Angel. “I heard it all, friend. We’ve composed a plan already!” Alastor grinned down at Angel. “Here, take this drink fellow! Now where’s Husker?” The deer asked whilst handing Angel a pint of strawberry milkshake. 

Moments later, Husk rushed through the doors and pointed a finger angrily at Angel. “You made me run all the way over here, just to end up back at the hotel?” The feline growled. 

Angel sipped his milkshake and calmed down his anxiety overwhelming him inside. He felt at home now that he’s back inside the hotel, but the fire in his heart didn’t burn out just yet. “I didn’t ask ya to come…” He quietly retorted with a sly grin. 

“You bitch-” 

“Gentlemen! Would you like to hear our plan for the battle?” Alastor stepped in front of Angel, looking down at Husk with a joyful spirit. The cat rolled his eyes and sat at the dining table with the rest of them, watching Alastor guide Angel there also before revealing a blueprint. “Why, I remember planning like this for my New Orleans killings! Haha!” Alastor laughed aloud. 

“...Okay, guys!” Charlie laughed nervously, feeling the serial killer’s sinister grin turn towards her. “Vaggie and I will focus on any backup they have, and Nifty will help us too. Husk, Al and Angel, you guys are in charge of the Overlords, but retreat back to us if you need any help-” 

Angel snorted. “You guys? What ya gonna do, make out in front of them?” Husk snickered with him. 

“No! You know, I am the daughter of Lucifer himself” Charlie growled back instead of Vaggie, which made the girlfriend grin proudly at Charlie. 

The silent radio demon sat down at the table and chuckled with his static voicebox. “She must conserve her demonic energy before helping us. In reality, we are all weaker than her indeed! But the last resorts are always the higher quality outcomes!” 

“That’s right, Al! So again, if you guys need our help, we’ll come and help out” Charlie added proudly. 

The rest of the few hours they had spared were spent on drinking, talking, laughing, pure enjoyment filled the room. Instead of worrying over and over about his future, Angel was flirting with Husk about how hot he’d look on the battlefield, whilst Husk insulted Angel’s incapabilities during war. Charlie, Vaggie and Nifty were rehearsing over the plan, and Alastor was tempted to join them, except one thing lingered on his mind. 

_“One last question, before you…” Alastor drifted off on the last part, his tear stained face staring up at Vox. “Do you love me?” He whispered._

_“What made you come up with that stupid idea!?” Vox snorted, towering over the bed bound deer._

_“The way you looked at me, when we danced for all those demons. You wanted something different, did you not?” The way Alastor spoke out made Vox cling his hand onto his chest for a moment._

_It was the same look he had seen in picture shows, in the romance genre. Love at first sight, almost, except it was a gradual process for the two Overlords. The deer imagined a more positive outcome from this, maybe he was willing to put up with the TV demon and experiment with their relationship. But as the deer lay still, as if struck by headlights. Stripped from his clothes, tears streaming down his face, Alastor knew the truth behind that picture show screen._

_“...Bullshit”. Liar, Alastor knew he was lying purely by the distant gaze Vox wore. But it was too late for romance, as Vox crawled over the bed and harshly pressed their lips together, with his body closing in the lustful tension in the room._

_The whispered pleas continued to repeat out of the deer’s mouth, over and over again with every tear breaking from his eyelashes. “Vox…”_

_“Quit it! You’re starting to piss me off, Al!”_

_Al? How dare Vox use that nickname for him, especially in the circumstance they were in. It was always ‘strawberry pimp’, or ‘radio demon’ which was most preferred. But Al? It was constantly Al now; Al, Al! Al…_

__“Al!” Charlie waved her hands in front of Alastor’s face, snapping him out of his daze. Alastor looked down at his hands, which were now grasping onto a knife so tightly he could see his bones stiffening in the position. He also noticed the messy tears drooling down his face, with a frown instead of a wide, strong smile._ _

__“Jesus, Al… You just started having some panic attack of some sort, ya alright?” Angel asked across the table, seemingly leaning over it and was ready to comfort Alastor._ _

__The deer looked to his left and noticed Husk trying to slip the knife out of his grip, but this alarmed the deer and he pulled the knife back to his chest. “I was foolish to trust anyone…” Alastor backed off the stool, still shaking violently from the flashback._ _

__“Calm down, pal… It’s us, you know we can’t do shit to you Al-”_ _

__“Don’t you call me that!” Alastor yelled at Husk as his body crumbled from pain, too struck by the trauma to do anything about his frantic state._ _

__Vaggie worriedly pulled Charlie back the more Alastor waved the knife around. But after looking around and seeing no progress, she used her spear to flip the knife out of his hand and run at him. Her arms wrapped around him tightly and she pressed herself against his chest, feeling the deer’s heart beat rapidly against her head. She didn’t say a word, but she knew how these episodes went; her action wasn’t the most rational idea, but it seemed to work; as the longer silence filled the void, the more his heart calmed down and his body relaxed against the wall._ _

__Alastor’s lips trembled in an attempt to apologize, though everyone understood and crowded him with loving faces. Angel hugged him from above, Husk hugged him from behind after moving him off the wall, and soon, they were a ball of love and relationships._ _

__“I-I’m sorry…” His static was too far gone to cover his honest tone, it was heartbreaking to hear the crack in his voice too._ _

__“We’re here for you, Alastor” Charlie cooed, nuzzling her head into his chest. “Dad…”_ _

__“Strawberry pimp~” Angel teased from above._ _

__“The worst casino player in the world”._ _

__“The only person who knows the importance of cleaning!” Nifty reached up to hold Alastor’s free hands._ _

__“A friend, who still scares me to this day” Vaggie finished, staring up at the baffled radio demon._ _

__But Alastor let it slip by, as this was his second or third time of breaking down in front of everyone. He embraced the beings that contrasted him well, but what came with contrast, came compliments. And their colours mixed together like a perfect portrait._ _

__And what came with a painting, was a frame, and Alastor was excited for the framed achievement they’ll hang on their lobby walls, boasting to all the incoming sinners about their success in taking down two Overlords. Two rapists, that is._ _

__“I’m ready to fight” Alastor grinned, breaking apart the bundle of love that surrounded him. They all surrounded the blueprint and recapped over the plan again, but they couldn’t help but stare at Alastor’s brightened face. “We’ll resort back to Charlie and Vaggie if anything happens, however I am sure these two darlings will make us a splendid jambalaya!”_ _

__“Wait, you use demons-”_ _

__“Dear, it’s a recipe that literally kills!”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the support you've shown towards me! It always cheers me up, knowing that this series is pleasing to some. 
> 
> I apologize if this chapter focuses more on Angel instead of Alastor & Vox, but it's mainly to build an emotional idea of how stressful this whole finale could be for them. Angel losing his job, Alastor avenging his trauma yet at the same time, fearing backing down at the last minute on the battlefield. The idea of how hard it is for them, and that it was based on Angel going to the porn studio as asked to do. 
> 
> If you have any ideas, make sure to put them down below! But otherwise, stay tuned~.


	25. Chapter 24: Deer Holding the Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the field, but everything's coming down onto Alastor too fast. 
> 
> One moment, he's focused and throwing remarks at the two Overlords in front of them.
> 
> But then the next moment, he can barely recognize where he is...

Thump. 

Hooves grazed the limp waving grass, with the tail of his coat flickering in the storm-like wind. Behind him introduced feline paws thumping against the field’s floor, and the careful childish shoes fitting only the tiniest of demons, followed after. Feminine heels pressed against the grass, black and white boots avoiding the mud in the field after a rainy evening, as was the same situation for a pair of grey boots. And at last, the hooker, black high-heels followed trekked behind them cautiously. 

Thump. 

The hotel employees strived forward and stayed behind the deer, and one peek over the shoulder revealed why that was the case. There they stood, two Overlords dressed in their signature outfits; a blue and red colour scheme colliding with the great mass of pink standing beside him. Alastor’s heart continued to pound with anxiety, but what came with anxiety, was dominant power fueled by the trauma. 

Thump. 

He was ready for this, everyone else was at least. They came to a halt in the field and engaged looks towards each other. The radio demon’s grin broadened once he caught onto Vox’s distant stare; if the Overlord was still distracted by forbidden love, he was bound to win the fight. Yet then his glare shifted over to the confident pimp, eyeing his truly beloved pornstar hiding behind everyone at the back. 

Thump. 

The sickening, haunting grin… 

Thump. 

... That he wore that one night… 

Thump. 

… Spitting sin through his teeth, cooing and spitting and exhaling all over him! 

“Al?” A hand slipped through Alastor’s, fingers weaving through the gaps before being able to grasp the Overlord’s shaking hand. Alastor looked down at Charlie with a stunned look, and then smiled gratefully as she snapped him out of his small trance. He can’t let them distract them like that again, not again. 

“I think you have somethin’ that belongs to me, my deer virgin~” Valentino commented first amongst the silence in the field, pink eyes zoning in onto the spider hiding in the back; or he tried to by bending down behind the two female demons. 

Alastor laughed joyfully with his static. If he was going to fight, confusing the opponent was one of the best options there was. “You’re such a character, Valentino! But Angel has signed many contracts to show that he indeed, works here at the hotel additionally! How an Overlord such as yourself makes such careless mistakes, I ought to bet you’re the dumbest!” 

“You're gonna play like that then, Al?” Valentino chuckled, and quirked an eyebrow at Vox as a facial command. 

As Vox disappeared behind Valentino and ducked into the grass, Angel made his way towards the front of the line and whispered into Alastor’s ear. “Ya sure this’ll work Smiles? He always finds a way to mess with ya”. 

“Darling, he’s already messed with me quite enough!” Alastor replied passive aggressively, as it was loud enough for Valentino to hear; who reacted with a lustful grin. 

But it appeared Angel wasn’t the only worried one. The princess made her way through Husk and stood in front of Alastor, frowning. “I saw the look on your face when you looked at them, Al… I’m not sure about this-” 

“Ladies and gentlemen! And both!” Valentino shot a glare at Angel as he announced loudly, stepping to the side to reveal a figure clothed in a quilt. “I present to you, the one and only…” 

The quilt came down to reveal a skinny, but healthily curved feminine body, dressed in dark shades of pink and purple. When their eyes reached her face, Alastor felt a shiver course down him like the same jolts Vox passed through before. “Rosie…” 

Her face was pulled into a permanent smile, threaded messily between the layers of skin to make her appear as a doll. Her eyes remained the usual black pools of death, but there were clear tear stains drying all the way down her cheeks. “Things got a little messy, Angie knows that~ She went out the window, landed on my car… And what better way to punish the girl than use the radio demon’s sadistic ways! You should call yourself an influencer, Alastor~” 

Alastor seethed through his grin. “She has no business with our history, let her go!” The deer demanded, manifesting his microphone out of the tense air. 

“No business!? She attacked me! The bitch stayed with my pornstar, destroyed the room like the clumsy Overlord she is. She got what she asked for, ain’t nobody stumbling into my room asking for trouble without getting it!” Valentino snapped back, the microphone’s stand hitting the ground afterwards. 

“Angel, why didn’t you tell me she came with you…” Alastor asked quietly to Angel, but his contact never left the bug in front of him. 

“I’m sorry Al! I, uh, forgot… But wait a second!” Angel stepped forward in front of Alastor and pointed a finger towards Rosie. “I watched her run away! How’d the hell you get here!? I was there with you!” 

Vox and Valentino turned to chuckle towards each other, shaking their heads and mocking Angel’s questions. “I’m sure Voxy beside me can explain~” 

“Aw, man. Why me-” Valentino shot daggers into Vox’s eyes with his own, penalizing him for his unprofessional manner. “Alright, jeez…Alastor was at my place, there’s no case against that, but I had some stuff to do that night and I managed to catch Rosie in my sight. The weakest Overlord of all, running away from a porn studio!? If it involves my pal Val, then I get to do double the damage” Vox grinned. “The way you make your dolls, you voodoo freak- I decided to take a lesson from the big bad radio demon!” 

Expecting the deer to frown, he instead earned a wider, abnormal grin from Alastor instead. “Ah, my fellow enemy, you made a grave mistake on your reputation”. 

“What the fuck do you mean?” Vox rolled his eyes. 

“Well, whoever oughts to kill the weakest things of all, the most defenseless creatures to phrase it more appropriately, that only makes you just as weak! It reminds me of a drunk gal taking advantage of an intoxicated man!” 

“I ain’t no gal! Rosie’s not the weakest either, she’s just a toy we’ll use against you-” 

“And if she were supposed to be a doll, where’s the smaller doll? Oh dear, this is just like Annabelle! Haha!” Alastor laughed aloud, mocking the two Overlords in front of him, not noticing the increasing grin Charlie wore. 

The princess whispered to Vaggie excitedly, “he’s doing it! Al’s finally overcame his fear”, which Vaggie replied with a just as relieved smile. 

“If you think she’s weak, take a shot, Bambi!” Growled the pimp, shoving Rosie forward for her to limply bring herself into a battle stance. 

At first, Alastor was hesitant. He wasn’t going to fight Rosie, seeming as she stood no chance against fully capable demons. But then he wondered what their motives were; if Rosie almost died, but appeared dead, would it shock the Overlords and distract them? Maybe they expect Alastor to spare her, or kill her; there were too many roots to the situation. 

One of his hooves stepped forward threateningly, as with every step he took, he unbuttoned his coat and threw it into the wind, but Nifty caught it for the right reasons. Husk stepped forward and stood beside Alastor, and then Angel stepped forward to the right of the deer, the demons confidently grinning towards the Overlords. 

Once Alastor reached Rosie, he tapped her with the minimum amount of force and watched the body fall limp against the field. “Hay? This is filled with hay…” Husk commented as he looked down at the ragdoll, Angel and Alastor looking just as confused. 

“You fell for the oldest trick in the book~” Alastor straightened up his back and turned around to encounter a more aggressive version of Rosie. She was pushed off quickly by Vaggie’s spear and stumbled back, but she had the same appearance as the ragdoll: forced smile, doll-like movements, tear stained cheeks. 

“Al!” Charlie screamed from beside Vaggie, gawking at the blood pouring out of Alastor’s side. 

He did fall for the oldest trick in the book… An angel weapon, nudged into the side of his waist deeply, and it caused his blood to form a puddle into the already-drenched ground. Still standing, he turned stiffly to Valentino and grinned. “Almost a century has passed by, do you doubt my training against angels, Valentino?” The deer spoke out clearly, but Husk noticed the clear trembling in his legs; quivering with every second that passed by. 

Valentino grinned at Vox, before turning back to the shaking deer. “Of course not, but no demon can withstand such a weapon. Soon you’ll be shivering on the floor, crying out to me like you did in my room~” 

Husk looked up at Alastor’s face and furrowed his eyebrows, his hands already reaching out in case the Overlord collapsed. “Al… Sit down-” 

“-This is a fight, is it not!?” The same crazed look the radio demon had before; when he trashed up his office before taking a pill and forgetting about it. But his only drug supplier was standing behind them in a weak state, and most definitely didn’t have a supply package for Alastor. As Husk stared at Alastor cautiously, the deer caught onto his stare and growled. “We’re fighting, there’s no other way around this, oui monsieur?” 

“Then let’s do this, before ya pass out. I’m done with your bullshit, Val!” Angel stepped forward and pulled out his guns from his belt, whilst Vaggie held her spear high and Husk’s wings extended into sharp knives, decorated with casino symbols. 

Alastor stood in the centre of their battle formation, head lowered slightly from the unexpected attack. This wasn’t going as he had anticipated, the original plan consisted of defending, fighting, all the way until he saw the two Overlords bled. But he was already bleeding, already returning back to his traumatized state. 

Was this his end? Alastor shook his head slightly, with his ears twitching with his tail, but his resists didn’t help as the blood continued to stream out of his side like a river. Just as they were ready to charge, he caught one last glimpse of Vox’s concerned face before collapsing into the mud, vision too hazed and his eyelids growing weak. 

“Shit!” Vox hissed. 

“Why the fuck do you care? We’re fightin’ him-” 

“I didn’t even get a chance to hit him!” Vox pushed Valentino away, watching with anticipation as the hotel employees rushed to the deer’s aid. 

It was all too hazed, too out-of-the-world for him. The voices were echoes, his vision was blurry, and all he could feel was the constant pain of his blood draining out from his side, like the one last sound in the bathtub before all the water’s drained. 

_“Wake the fuck up!” The TV demon yelled through Alastor’s fluffy ears, shaking him violently._

_Ah, this place again… The modern, plain-white room, with the bonds still holding him against the bed and exposing his stripped body. “What do you want…” Alastor mumbled under his breath, the tears already forming in his eyes again. “I don’t want anymore! You don’t understand how badly it hurts Vox!” Alastor started to cry out helplessly._

_“Of course not! I didn’t cower away from sex my whole life, unlike you. I could be doin’ worse to ya- killing you with an angel sword is far worse than this, you fucking virgin!”_

_But it wasn’t. The penetrating pain tormenting his body over and over again, rocking him back and forth with the bed. This wasn’t the end he wanted, he refused to die this way… Maybe he did prefer an angel sword, but he was in too much disbelief to accept Vox would ever do that._

_The TV demon was love sick for him, despite his foul actions. Alastor’s eyes closed again and his mind faded in and out, hearing only the moans in the air from the exhausted demon fucking him over and over again. “Oh shit, I love you Al! How could anyone not appreciate this little, virgin body of your’s?”_

_“P-Please…”_

_“Keep talkin’~!”_

__“Keep talking, Al!” The voice called through, reaching Alastor clear enough to recognize the figure._ _

__No, it can’t be him, not again… Not now…_ _

__“Keep talkin’ to me, Al!” Vox’s hand lifted Alastor’s head onto his lap, allowing the deer to see both his TV screen, and the havoc being caused behind him. Husk and Angel were battling Valentino, and Vaggie stood as cover whilst Charlie aided Alastor with Vox._ _

__The sight was unholy to Alastor, but then again, nobody here was holy. Not even the rapist trying to save his life. Everyone and everything turned into darkness again, as only the endless flashbacks returned to his mind._ _

__“Oh, Alastor~”._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mainly to create the foundation for the fight, as all the battle stuff will be in the next chapter or two. 
> 
> Thank you all for the clicks, kudos & comments! All the support is amazing, and it makes me excited to see how the finale will make you all feel. :d
> 
> Stay tuned~ for the upcoming drama!


	26. Chapter 25: The Battle of Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alastor's severe fall from an angel weapon, does Vox do the right thing by helping him?
> 
> Everyone sees a different angle to Alastor for a brief moment, and they watch a defeated demon plead for its mercy, despite already being in Hell.
> 
> Some things were never meant to be, and other things were.

“Oh, Alastor~”. Valentino’s voice echoed through Alastor’s blinking consciousness, bombarding him with memories he didn’t want to keep. 

“Shut the fuck up, Val!” Vox snapped over his shoulder, his TV screen illuminating through the dark morning. “Are you really going to act like this?” 

Valentino sighed. “Why the hell are ya defending him again, Voxy? I thought ya agreed we’re done with that deer fuck…” Valentino huffed. 

“Haven’t ya heard? We’re demons! Sinners! Open your fucking eyes and realize not all of us make promises down here, you should know that-” 

“What ya getting at, Voxy?” 

The hotel employees watched from behind Vox, silently listening to their bitter bickering running back and forth through mouths. They looked innocently at each other, confused as to what they should do considering the tables were turning quicker than anticipated; was Vox going to help them? Shouldn’t Vox be able to tackle Valentino? 

Angel started the awkward conversation between them all, whilst Charlie was still patching Alastor up and trying to regain his consciousness. “So uh, what do we do-” 

But the conversation was cut short by a yelp from the TV demon. They witnessed Vox collapse onto his knees and grasp his side, where Rosie’s hand was in a jabbing motion and a needle was stabbed into his side. “Isn’t that the same needle as…” 

“...Alastor’s…” Vox finished, and the glow in his TV screen vanished to a blank screen. To his relief, he was capable of moving his whole body, yet unfortunately he couldn’t see, talk, taste- that ruined his plans for later. 

“None of ya are even remotely close to stopping me, so I think I’d best take my prize and leave now” the pimp boasted, towering over the fallen deer looking up at him in a traumatized daze. “Whoever causes the trouble, gets the trouble. Isn’t that right, Alastor~?” 

The deer’s head fell limp to the side, as his one last glance was the blank TV screen reaching out towards him blindly. It wasn’t the most pleasant sight he wanted to see before he died, but in some ways, he was almost glad his time had come… 

_“Oh, Alastor~”_

_They were coming to the end of their session, or that’s what the radio demon assumed at least. After round 2, his body emptied all the tears he could possibly cry out, as all he could do now was whimper, plead, suffer._

_“P-Please!” Alastor pleaded again, a sobbing mess beneath the dominant TV demon. Every thrust was accompanied by a wince from discomfort, the ecstacy hadn’t reached him yet and Alastor never allowed it to._

_“Quit ya whinin’! I’m just about- Oh~” the TV demon didn’t need to finish his sentence for Alastor to know what had arrived. Once Vox reversed out of the deer, Alastor squirmed and cringed to the substance leaking out._

_He’ll never forget this moment, a gut-wrenching trauma he could never recover from. But he knew one thing, and one thing only about the memory: Vox was never to be forgiven, regardless of how he changes, what he does in return, nothing was going to change the radio demon’s mind._

_“You’ll be a great slut for Val, I promise ya that” Alastor neglected the wink that followed after his tease, and instead drowned himself in the last of his tears. “Will ya stop!? It’s done, I don’t get why you’re gettin’ worked up ‘bout it…”_

_“I thought you loathed Valentino…” The deer whispered, as his limp, stripped body laid back against the sheets, his heavy breathing subsiding._

_Vox chuckled to his assumption, and was surprised how the deer was still talking after their heated session. “Hey, we have our rough times. Sometimes we get down ‘n’ dirty, and other times we fight real badly. But in the end, no matter who disagrees with what, we’re both after ya and we know what we want in the end of it all”._

_“That’s right, no matter what. Say hello to daddy~” The familiar pimp’s voice spoke through the room, and Alastor saw a smile itch to the corner of Vox’s lips._

_“Where have ya been? I’ve been waiting for decades” the two laughed snobbily, eyeing the burned out deer laying helplessly on the bed._

_“I definitely can’t miss this sight. Hello, darling~ as the radio demon says” the pimp crept forward until he crawled onto the bed, weighing down the submissive demon into the mattress. “Don’t look so shocked, this is a gift! Nobody gets anythin’ from the boss man, ain’t that right Voxy?”_

_“Ya bet, took Angel a good while to give him a simple blowjob…”_

_“A man’s gotta be careful, y’know” Valentino finished, inhaling the lingering scent of expensive, classy cologne stuck to Alastor. “And you smell good, too. You act like a man, but here you are, quivering like a little girl-”_

_“You won’t get another shot at me again!” Alastor exclaimed, lifting his knee with enough force to tumble the pimp off the bed. Though he had no action plan beyond that step, he grinned proudly to the reckless move he just did; revenge is blissful._

_“You little shit…Get outta here Voxy, I’m havin’ him alone in my care~”_

_Vox frowned. “Really? I wanted to watch…”_

_“I said, get outta here!” Under the demand, Vox left the room and locked it shut, muttering and complaining under his breath. Vulnerable, sweaty, smaller Alastor, stared up at Valentino as if he was about to step into the void: terrified and anxious._

_“Now, how did that song go?” Valentino licked his lips, feeling the red hair sticking to Alastor’s skin. “I’m sure it went like… Roxanne~”_

_This song… The same one as the one he sang at that show, where their first encounter took place. He couldn’t go back to that place, and so his eyes lit up with a scarlet glow, piercing Valentino’s soul._

_“You don’t have to put on that red light…” Fire flickered at the tips of his fingers, and his toes trembled and pointed, then curled into the quilt beneath them. Instead of his typical, shuddering fear, he recognized a burning sensation of anger cook inside his stomach._

_“...Walk the streets for money~” All the pimp did was feel the curves Alastor presented, and it threw Alastor into a battlefield of demons; slaughtering each and every one of them until he was satisfied with contentment._

_“You don’t care if it’s wrong or if it is right”. Killing innocent souls wasn’t right, but these two souls were too sinful to be down here with him in Hell. He ran over the scenario in his mind: jolting awake, summoning his microphone, and stabbing the bug until Hell’s sunrise occured._

_“Roxanne~ You don’t have to wear that dress tonight…” And strip Valentino from all his riches, his wealth and fame for being the most famous pimp in the city. Take off his dress masking all his insecurities, and beat him down into a child crying for mercy- and because it was Hell, Alastor didn’t feel the need to spare him. No laws, no sympathy for one another, and nobody was going to stop him._

_“Roxanne~ You don’t have to sell your body to the night!”_

__Blood gushed out of the collapsing demon, with demonic blood pooling out of his open wound and a gentle fountain of red streaming down his lips like a tap running from his mouth. It was a rare sight, seeing this demon fall to his knees and stare up at his beloved enemy. Even if the demon covered his sins, they were scarred and stapled into Alastor’s skin, unable to pull them out._ _

__“My body is not to be sold, but to be used for salvation, Valentino”. The radio demon glared down at the collapsing pimp, with a grin stretching abnormally wider the longer he watched blood drain from the demon’s body._ _

__His eyes were ticking radio dials, the static sparked into the air, and his fellow voodoo shadow friends swarmed the field like a blanket of darkness; containing everything inside the one, concealed area._ _

__Alastor spun his microphone to flicker specs of blood onto the grass, before holding it above Valentino’s head and breathing shakily. This was going to damage his reputation to the hotel employees, it was all necessary to protect them and himself._ _

__“Alastor!” Vaggie jumped up from her crouched position. It all escalated too quickly: The moment Valentino stood over Alastor, the deer jerked up; awake, strong, and almighty pissed… All of a sudden, he leaped up- despite his angel wound- and attacked Valentino like a wild beast, using his microphone like a sword to cut down onto everything that got into his way._ _

__“C-Come on, A-Alastor! Ya know me… It was second nature!” Valentino pleaded, and everyone definitely noticed a tear shred down from his furrowed, pink eyes._ _

__“Second nature?” Alastor snorted with his static. “You’re no true demon. You’re manipulative, but human beings can also be just as annoying. You’re a sinner who belongs, and will no longer stay for another execution-”_ _

__“Please, Al! I’m beggin’ ya! I’ll do anythin’, even repent all the sins I caused towards ya. The sex, the harassment, I’ll release Angie!”_ _

__“Wait! Al, I want to say my last words to the fucker” Angel stepped forward with a cheeky grin on his face. From the spider’s perspective, the scene was entertaining; the action, the dialogue, it was a perfect movie for him. And for him, the audience, to interact? Hell yeah!_ _

__Valentino continued to plead, and his hand grasped Angel’s heels the moment he stepped forward. “Angel Cakes, baby… I-I can change your life ‘round, make ya the bigger man instead of me!”_ _

__Angel rolled his eyes and kicked Valentino’s hand off him, and instead his heel dug deep into the hand’s flesh. “Relax, you’ll respawn like those videogame characters. But I know why this is bad for ya, your reputation’s gonna be so fucked, ain’t that right Smiles?”_ _

__The deer smiled delightfully, where his maniac state was gone and he returned back to his casual grin. “Indeed, so! All the sinners of Hell will know that ‘The Radio Demon’ took down and slaughtered the celebrity of innuendos!” The demon couldn’t help but cheer excitedly at the last part, and it made Angel chuckle to his childish demeanor that occasionally came and go._ _

__“I want part of this too, I didn’t come all the way here just to sit and watch like some dog…” Husk stepped forward, but instead of standing beside them, he walked behind the collapsed bug Overlord and kicked his paw into Valentino’s rear. “Look who’s up who’s ass now, huh?”_ _

__“You little bitch…”_ _

__“Did someone call me?” Vaggie giggled, lending a hand to Charlie so she could lift up her partner and stride over with the sassiest attitude. “Sure, I was a bitch to you at the bar, but it was all the truth, wasn’t it? All Overlords are the same, they’re weak, strong, emotional, cold. It’s right here in front of you!”_ _

__“I think it’s about time we put an end to the unfortunate, right Al?” Charlie beamed up at the deer, for once rooting to murder instead of spare._ _

__“I have the mop” Nifty cheered from the back, before Alastor picked her up and rested her on his shoulders; where she then played with his antlers carelessly._ _

__“Then we shall all do the deed, lest it be too late. Roach Jambalaya sounds splendid!” Alastor emitted multiple cheers from them all, and didn’t exemplify a single pitiful look down at Valentino. All the memories, the trauma, the teasing over decades in Hell, it all came down to this one moment. To Alastor’s disappointment, Valentino wasn’t going to be erased entirely, but it was enough to make him the laughing stock of the city._ _

__“Wait!” A croaky voice called from behind them. They all forgot one character…_ _

__“As for you… Vox, I don’t think I’m ready to forgive you yet!”_ _

__“What the hell!? I saved your fucking ass! I can’t even see y’all, and like you said, killing someone who’s defenseless makes you just as weak as that demon, ain’t that right?” Vox remarked with a growl following after, he could sense all of the disappointed glares pouring down onto him._ _

__But the worst of all, was the only love for his life, presumptuously holding his microphone above his TV screen to slaughter the demon. “Please, Al…”_ _

__“Sweet dreams, darling~”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh thank you for all the support! <3
> 
> Sorry if this chapter was long, it was mainly to put down the plot and stuff again, not too much about the detail.
> 
> But they will get more detailed as I have a week off next week! :D Finally!
> 
> So make sure to input some ideas below! And as always, stay tuned~.


	27. Chapter 26: Sparking Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight pursues, but does it go as expected?
> 
> Alastor is met with a surprise near the end of their battle, and he was winning. Was...
> 
> Will these flashbacks help him? Or continue to bring him down?

Charlie pictured Alastor finishing off the weakened demon beneath his feet, there and then. Vox stared helplessly; blindly, that is. Alastor was holding his microphone high above his TV screen, with a merciless daze in his radio dial eyes. They all expected a crash from the friction between screen and microphone, with the combustion of static from both demons to fill the field’s empty atmosphere. 

She expected it to happen, but it didn’t… 

After all the mocking over decades of being an Overlord, whether it was due to his lack of knowledge on technology, or his almighty power that overruled both Overlords. Was it his business at the radio tower? His contribution to the hotel? His reputation for being sadistic in both his mortal and demonic lives? Perhaps it was the last one, Alastor hoped through his grin. 

But forgiveness was not one of his qualities, and he felt like a god that way; he decides who he forgives and who he doesn’t, and he also decides who lives or dies in front of him. 

Alastor watched the TV demon blindly swatt his arms around, as if trying to block the radio demon’s expected attack. Yet suddenly, he arched his back and bit his tongue when he felt a needle prick his skin. It made him spontaneously spark, and his body fueled up with the demonic energy he once had. 

“If we fight like gentlemen, your death will be far greater!” The chirpy demon leaned down into Vox’s vision; which returned with his body regenerating its power. His eyes blinked on the now glowing screen, his tongue tasted the bottom of his lip for reassurance, before it transformed into a sickening grin. 

“You’re quite stubborn, aren’t you?” Vox mused, rising to his feet again and stepping away from the hotel employees. Once he turned around, his grin stretched even further; almost as widely as Alastor was grinning. 

Their jaws were dropped as they gawked at the sight. “What the fuck Al!?” Angel cried out first, following after with the same responses from Husk, Vaggie and Charlie. But Nifty sat there patiently, her grin remaining as she ran over her plan for hiding the evidence they were about to commit. 

“Stubborn is one of my many names” Alastor teased. “If you’re ready, I suggest you get ready into your battle stance”. 

“Oh, I’m ready Al~”. 

“Then let the battle commence!” 

Two Overlords circled a predicted centre spot in the grass, like the centre point in a boxing arena. They walked clockwise, then anti-clockwise to trick each other, as they hungrily stared at each other. Though whilst Alastor was hungry for an even greater reputation, Vox was hungry for taking care of Alastor’s body; or tinkering with it, depending on how he felt later. 

With the anticipation building in the air, Alastor made the first brave move as he summoned his tentacles out of the ground, trying to reach Vox’s body. As they attempted to snatch the demon off his feet, the same electrical wires as before battled the bloody tentacles as if they had minds of their own. 

The two pounced at each other, the deer swinging his microphone towards the TV screen, and the opposing demon shoving the deer back. Alastor backed away from Vox and summoned more tentacles, but he didn’t retreat out of fear. No, he was preparing for something much bigger. 

Fountains of blood squirted into the air, less elegantly than a waterfall. The two Overlords were bleeding, there was no doubt in that, nor were either of them severely injured. Each time Alastor slashed at Vox with his microphone, Vox fought back with a pistol; shooting holes into the deer. 

But even with these injuries, they were too minor to even matter. The sight of blood made Alastor grin menacingly at the TV demon, like a psychotic serial killer escaping isolation. He couldn’t stop himself from rehearsing the scenarios in his head: slicing off Vox’s head with his microphone, then serving it on a platter and serving Lucifer until Vox regenerated. Or he could torment him with his tentacles, but instead of the tentacle-related innuendos Alastor never caught onto, they were going to bind the TV demon still whilst Alastor attacked him; like an exterminator executing a prisoner. 

“You have a bit of red on you, my dear!” Alastor teased from afar, all of his tentacles charing at once with him in the same direction. 

“Coming from you, you’re starting to make me think you’re the male ‘Queen of Hearts’” Vox scoffed, charging into the opposite direction as he prepared to clash with the Overlord. 

They pranced, they danced, they sang with groans and laughs, musing every once in awhile. At one point, the hotel employees witnessed Vox grasp Alastor’s tail tightly, which resulted in a mass rage and sent Alastor into going completely animalistic on Vox. 

Angel would have pictured the whole scene as another kinky porn video, but the blood and yells from the TV demon said otherwise. “Come on, Smiles!” The pornstar cheered on, grinning mercilessly beside Husk; who smiled proudly at his friend. 

“He’s finally overcoming it all. After his suicide attempts, the flashbacks, the bickering, everything that tormented him. He’s gonna do what’s necessary and claim his reputation back” Husk evaluated. 

Angel chuckled. “Ya can say that again”. 

Alastor and Vox had lapsed around again, and were starting to charge at each other with their weapons in hand. Microphone, tentacles, dignity and a tank fueled by anger. Electrical wires, desire, and dignity opposing the beast-like demon. 

Vox began the charge, and Alastor charged immediately after, the two running at each other like an icy storm flowing towards a heatwave. Then, the two would clash and cause chaos, but it would only last for a moment. 

“Alastor’s going to win this!” Charlie cheered on from behind Vaggie. 

Vaggie cheered along with Charlie, even though she still didn’t feel safe around Alastor’s breaking sanity. “Vox looks weak! Get him!” 

Vox turned his head to Alastor and licked his lips, snorting to Vaggie’s claim. “Weak? I’m only being gentle, can’t have ya broken already when we haven’t even started”. 

“You seem a little winded there, my friend- but not friend?” The deer retorted, sliding his right hoove back against the mixture of mud and blood, preparing to charge once more to finish what had started. Instead of charging with Vox, he waited until the TV demon started charging at him, and stepped back further to catch the demon if necessary. 

His tentacles chased Vox from behind and all over, acknowledging that they would soon catch up with him before he pounded Alastor down from the charge. 

But something wasn’t right, the grass didn’t feel right… Is the grass grabbing his leg? Alastor looked down at a gloved hand grasping around his ankles, and he quickly analyzed the glove to realize who was pulling him back. 

“Looks like I’ve recovered already, Bambi~” 

Alastor had gawked for too long and was pounded by Vox, tackling the deer to the ground as his tentacles were fought by the electrical wires. To Alastor’s surprise, and the hotel employees’ surprise, Valentino was standing healthily tall and towered over the two. “Finish him off this time, or I’ll do it for ya…” The pimp sighed. 

“Al!” Screamed the princess from behind, yet a sudden explosion of smoke filled the area quickly; when they looked around cautiously, they noticed a packet in Rosie’s hand had burst. 

“Bitch drug Overlord…” Husk growled. 

The princess swatted around in the smoke, managing to see Husk charge towards Rosie and stop any further distractions she had planned, before walking to the area where the Overlords were last, finding the patch of land entirely empty. “Wait, we need to find Al!” 

“Oh, Alastor… The almighty Overlord, with a power no sinner could ever gain the moment they fall into this fucking hellhole. But even with all this power, you can't resist but fall for me~” The pimp pitied down at the bound deer, held back by electrical wires that pumped bolts into his body. Alastor squirmed and yelled weakly, hoping it would catch everyone else’s attention amidst the smoke. But Vox already covered his mouth with a cloth, allowing the radio demon to only watch as Valentino explored Alastor’s body. “I see why Vox preferred to just touch-” 

“Yeah, well I got ‘round to what you did later on…” 

“If this is all you two want, it seems you two have disappointing lives!” The deer remarked through the cloth, though it was mumbled and barely projected. 

Valentino chuckled breathlessly. “Disappointing? Imagine the disappointment on your mother’s face, seeing her only child ruin his reputation all because he preferred dating over sex!” 

_“I’m sorry, ma…”_

_“Sweetie, it’s not your fault. First timers are hard, I’m sincerely sorry your first was the worst…”_

_“But ma, I could’ve tried harder! I’m the ‘Radio Demon’, but I allowed it to happen-”_

_“Hey! I see a frown instead of a smile”. Alastor’s mother caught onto her son’s hidden frown, he wasn’t willing to show all the demons it, but he felt more relaxed putting it on display in front of his mother. “You know-”_

_“You’re never fully dressed without a smile~” The two laughed in union with a hunch of contentment to it. “I love ya, ma. If I had to kill you someday, I think I’d rather die myself instead”._

_“You think? Take that back, boy!” Laughter emitted again, but it was accompanied by a moment of silence afterwards. “I love you too, Alastor. But you fight with everything ya got, ya understand? Fight like your life depends on it, fight harder than your father ever did. I’m trusting you on that”._

_“I promise, you know I will”._

__“But it seems…” Valentino flipped the angel knife back into the grasp of his hands, holding it high above his head and directly above Alastor’s face. “...That promise was never meant to last forever, agreed?”_ _

__“You won’t win this, I refuse to allow it!”_ _

__“You refuse a lotta things, but this ain’t one of ‘em. You ain’t got a choice, this ends now… My deer~”._ _

__...Darkness._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this was a short chapter! I was out all day and only had an hour to write this one, and even though I did enjoy it, I'm really excited to make one long chapter Friday (I'll be gone all day tomorrow too). 
> 
> But aside from that, thank you all again for all the support! It's always appreciated, all the ideas are what brought me to this point. I did have a solid goal for the end, but the amazing ideas kept coming in and I just couldn't let those slip by. I can't wait for them!
> 
> On that topic, if you have any ideas, make sure to list them below! Otherwise, stay tuned~.


	28. Chapter 27: A Doe Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Darkness. Something as dark as the void, an empty cloud that drives demons mad. 
> 
> Alastor blacks out and changes into a whole different demon, and Husk explains why.
> 
> But there's always a cure to situations like this, a cure that would never happen in the most sinful place in the universe, but it's still there as an option. Does Charlie risk it?

_“Al’s on medication, I think y’all should know that…”_

_“Hold on, say that again Husk?”_

_“He’s on medication, don’t have to repeat it…” Husk rolled his eyes. The feline watched the two girls’ jaws drop to the floor, which was predicted. The radio demon having medication? It was preposterous, and everytime Husk mentioned it to the employees of the hotel, they only laughed in disbelief and continued on with their day, proceeding to work with the most unstable Overlord there is._

_“Alastor, the radio demon, on meds? Should I be concerned or laughing?” Vaggie was giggling against Charlie’s shoulder, with the princess chuckling with both uncertainty and humour. “Sure, that probably means he’s even more dangerous than he appears to be, but can’t you imagine Al just walking into a clinic, ordering the usual package and walking out like a casual customer?”_

_“Wait... That means I’m not the only drug addict here!” Cheered Angel in the distance, lounging around on the couch as he waited for something to happen. Well, something surely did happen; Husk revealed something that made everyone have a whole new perception of the sinister, eerie Overlord, who once never seemed to have a weakness, until now._

_Husk sighed, ready to elaborate on his sudden claims. “I wouldn’t make fun of it, it’s serious stuff. I’ve seen him when Rosie’s out of the city, he’s nuts…”_

_“What do you mean by that? Why does he have medication?” The princess grew more concerned with the matter, compared to the giggling fit leaning against her. She understood why Vaggie was laughing, she always thought of Alastor as the strongest being in Hell- excluding the princess’s parents-, so learning this fact brought her into hysterical and uncontrollable laughter._

_But Charlie knew how aggressive demons can get without the necessary medication, some sinners are unable to control their demonic abilities, either due to trauma from their mortal lives; giving them the chance to experience freedom, or for other reasons. Charlie pondered deeper on the matter, and wondered whether Alastor could commit far more damage without his medication compared to being on them._

_“Something to do with his mortal life, it was so bad he came down here and used his anger towards power. What’s even worse, is he practiced voodoo magic and shit like that up there before he came down here, as if he was ready to come down here” the feline chuckled._

_Charlie turned to see Angel’s expression falter, and she had a feeling why. Instead of being taken advantage of like Angel was, Alastor used his vulnerability to his own advantage and overruled instead of cowering down. She didn’t blame Angel, though, seeming as Alastor already had demonic experience before he even turned into a demon. Sometimes she wondered whether he was gifted, but it was just practice, preparation to gain the energy his mother always promised him, and now it’s given to him._

_Either way, Alastor was the same in her eyes. A father figure to her, the best cook in the hotel, the positive spirit they all needed around the hotel for a good while. He even brought two hotel employees with him, who work for free willingly? Even if he was mentally unstable, she was relieved to have Alastor here._

_“Poor Al, it must have really been that bad…” Charlie pitied, eventually Vaggie caught onto the dynamic shift and sighed._

_“It probably sucks… Hey, at least he wants to be stable, right?” She asked Husk._

_“Yeah, he chose to take the stuff. Said he’s done going on killing sprees, and only wants to kill the ‘bad guys’. Rosie and Mimzy help him out sometimes, but when he’s off the stuff-”_

_“Yeah, yeah, we get it. He’s on drugs and needs ‘em, but I need drugs too people!” Angel threw his hands into the air dramatically, making his way towards the bar as he slouched over the bar. “If he gets the stuff, I want ‘em too!”_

_“But he doesn’t want to redeem himself, you want to” Vaggie pointed out._

_The spider demon rolled his eyes just in time to land on a deer striding in, proudly standing up-right with his microphone held high. “Good evening!” He chirped, sitting at the bar assuming there was a discussion happening. “Why, everyone looks so glum! Cheer up y’all, rest assured that more sinners will be arriving at the hotel soon!”_

_Charlie perked up with a broadening grin. “Really!? Thanks Alastor!” The princess threw her hands into the air, waving them around childishly before they clung around Vaggie’s neck._

_“Always welcome to my service, dear! Though, on my way to Rosie’s business…” Charlie blanked out of the conversation, and looked around to see that everyone else had also blanked out to the mention of Rosie. They all suspected he went to retrieve his medication- it was all they could think about._

_Was Alastor that unstable? It was almost one trip a week to Rosie’s business, and Charlie knew it was for the medication because Alastor always rambled on and on about how they always hangout at Mimzy’s club, not Rosie’s place._

_“It seems I’m talking to- ah, what are they called? ‘Zombies’!” Alastor exclaimed loudly, snapping everyone out of their obvious trance._

_“Not anymore we aren’t... “ Husk grumbled. “Now that you’re here, did ya get what you needed?” When Alastor shook his head subtly to Husk, as if trying to hide his no-longer secret, the other demons cast glances at each other before grinning anxiously to Alastor. “Let’s go out for a drunk pal, you’ve done a lot for us-”_

_“Nonsense! It’s midday, Husker! There’s lots to do whilst the sun is shining ever so brightly!” Alastor arose from his stool and hummed a catchy tune, but it wasn’t enough to distract everyone with their panic._

_However, once Alastor was out of sight, Husk leaned down to whisper instead, now that the deer had returned to its home. “When he’s off his medication for a week, he’ll black out and start going crazy as shit. Snappy, irritating, but still smiling like the freak he is. He’ll tear up his room, scream at his voodoo fucks, so whenever that happens I buy him a drink and he’s fine for the day. As soon as Rosie comes back, I always tell her to leave some here, but she doesn’t trust me! After all the time she’s known me being an ally to Alastor, a friend even”._

_“So you’re saying, he’ll black out and kill, then go back to normal the next day?”_

_“Exactly, that’s why I don’t ever cross him. Whoever crosses him, is the first name on his killing spree list whenever he is off his medication. One week isn’t the best, but it’s more manageable than the second, that is what I suggest…”_

_“Well shit, we got another crazy bucko in ‘ere? I thought Nifty was the only one” Angel snorted, casting a cheeky grin to the smaller demon._

_Vaggie growled, peeking over her shoulder before she could turn back and whisper aggressively. “Angel, now’s not the time! If he’s off his stuff, then… what do we do!?”_

_“Just keep the fucker entertained, do whatever he loves to do most. Tell him I went to the casino or some shit…”_

_The feline left the hotel, abandoning the clueless demons. They looked around cautiously, trying to spot the red deer amongst the other sinners in the lobby, before a sense of relief fell upon their shoulders after spotting Alastor talking contently with Nifty._

_“You’re always a star, Nifty!” The deer complimented, petting her to earn an appreciated reaction from the smaller demon._

_“That’s coming from you, sir! Aren’t you the real star here? It’s in your name!” Nifty laughed, and then followed Alastor’s laughter._

_Angel stared on with a twitching eye. “Only star here? Who the fuck-”_

_“Angel! I have a feeling that if we annoy him in just the slightest, he’s going to lose it…” The princess halted Angel by the chest, inhaling and exhaling to gain the courage to walk towards the demons. “Hey, Al! How’ve you been feeling lately?” Maybe it wasn’t the best question to ask, it was quite an obvious one._

_“Ah, splendid darling! I-” He stopped talking, his blank eyes stared ahead in a dreamy state, with his posture straight and his body tensing up dangerously slowly._

_“Uh… Al? Alastor…?” Charlie waved her hands in front of his face, biting her bottom lip nervously. Was this what Husk meant? He blanks out and then goes on a killing spree- killing spree!? The princess swerved around and bolted towards the old jukebox in the corner, whilst Vaggie watched Alastor’s expression shift from a smile to a tempered frown. “Hold on, Al! Wanna listen to some tunes? Haha…” Her fist slammed onto the jukebox, as everytime she tilted her head to stare at Alastor, voodoo symbols crouded him and his aura glowed with crimson._

_“Charlie…”_

_“I need help!” Charlie yelled out._

_She thought the hotel was a goner, she didn’t think twice about having a maniac deer demon in the hotel, seeming as he appeared like the perfect gentlemen. But to her relief, Angel sprinted over and kicked at the jukebox, fortunately playing a song that came out as mostly static. It was enough for Alastor to snap out of his trance and snap his fingers, clicking them in rhythm to the beats coming out of the jukebox._

_“Isn’t this fun?” Alastor grinned, tapping his hooves to the music that grew louder and louder from his control. The princess slumped back against the wall, sweat rolling off her forehead and her eyelids collapsed over her eyes exhaustingly._

_“Yeah, really fun…” She groaned, pushing herself off the wall and returning to stand beside Vaggie. “...That was a close one” she whispered to her partner._

_“Yeah, too close…”_

_“Remember! You’re never fully dressed without a smile!” Alastor cheered, appearing behind the two after dissolving into a shadowy figure. He danced with them to brighten their moods, which worked surprisingly well as soon the two demons were laughing and dancing._

_If Charlie didn’t see that side of Alastor, she would have gone on about her day like every other day with Alastor. The usual officework, where Alastor did most of it and Charlie sat back demanding things from him; he was so willing and care free, the two didn’t care about the power shifting from the radio demon to the princess when working for the hotel. Then they’d sit together at lunch with Vaggie, the three eating and talking, joking around, getting closer to each other. With their evening games, Alastor would participate and enjoy the excitement they all had playing ‘Monopoly’._

_But Charlie did go on with her day, because she never forgot who Alastor really is. A character with many secrets, but always hides them with positive energy. Someone who’s helped her through the rough and sticky mud, trudging through and pulling her out to wash the mess away and bring her some nice clothes. Even Vaggie started to warm up to him, it was clear he wasn’t a villain Overlord._

_“Just remember, if he blanks out again, give him a hug-”_

_“Are you serious!?” The laughter emitted again, and Husk watched Charlie’s expression brighten to the thought of hugging the radio demon. It was a fantasy, but a useful one._

_“Nothing’s wrong with a hug guys!” Charlie smiled across the room, watching Alastor happily read a book near the fireplace, cuddled close to himself as his hooves were facing the blazing fire._

__...Darkness. Alastor blanked out again, expressing the same dreamy state he was in back at the hotel awhile back. He was off his medication, had been for almost two weeks now since Rosie had been gone. And Charlie’s arms opened widely, with a smile lurking in the corners of her lips._ _

__Some say, a hug is one of the best cures out there in Hell._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh thank you all for being patient! This won't be a habit, trust me, I arrived quite late yesterday and I was quite knackered. xd But I'm up and ready to finish up this fanfic! Sadly. :c
> 
> If you have any ideas, make sure to put them down below as usual. ;) I'm always open to the amazing suggestions you all have, as without them, I don't think the fanfic would have been this enjoyable to write!
> 
> Stay tuned~ For insane Alastor. ;)


	29. Chapter 28: All Hell Broke Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Hazbin gang discover Alastor's need for medication, they realize Rosie's absence had been longer than a single week.
> 
> The deer loses its grasp onto reality and attacks like a wild animal. 
> 
> And with ease, one demon gets the upper hand...

The moment Alastor blacked out, his body transformed into something more monstrous than anyone had ever seen before. Sharp, larger antlers, reaching heights beyond his fluffy ears. His eyes were radio dials, ticking back and forth at a quicker pace, before they spun out of control from the increasingly angered deer. Red nails were now claws, his teeth spiked sharper than ever, and his aura was surrounded by voodoo magic and bloody tentacles. 

The appearance was terrifying, and the demonic shadow towering over behind him didn’t help the situation ease down. 

Whilst Valentino was cowering behind Vox, still recovering from Alastor’s attacks, Vox stepped forward with a wicked grin on his face. “Look who’s finally stepped up his game, it’s about time we have a real fucking fight!” 

Without a response, his microphone dug into the ground to open a large, opened seel in the ground, granting access for his bloody tentacles to sprout out and charge at Vox. As similarly to before, Vox summoned his electrical wires and they dashes at each and every tentacle. But the two struggled to grasp each other, their wires & tentacles tangled together and squirmed to escape, making no progress to latch onto each other’s bodies. 

Their bodies clash. 

Heads clink together. 

But one has the upper hand, and flips the other over to the ground… 

‘Crash’ came from the ground. 

“You fucker…” Vox spat, drooling blood from his mouth helplessly. His screen was smashed, and somehow his face still appeared on the screen. Until a heel from shoes that wore hooves’ prints on the backs of them, weighed into the screen and caused immediate static from the TV demon. 

“Your reputation is finished, give up now Vox. Before I change my mind and erase you permanently…” 

Silence surrounded the demon pinned against the ground, as with his screen gone, all he could do was lay there weakly, arms tugging onto Alastor’s coat pleadingly. 

Swing. 

Flip. 

Crash. 

“I didn’t forget about you, my fellow cockroach…” Valentino had landed beside Vox, after attempting to tackle the radio demon, the berserk deer skillfully reversed the move and resulted in the Overlord laying beside Vox in a similar weak state; except his wounds were opened again and his process of healing restarted. 

“What the hell got into you!?” Val spat, rolling onto his side to skim his eyes down Vox’s body. Unconscious, he was the only one now. “Rosie! Fetch-” 

“Too late”, Rosie’s voice spoke up, and her body appeared behind Alastor with the appearance she showed off before she was thrown out of a window. Her smile had returned more naturally, without being sewn on. Her body had healed from trauma, and she adjusted her hat to add emphasis. 

Without hesitation, Alastor’s microphone crashed down into Vox’s chest, impaling his heart and enjoying the blood splatter all over his shoes. Vox released a blood-curdling scream from his throat, before he faded into slumber and passed out until the regeneration process. “Fuck… Listen here, ya radio fucker!” Valentino snapped his fingers, despite barely being able to lean against his arms. “Let’s make a deal, I know how much ya like ‘em~”. 

The radio demon didn’t respond, he was drowning in all the traumatizing memories he had with the Overlords laying at his feet. His heel dug deeper into Vox’s wound, before Valentino shoved his shoe off and received a threatening snarl from Alastor. 

Grasp. 

Pull. 

Arms clung around his skinny waist, like a koala finding its comfort zone. 

Alastor looked down at the being hugging him tightly, with a warming embrace he couldn’t help but immerse into. The calming scent of perfume radiating off Charlie, with her glittery eyes and shimmering blonde hair, it reminded him of a peaceful place he once called home, and felt he could now call it home again. 

With the simple hug, Alastor snapped out of his maniac state. His arms welcomed Charlie’s, his chin sat in the poof of blonde hair below him. Their feet shuffled closer so their bodies could connect like a jigsaw puzzle. Like father, like daughter… 

“I guess there’s no need for that old jukebox anymore” the silence broke by Husk this time, but it was a sweet breaker. It made Alastor laugh, and soon enough, his smile brightened up over his tears that stopped streaming down his cheeks. 

Regardless of how peaceful Alastor seemed, Rosie approached the feline and shared a package, with Alastor’s name printed onto it in bold font. “I apologize for anything disastrous anyone experienced, this deer’s a troublemaker...” 

“Darling, you murdered your partner in business!” Alastor beamed at Rosie, who sighed with a tired laugh and collapsed into the hug, enduring the warming love infecting each and every one of them. 

Angel stepped forward to join the hug last, after Nifty jumped up from Vox’s corpse as a springboard to cling around Alastor’s neck. Husk’s wings spread widely to coat them with warmth, as based on his judgement, there was yet another storm to arrive. Except the spider was excluded from the circle, unwillingly, there was a force that kept him in his place and he felt obliged to stay in that position; standing, watching, frowning. 

“Angel Cakes~ I don’t think you belong to the hotel anymore-” 

“I’m not sad about that, ya punk and load of piled shit! I won’t be a pornstar, at least not as big as I used to be…” 

“What the fuck are you saying!? I took you in! Gave you a roof, food, money, fame!” 

“Yeah, yeah, listen… Al’s gonna pay me twice as much as you have been, so keep the fame to yourself, ya got it?” The spider winked with the click in his mouth, all six arms appearing to click at him. 

“And what good will that bring you? You’re a whore! You came down here as a slut, and you’ll die like a slut! But that deer doesn’t want a thing to do with all the shit ya got yourself into, so what’cha gonna do, Angie?” 

“Let me think about that, daddy~. Hey, guys!” Angel called over to the huddled pile of arms and beating hearts, interrupting the moment to point down at the dark cloud in the sky; a torn down cockroach, who not only lost his pride and reputation in Hell, but his very best seller too. “This is for punishing me, when I wanted to help someone way fucking hotter than you. But who should do the honours…?” 

“Not me, I’m too old for this shit…” Said the sleepy feline. 

“Not me either! But please be quick, I’m ready to sweep down this field!” The smaller demon called out from below, after dropping down from Alastor’s neck. 

“I’m afraid I’ve had my fun, Angel. If he dies now, we can have some splendid jambalaya! Don’t you forget about that just yet, y’all~”. 

“...Maybe I’ll have a shot”. Charlie stepped forward with Vaggie’s angel spear, threatening Valentino with the spear’s sharp tip with it, as she swayed it back and forth in front of his face. But instead, she handed it back to Vaggie and clicked her knuckles, her demonic eyes beaming up at Angel. “Just this once, we can kill a demon. But that’s it after this, no more killing”. 

“Alright, fine. Jeez… Let’s get this fucker!” 

Alastor watched from a fair distance away, listening to the sweet music of screams and cries of mercy, horror surely was his favourite genre. The blood splattered across the field, yet before Nifty could clean it up, Alastor dug a finger into Valentino’s corpse and licked the blood off it. “This is excellent flavour! Dear Valentino, you ought to not hide such a special ingredient!” 

“P-Please…” Gasped the cockroach in response, now being squished like a literal bug. 

If Husk were to guess, it had only been an hour or two of fighting in the field. He expected longer, and he anticipated more dramatic action instead of a children's play. But the result was satisfying; with his friend winning the ultimate battle once more, and seeing the deer’s bright smile shine over a dozen oceans, the feline was relieved to say that he could finally relax tonight. 

“Sweet dreams, Valentino~”. 

Crush. 

Swatt. 

The crack in the bones. 

The demons trenched through the mud and blood in the field, as after every mile, Nifty had already cleaned up the evidence. Was Alastor going to ruin their reputation? He pondered deeply about it, and wondered whether he had commited enough chaos for the day. 

But the trauma continued to return to him, not as severely as before, but it came back to him. It reminded him to never forgive so easily, and that the Overlords did bad to him; they damaged him, violated him, humiliated him, brought him back into his traumatizing childhood. 

Tonight, it was time for some leisure. All the demons rested in the lounge, cuddling up to each other by the dimmed light from the fire. But one deer was absent from the gathering, a deer, to be precise. And that smell… Was it- 

“Who wants some jambalaya?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short! I may edit this tomorrow, depending on the responses this chapter gets (whether there needs to be more detail on the fight scene or the ending). 
> 
> But thank you all for reading this fanfic! This is NOT the end, still hehe. The next chapter or two will probably be the end, where everything settles down and it's a closure of how one play could lead to all this drama.
> 
> And for the extra part with Vox/Val. ;)
> 
> But as always, stay tuned~. Thank you all! :)


	30. Chapter 29: Settling Down [END]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is settling down at the hotel after a rollercoaster of events. From a show, to the radio demon being raped, to an intense rescuing mission, to then the finale battle, everyone sits down and enjoys some sweet jambalaya made specially by, Alastor~. 
> 
> But not everyone can recover from the incident... 
> 
> They all work together to support their deer friend, and see good progress with their plan. 
> 
> How did this come out of one single show? Perhaps, just maybe, it was the works of Lucifer himself...

The dining table was packed with the gang’s attendance, and they even had a few special guests with them to join their feast. Mimzy was oogling over Alastor’s body, mesmerized by the apron with a strawberry print on the material. Rosie was discussing matters with Husk, but the feline continued to bicker about her lack of commitment to helping Alastor’s mentality. As for Angel, he brought Cherry with him to snack on the jambalaya. 

“Holy fuck, this is amazing Smiles!” Cheered the spider, gulping down the food to no end. 

“I gotta admit it, maybe the radio demon isn’t that bad after all”, his friend commented, slurping the bowl from the remaining bits. 

The deer demon looked across the table and noticed the pile of dishes piling up and up, completely empty and mainly came from Angel’s end. He felt satisfied with the food being appreciated, and the taste it brought to his stomach was exquisite. At first, he doubted the taste of cockroach, blended with a TV demon’s blood. But he was more than excited for another fight, just so he could make another Valentino & Vox jambalaya special. 

“Why thank you, friends! Unfortunately, this is a limited dish. But there may be an exception to that~” the radio demon turned to Charlie, who was head over heels for the tasty dish. 

Vaggie rolled her eyes, too exhausted to argue but still wanted to forward her opinion on his suggestive look. “We’re not doing all that bullshit again, normal jambalaya is fine…” 

Charlie nodded. “She’s right, rescuing you and then fighting two Overlords was a bit of a stretch. But I’m happy you’re safe!” The princess saved herself, after watching Alastor’s smile shift an inch from anger. 

If Alastor were to guess, it had been over an hour since they first met at the dining table. Nifty and Alastor hovered over the sink, gossiping about jazz music whilst they cleaned each and every bowl served back to them. But in the reflection of the bowls, came a blinding light that sent him into a spiral of memories. 

The pain didn’t leave him, they all knew it would take a good while to recover from the trauma. But the constant reminder that made Alastor stare into space every once in awhile was both annoying and concerning, so all Husk could do was demand Rosie for more chemical support. 

“Hey Al?” Charlie snapped Alastor out of his usual daze, but this time, the deer sighed and understood the trouble it caused them. 

“I apologize, dear. I think it might be best I retire for the evening, you can leave the paperwork to me in the morning”. And there he went, sluggishly walking up the stairs and towards his room. 

Charlie demanded a hotel meeting after that, excluding the one and only radio demon, of course. They came up with plans to keep Alastor’s mind distracted, and for the demon to feel relaxed without his mind tracking back to the trauma. 

First, Angel used his kinks and flirty personality to distract Alastor when he was alone. The spider assumed it would bring him back to the flirting Valentino and Vox showcased from when they captured Alastor, but fortunately, it only reminded the deer of how it felt like to be at home; the usual attempts Angel made assured him he was safe at the hotel, it was the routine check he needed. 

Then, Husk served him whatever he wanted, as he usually did. Except this time, instead of making Alastor do the trips to Rosie’s, Husk made sure that there were extra stocks of medication in case she were to magically disappear from the city again. He kept them in the cabinets at the bar, and told everyone but Alastor about them. That way, their trust and bond would still be firm, even if Husk was running one of Alastor’s errands- which the deer told the feline specifically not to do. 

Nifty was on the task of being a sweet, little girl she appeared to be. Despite being older than most suspected, she always felt like an adopted child to Alastor. Though that was a story for another way, she acted this way around him all the time; which he always responded in a fatherly way. With this in her mind, she played with Alastor’s hair and pulled it into a ponytail sometimes, then cleaned his room regularly- but left some mess intentionally so that she could see his bright smile again, and always made sure his attire was immaculately clean. 

With Rosie and Mimzy continuing to act how they usually did, it all came down to Charlie and Vaggie’s efforts towards the plan. Vaggie decided to give Alastor regular therapy sessions, as even though he always denied the offer, he ended up sheepishly returning back to her office and crying into her shoulder. Charlie performed how she usually would around him, and always made sure he was ready to tackle any hotel business there was. Paperwork, advertisement, she always made sure that his mind was ready for it all. 

Their plan had pleasing results. After Charlie analysed the results over a week or two, she noticed Alastor didn’t doze off as easily as before, and his smile was more genuine than forced. Less tears, less suffering, less secret trips to the rooftop; where he would contemplate things that scared the life out of the princess. 

He was happy at the hotel, relieved everytime he walked through those double doors. Microphone in one hand, and his other hand ready to grasp onto pure joy. 

But everyone wasn’t over just yet, as after the two Overlords regenerated and hiked back to their porn studio, Angel made the occasional trips to continue his work there. Now, he worked for both Alastor and Valentino, but there was a reason for working with both of them instead of one. He couldn’t let go of his passion for innuendos, but Alastor had better pay and was more respectful towards him; like a friend, not a pimp. 

Valentino pestered him to understand Alastor’s conditions, warning him that soon the deer will break all sanity and go wild again. Meanwhile, Vox begged to know about whether Alastor would forgive him soon, and explained how helplessly love sick he was for the radio demon. 

Angel informed Alastor of it all, the two laughed everytime to the information Angel had received from the Overlords. Was it cruel? Definitely. But was it fair? Of course it was fair. They rained pity onto the two, as even though a few local demons caught sight of the fight in the fields, Alastor decided to erase them and keep the outcome as a secret. 

Alastor contemplated on exposing them and shredding their reputation into pieces. But he had better intentions, more schemes to attend to, and he was excited to one day fight them again when they’re at their strongest. A demon with no reputation is weak, and fighting two weak ex-Overlords wasn’t worth the radio demon’s hunger at all. 

Despite the growing content feeling expanding inside, there were days where Alastor could only breakdown in his room and weep away his trauma, but due to Nifty’s constant presence, it reported down to Charlie and Vaggie like a social media connection. 

They’d arrive at his room, knock gently. 

The shadows would open his door, and nod to grant access. 

And then talked to the crying deer, comforting the most dangerous sinner in all of Hell. 

Most sinners would initially think of the scenario as disturbing, something that comes out of a fictional book made by wild demons. But then all sinners remember one thing… 

That they’ve all suffered the worst in Hell, and received the ultimate punishment for being there. 

Whether it was rape, drugs, murder, not a single sinner in Hell is free from the hellish fire that knocks on every single door day by day. Alastor experienced his trauma, as did Vaggie, Husk, Angel, Nifty, everyone else Alastor knew. 

How could such trauma originate from a simple show? Alastor enjoyed the show thoroughly, as even though the rehearsals were uncomfortable; knowing he had to hold hands with the vile TV demon, he fell immersed into the singing and dancing and musical atmosphere. 

The smile on Lucifer’s face brought him a sense of joy and pride in him, being able to entertain Lucifer’s family was something he wasn’t nervous about, but pleased and honoured to do. 

And yet, it all lead down to two antagonists, having only one single objective: to rape a virgin asexual. Everytime someone asked them to justify why, they always stated along the lines of: “Have ya seen ‘im? He’s fuckin’ sexy as shit!” “No demon should be a virgin, and asexual at that. We’re demons! Take a look at the stereotypes humans give us!” “We’ve fucked every Overlord except that deer fucker, ya can’t really blame us…?” 

Alastor wondered whether it was his fault, if he should have known better based on the lustful stares he often received from the two Overlords. Vox tricked him with a love-struck gaze when they danced under the spotlight, perhaps it was the cause for his distracted mind. The most powerful sinner in all of Hell should have been able to dwell with one needle, but then that also sprung the blame down the timeline of events to Rosie… 

Was it her fault? How could she be so foolish to hand such a powerful drug to the two most untrusty Overlords down here? Of course the jealous Overlords would use it on the most powerful one, it was natural. Like humans, some would assassinate others to gain power or justice, the society rules were no different down in Hell. 

But in the end, Vaggie convinced Alastor that it was only Valentino and Vox that should get the blame, so Alastor stated it was their fault instead. 

For extra measure, Charlie invited Alastor’s mother to visit and talk to her son. With that was accompanied endless hours of crying, cuddling, laughing, dancing. Singing to jazz music in the background, as they danced like mother, like son. A momma’s boy, Husk always called him whenever his mother was around. 

Then she’d compete with his jambalaya, and succeeded everytime. She’d talk to Mimzy and Rosie, thanking them for their support, before doing the same to everyone else at the hotel. 

It made Alastor feel like a child, as if everyone is babysitting him and one day, he tripped and everyone treated him like a delicate doll. But he was at rest knowing it was for two reasons: fear of deceiving the radio demon, and returning the favour of helping by helping the deer instead. 

“You’re forgetting something?” That voice, it can’t- “Your bow for your tail! ‘Specially for you, Al~” 

“Ah, Angel… That’s, awfully kind of you. Very ‘awfully’!” Alastor laughed, peeking behind his back to spot a red bow on his tail. “But must I ask why?” 

“Well, you have a cute little, fluffy tail. What else are ya expectin’ me to do!?” 

“I walk into your room and see you practicing your hobbies, then you deliver me a toy that I burnt away immediately. Now, you dare tinker with my _tail? _”__

__“Well, if ya put it that way…”_ _

__“I will give you a minimum time of 5 seconds to run”._ _

__“Oh really? Ya really that eager to catch me~”_ _

__“One, two…”_ _

__“Alright, alright! Jeez… But does the bow wiggle with your tail?”_ _

__“Five!”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this is emotional. T-T The very last chapter to this fanfiction! D: 
> 
> This has been an amazing fanfiction to write. I won't let this get too emotional and all, because it is my first fanfiction, but all the support I've received by everyone's comments, kudos, and just the attention/clicks I've had, it's made me write every single day.
> 
> I struggled to get enough motivation to write just once a week. Mainly, it was because I have no physical energy- and I still don't really, wheeze. But mentally, I felt as if my writing wasn't good enough to be recognized by the public, so I hid away in the shadows and wrote fanfics to myself and my friend on google docs.
> 
> Foxy (the one who was the first one to comment on this fanfiction), is the sole reason to how this fanfiction has reached as far as it has. She encouraged me to post this, and then pushed me to keep writing chapters after the first recognition I received. She's supported me the entire way, and for someone who's a better writer than me to tell me to do it, I want a lot of the credit to go towards her. If it wasn't for her, there would be no dramatic story about Alastor and Vox. T-T 
> 
> Thank you to all of the regular supporters! I won't list in case I miss a few, but you all know who you are! The ones who comment, messaged, sent kudos. Once I saw my fanfiction on the RadioDust server, I freaked out like the fanboy I am that day. 
> 
> But on a more happier and exciting note. ;) There will be a special additional chapter! It will star just Valentino and Vox, so make sure to put down all of your ideas down below before it is released tomorrow night! I'm beyond excited to post it. Then on Monday, I will be starting a RadioDust fanfiction, which I will mention in the comments tomorrow also. 
> 
> Thank you all very much! I hope you've all enjoyed this fanfiction, I know I have. Xd You're all fantastic, thank you all again.


	31. Chapter 30: SPECIAL CHAPTER! [Very End]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a special chapter to conclude this fanfiction on the whole! I hope you enjoy this Vox/Valentino moment. ;)
> 
> Warning: Language, suggestive content, one of the best songs in the world.

“I almost had ‘im…He was right there, in my bed, flustered ‘n’ shit… What the hell happened, Val?” 

The TV rambled on and on about his loss over the deer demon, and his shots continued until he was too drunk to walk. The pimp rolled his eyes, and only mourned over his failed objective: to assert dominance into the radio demon. Whilst Vox dreamed about a lovey dovey relationship, Valentino was ecstatic in taking Alastor’s virginity. Except they failed, for now… 

“Quit whinin’, there’s more chances. The guy’s fuckin’ with us, not stripping our reputations because he wants a rematch. Well, we’ll give it to ‘im very soon, ain’t that right?” Valentino nudged his partner in crime, with a large glass of alcohol in his more careful arm. 

But Vox only shrugged, disinterested in revenge. “I could have woken up everyday to him, make him breakfast- or enjoy the food he gave me instead. His little, cute deer tail… Fluffy ears… What have I done!” The TV screen collapsed onto the counter, mourning away as he continued to describe Alastor’s deer appearance. 

That’s it, this was the last straw. “Get your ass up, Voxy! I’m sick of this bullshit, you goin’ after a hopeless dream!” 

“It’s not hopeless!” Vox snapped, with a brief moment of static filling up his screen. “I’m sick and tired of you beating me down!” 

“You’re drunk-” 

“Yeah!? What’s it to ya!” 

“It means your mind’s playing tricks on ya. Tomorrow morning, after your pathetic little hangover, you’ll realize how much of a waste of time chasin’ Alastor is!” 

“Yeah!? Oh really! I…” Valentino stood there, towering over him with all of his arms folded across his poofy, pink pimp coat. Vox looked up at him with a flustered face on the screen, most likely due to the alcohol, but the pimp suspected it was more than that. “...How’d you do it?” 

Valentino quirked an eyebrow. “What are you on about now?” He asked exasperatedly. 

“Changin’ my mind like that, it’s some power ya got or somethin’? Now I hate that fucker… What did you do!” 

The pimp chuckled, he unfolded his arms and tugged Vox close to his body, dancing him across the floor with his hoarse voice humming in his throat. “Maybe it’s love~” 

“You fuckin’ bet…” 

“All pink, blushing, drunk in my arms~” 

“Ain’t I got more power than you?” 

“Oh, definitely babe~ Maybe ya can use it all in bed, hm?” 

Vox knew what was happening; the Overlord was taking advantage of his drunken state. There wasn’t much he could do, every move against him would be pointless as his movements would be sloopy and overall pathetic. He didn’t exactly want to give in, but he felt intrigued, moved by the pimp’s ways. 

Was he really in love with some pimp in Hell? He never thought that he’d sink this low, where he’d fall in love with a man who takes advantage of multiple spirits. Even if they wooed their way into a relationship, it would be an open one, because Vox knew what Valentino did to his workers and customers: sex, something that should be intimate with a beloved partner. 

On the other hand, Vox needed a moment of relief, a place to forget about everything just for the night. It wasn’t going to be their first time, but Vox was always cautious about who would come in at the wrong times. Whether Angel would stumble in and gossip to everyone about the news; “Valentino and Vox, the couple!” _Couple my ass…_

__Instead of Valentino swaying him off his feet, and making their way towards the couch to fuck, the tune he hummed was recognizable, it was too familiar…_ _

__“Roxanne~”_ _

__This cockroach bitch…_ _

__“You don’t have to put on that red light~”_ _

__“Val-”_ _

__“Walk the streets for money… You don’t care~ if it’s wrong or if it is right…”_ _

__“Pal-” Valentino’s fingers came up to hush Vox’s lips. Now the TV demon wasn’t certain whether he was on drugs as well as alcohol or not._ _

__“Roxanne… You don’t have to wear that dress tonight~ Roxanne, you don’t have to sell your body to the night!” And there it was, Valentino twirled him around into a passionate pose; with Vox’s arms around the pimp’s neck, and the cockroach’s arms holding Vox’s waist._ _

__“Val, I’m not fucking doing this right now…I’m still pissed, and drunk, and hopeless…”_ _

__“So you won’t care if you embarrass yourself, I know that for a fact. Come on Voxy, sing to me~”_ _

__“Hold on-”_ _

__“Sing!” The more dominant voice grew more aggressive, and Vox could feel the radiating anger coming off from the taller demon. He supposed singing would be a safer option._ _

__“His eyes, upon your face…” Valentino’s expression shifted from angry to relieved, and they waltz’d around the studio with each other’s company. Vox could feel eyes staring down at him, and almost felt pity for Alastor; being stared at was less romantic than he had anticipated. “His hand, upon your hand”, their hands joined together to sway each other, dancing; stepping left, stepping right, bending back for the pimp to catch him._ _

__“That’s right, good boy~” The pimp cooed._ _

__“His lips, caress your skin-” Vox already felt glossy lips peck at his neck, and due to his wasted state, he wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not. But by the way Vox swayed and enjoyed the music, he definitely enjoyed the attention. “It’s more than I can stand~”_ _

__Vox decided to brighten up the room with a spotlight facing down onto them, which was usually used for porno shoots. It followed them due to Vox’s power, stalking them with every step and leap they tried, before the TV demon changed the colour to a pinkish tint. “Why does my heart cry?” Vox sang softly, and it was doable enough to encourage Valentino further._ _

__“Roxanne~”_ _

__“Feelings I can’t fight… You’re free to leave me, but just don’t deceive me, and-” Their position transitioned from a waltz to a tango pose, and Vox actually released his arms from Valentino, as if he trusted the pimp. “-Please, believe me when I say… I love you!”_ _

__The volume grew louder, and Vox pulled out his phone to timeskip to the moment of the song they were at. The instrument pursued, and they danced around the studio’s floor, staring into each other’s eyes. Thoughts raced across their minds, though, as despite the loving moment, Vox couldn’t help but wonder. Why was Valentino helping him? Was he the one in love with him? It was understandable that a colleague would help another so that the work can be done with more precision and efficiency, but why to this extent?_ _

__“Y’know, you do have a smokin’ hot body, Voxy~” And then his thoughts vanished to the tease, lifting himself in the tango pose to grasp onto Valentino’s shoulders tightly, warningly._ _

__“I’m more of the above guy, and height won’t change that in this situation”._ _

__“But you know I know more than you do, more experience and charm… You were too scared to take control of Alastor, and it’s obvious you ain’t gonna take over me anytime soon”._ _

__“Keep pushin’ your luck, Val”._ _

__The musical score came down to the most intense part in the song. They jumped apart, then held hands and pulled each other close again, where their chests touched and their lips connected. But in tempo with the song, Vox pushed Valentino away and turned away sassily, only for Valentino to grasp Vox’s waist and lift him up carefully, pulling him back into his captivity. They struggled against each other’s grips, until Vox had turned around and caressed the pimp’s cheek, face too flustered and vision blurred with a burning passion for love._ _

__They kissed for the remaining parts of the song, and it wasn’t a bad kiss. The pimp obviously knew what he was doing when he accessed Vox’s mouth entirely, and all the submissive demon could do is wait until the pimp was satisfied. Then it was his turn to taste a mystery, and as expected, Valentino’s mouth tasted like bubblegum._ _

__The second their song ended, Valentino and Vox had landed on the couch, with Vox straddling Valentino’s lap unexpectedly. They stared at each other, one full of hatred and the other full of tease, but then their faces switched into a love-struck gaze. It was a combination of lust and love, but mainly lust._ _

__“You’re always so dramatic, Voxy, it suits you well” Valentino started up the conversation, after a long period of silence._ _

__“And you’re manipulative, we’re all different down here” Vox concluded, with silence following afterwards._ _

__“So… That was fun, I guess?”_ _

__“You bet it was, baby~”_ _

__“But now what? Another dance or somethin’?”_ _

__“Maybe, it’s all up to you, I guess”._ _

__Silence._ _

__“...Um-”_ _

__“Wanna have sex already!?”_ _

__“Fuck I thought you’d never ask!” Vox sighed with relief, digging his claws passionately into Valentino’s back. Their lips connected, their bodies were pulled closer, and then…_ _

__Everyone got what they wanted that night._ _

__Husk returned back with the feline receptionist and offered her a better job, just so they could hangout more often. She became a waitress, coming back and forth with drinks from the bar, typically._ _

__Alastor relaxed back at the hotel with a family he could depend on this time, as though his mother was always the closest to him, he felt fortunate and comfortable with the Hazbin gang. He continued his days of tormenting, whilst singing with his fellow friends and improving the hotel day by day._ _

__As for Charlie and Vaggie, they decided to take a holiday from all the drama they went through. They explored Hell’s most beautiful parts- if there were any- and caused a bit of mischief themselves. The most damage they did was kill a rollercoaster operator, but they claimed it was an “accident” because the operator walked into Vaggie’s spear, supposedly._ _

__Nifty was over the moon when Alastor bought her a sewing machine, now she was able to fix all the clothing she hadn’t had the tools for before. It was heaven in hell, being able to fix everything- absolutely everything. Although, the only things she couldn’t fix were people, but she was working on that._ _

__And Angel? He was working fine between two Overlords. He enjoyed the usual inappropriate stuff he did, but he also grew interested in the work he did for Alastor; assassinations, finding old stuff as treasure for his radio tower, interrogating customers who dared challenge the radio demon. Both jobs required violence, but they were completely different at the same time._ _

__What else came with those jobs? Witnessing the unexpected…_ _

__“So, uh… Daddy? Ya want me to drop it off at the door, or…”_ _

__“Get out!” Valentino barked, peeking over Vox’s now naked shoulder._ _

__“Well, I guess this is a normal day for me”._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this chapter made me excited for some of the ideas I plan to do in the future! But one fanfic at a time, at least for now. Hehe. 
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed this fanfiction! And I hope everyone liked this last part.
> 
> Thank you all! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad, this is the first fanfic I've made about Alastor (predominantly him, Vox and Valentino also), but will also contain the Hazbin gang for the plot too. Please leave some feedback down below! I'd love to see improvements or ideas people may have. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
